Point Of Retrat
by PauBooks
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE: Las dificultades y angustia los unió…y ahora los separará. Isabella y Edward han demostrado que su amor puede superar cualquier cosa; hasta que alguien del pasado de Edward resurge, dejando a Bella preguntándose el único fundamento en el cual su relación fue construida...Pasen juro que no se arrepentirán ;) Summary completo dentro
1. SinopsisPrólogo

**Lummus, Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas ;)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama a Colleen Hoover.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

Las dificultades y angustia los unió…y ahora los separará.

Isabella y Edward han demostrado que su amor puede superar cualquier cosa; hasta que alguien del pasado de Edward resurge, dejando a Bella preguntándose el único fundamento en el cual su relación fue construida. Edward se ve obligado a enfrentar el mayor desafío…cómo demostrarle su amor a una chica que se niega a dejar de "tallar calabazas."

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 ** _1° de enero del 2012_**

 **Propósitos**

Estoy seguro de que el 2012 será nuestro año. Mi año y el de Bella.

Los últimos años definitivamente no han estado a nuestro favor. A finales del 2008, mis padres fallecieron inesperadamente, dejándome para criar a mi hermano pequeño por mi cuenta. No ayudó que Tanya decidió ponerle fin a nuestra relación de dos años de la mano de su muerte. Por si fuera poco, terminé por tener que dejar mi beca. Dejar la universidad y mudarnos a Ypsilanti para convertirme en el tutor de Caulder fue una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tomado... pero también una de las mejores.

Pasé cada día del año siguiente aprendiendo a adaptarme. Cómo adaptarme al desamor, cómo adaptarme a no tener padres, cómo adaptarme esencialmente a convertirme yo mismo en padre y el único proveedor de una familia. Mirando atrás, no creo que podría haber logrado pasar el 2009 sin Caulder. Él es lo único que me permitió seguir...

Ni siquiera recuerdo toda la primera mitad del 2010. Ese año no comenzó para mi hasta el 22 de septiembre, el primer día en que puse mis ojos en Bella. Por supuesto, el 2010 resultó ser tan difícil como los años anteriores, pero en una manera completamente diferente. Nunca me había sentido más vivo que cuando estaba con ella... pero considerando nuestras circunstancias, no podía estar con ella. Así que supongo que no pasé mucho tiempo sintiéndome vivo.

El 2011 fue mejor a su manera. Hubo un montón de enamoramiento, mucho dolor, mucha curación y aún más ajustes. Renne falleció en septiembre de ese año. No esperaba que su muerta fuera tan difícil para mí como lo fue. Fue casi como perder a mi madre de nuevo.

Extraño a mi madre. Y extraño a Renne. Gracias a Dios tengo a Bella. Como yo, mi padre amaba escribir. Siempre solía decirme que escribir sus pensamientos diarios era terapéutico para su alma. Tal vez una de las razones en las que he tenido un tiempo difícil de ajuste durante los últimos tres años es porque nunca tomé su consejo. Supuse que hacer slam un par de veces al año era suficiente "terapia" para mí. Tal vez estaba equivocado. Quiero que el 2012 sea todo lo que he planeado que sea... perfecto. Con todo eso dicho (o escrito, más bien), escribir es mi propósito para el 2012. Incluso si es sólo una palabra al día, voy a escribirla... a sacarla de mí.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de Slammed, espero la disfruten tanto a más que la primera.**

 **Los días de actualizacion son los Lunes, así que nos leemos en tres días ;)**

 **Travesura Realizada, Nox ;)**

 **Paula!**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **PARTE UNO**

 **1**

 ** _Jueves, 5 de enero del 2012_**

 _Me inscribí en las clases hoy. No conseguí los días que quería, pero sólo quedan dos semestres, por lo que es cada vez más difícil ser exigente con mi horario. Estoy pensando en enviar solicitudes a las escuelas locales para otro trabajo después del próximo semestre. Con suerte, el año que viene para estas épocas voy a estar enseñando otra vez. Por ahora, sin embargo... todavía estoy viviendo de préstamos estudiantiles. Por suerte, mis abuelos nos han apoyado mientras trabajo en mi maestría. No sería capaz de hacerlo sin ellos, eso es seguro._

 _Vamos a cenar con Jasper y Alice esta noche. Creo que voy a hacer hamburguesas. Hamburguesas con queso. Suena bien. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir en este momento..._

— ¿Bella está aquí o allá? —Pregunta Alice, asomando la cabeza por la puerta principal.

—Allá —Digo desde la cocina.

¿Hay un letrero en mi casa instruyendo a la gente a no tocar? Por supuesto, Bella ya no golpea, pero su confianza al parecer se ha extendido a Alice, también. Alice se dirige al otro lado de la calle, a la casa de Bella, y Jasper camina dentro, golpeando con los nudillos en la puerta delantera. No es un golpe oficial, pero al menos hace un intento.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —Pregunta. Él desliza sus zapatos en la puerta y se dirige a la cocina.

—Hamburguesas. —Le doy una espátula y apunto a la cocina, dándole instrucciones para voltear las hamburguesas mientras yo saco las frituras del horno.

—Edward, ¿te has dado cuenta de que, de alguna forma, siempre quedamos pegados para cocinar?

—Probablemente no sea una mala cosa —Digo, aflojando las patatas fritas de la sartén—. ¿Recuerdas el Alfredo ***** de Alice?

Él hace una mueca al recordar el Alfredo.

—Buen punto —Dice.

Llamo a Seth y Caulder a la cocina para que pongan la mesa.

Durante el último año, ya que Bella y yo hemos estado juntos, Jasper y Alice han estado comiendo con nosotros por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Al final, tuve que invertir en una mesa de comedor porque el bar estaba un poco demasiado lleno.

—Hola, Jasper —Dice Seth. Entra en la cocina y toma una pila de vasos del armario.

—Hola —responde Jasper—. ¿Decidiste dónde tendremos tu fiesta la semana que viene?

Seth se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez en los bolos. O podríamos hacer algo aquí.

Caulder entra en la cocina y empieza a establecer lugares en la mesa. Miro hacia atrás y observo que están poniendo un lugar extra.

— ¿Esperamos compañía? —Pregunto.

—Seth invitó a _Claire_ —Dice Caulder, en broma.

Claire se mudó a una casa en nuestra calle hace un mes, y Seth parece haber desarrollado un leve enamoramiento por ella. No quiere admitirlo, por supuesto. Está sólo a punto de cumplir once años, así que Bella y yo esperábamos que esto sucediera. Claire es unos meses mayor que él, y mucho más alta. Las niñas llegan a la pubertad más rápido que los varones, por lo que tal vez con el tiempo, él va a ponerse al día.

—La próxima vez que ustedes inviten a alguien más, hágamelo saber. Ahora tengo que hacer otra hamburguesa. —Camino hacia el refrigerador y saco una de las hamburguesas extra.

—Ella no come carne —Dice Seth—. Es vegetariana.

 _Qué sorpresa_. Puse la parte posterior de la carne en el interior de la nevera.

—No tengo nada de carne falsa. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Comer pan?

—Pan está bien —Dice Claire mientras camina por la puerta del frente... sin golpear—. Me gusta el pan. Las frituras, también. Sólo no como cosas que sean el resultado de homicidios injustificados de animales.

Claire camina hacia la mesa, toma el rollo de toallas de papel y comienza a desgarrarlas, dejando una al lado de cada plato. Su seguridad en sí misma me recuerda un poco a Alice.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Pregunta Jasper, mirando a Claire sentirse como en casa. Ella nunca ha comido antes con nosotros, pero no lo sabrías por la forma en que está tomando el mando.

—Es la vecina de once años de edad, de la que te hablé. La que creo que es una impostora, basado en lo que sale de su boca. Estoy empezando a sospechar que en realidad es un adulto pequeño, haciéndose pasar por una niña de cabello rojizo.

—Oh, ¿de la que Seth está enamorado? —Jasper sonríe, y puedo ver las ruedas girando. Ya está pensando formas de avergonzar a Seth en la cena. Esta noche va a ser interesante.

Jasper y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos el pasado año. Es bueno, supongo... teniendo en cuenta lo cercanas que Alice y Bella son. A Seth y Caulder realmente les gustan ellos, también. Es agradable. Me gusta la conexión que todos tenemos. Espero que se mantenga de esta manera.

Alice y Bella finalmente entran justo cuando estamos todos sentados a la mesa. Bella tiene el pelo mojado recogido en un nudo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Lleva zapatos de casa, pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Me encanta eso de ella, el hecho de que esté tan cómoda aquí. Toma asiento a mi lado, se inclina y me besa en la mejilla.

—Gracias, bebé. Siento haber tardado. Estaba tratando de inscribirme en línea para Estadísticas, pero la clase está completa. Supongo que mañana tendré que ir a hablar dulce con alguien en la oficina de administración.

— ¿Por qué estás tomando Estadísticas? —Pregunta Jasper. Agarra la salsa de tomate y la vierte en su plato.

—Tomé Álgebra II en el mini-semestre de invierno. Estoy tratando de eliminar todas mis matemáticas en el primer año porque las odio. —Bella agarra la salsa de tomate de las manos de Jasper y echa algunos chorros en mi plato, y luego en el suyo.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? Ya tienes más créditos que Alice y yo juntos — dice. Alice asiente con la cabeza mientras come un bocado de su hamburguesa.

Bella mueve la cabeza hacia Seth y Caulder.

—Ya tengo más _hijos_ que tú y Alice juntos, también. _Esa_ es mi prisa.

— ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —Pregunta Claire. Alice mira hacia Claire, finalmente dándose cuenta de la persona extra sentada a la mesa.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Claire mira a Alice y sonríe.

—Soy Claire. Vivo en diagonal a Edward y Caulder, paralelo a Isabella y Seth. Nos mudamos aquí desde Detroit justo antes de Navidad. Mamá dice que teníamos que salir de la ciudad antes de que la ciudad saliera de nosotros... lo que sea que eso signifique. Tengo once años. Los he tenido desde el once del once del once. Fue un día muy grande, ya sabes. No mucha gente puede decir que cumplió once años el once del once del once. Sin embargo, estoy un poco desanimada. Nací a las tres de la tarde. Si hubiera nacido a las 11:11, estoy bastante segura de que podría haber salido en las noticias o algo así. Podría haber grabado el segmento y usarlo algún día para mi portafolio. Voy a ser actriz cuando sea mayor.

Alice, junto con el resto de nosotros, miramos a Claire sin responder. Claire no se da cuenta, volviendo a repetir su pregunta para Bella.

— ¿Cuál es tu especialidad, Isabella?

Bella pone su hamburguesa abajo en el plato y se aclara la garganta. Sé lo mucho que odia esa pregunta. Trata de responder con confianza.

—No lo he decidido aún.

Claire la mira lastimosamente.

—Ya veo. El proverbio _indeciso_. Mi hermano mayor ha sido un estudiante de segundo año en la universidad durante tres años. Tiene suficientes créditos para tener cinco empresas principales. Creo que sigue sin decidirse porque prefiere dormir hasta el mediodía todos los días, sentarse en clase durante tres horas y salir cada noche, que realmente graduarse y conseguir un trabajo real. Mamá dice que eso no es verdad... dice que es porque él está tratando de "descubrir todo su potencial" mediante el examen de todos sus intereses. Si me preguntan, creo que es pura mierda.

Toso cuando la bebida que estoy tomando trata de hacer su camino de regreso con mi risa.

— ¡Sólo acabas de decir un montón de mierda! —Exclama Seth.

— ¡Seth, no digas mierda! —Reprende Bella.

—Pero ella dijo mierda primero —Dice Caulder en defensa de Seth.

— ¡Caulder, no digas mierda! —Grito.

—Lo siento —Dice Claire—. Mamá dice que la FCC ****** es responsable por la invención los insultos sólo para evaluar el choque de los medios de comunicación. Ella dice que si todo el mundo sólo los utilizara bastante, ya no se considerarían insultos y nunca nadie se ofendería por ellos.

 _¡Esta niña es difícil de seguir!_

— ¿Tu madre te _anima_ a maldecir? —Dice Jasper.

Claire asiente.

—No lo veo de esa manera. Es más como que ella nos anima a socavar un sistema viciado por el uso excesivo de palabras que se utilizan para perjudicar, cuando en realidad son sólo letras juntas, como cualquier otra palabra. Eso es todo lo que son, letras mezcladas. Es como tomar la palabra "mariposa", por ejemplo. ¿Qué pasa si alguien decide un día que "mariposa" es un insulto? La gente finalmente comenzará a utilizar la palabra "mariposa" como un insulto, y a hacer hincapié en las cosas de una manera negativa. La palabra en sí no significa nada. Es la asociación negativa que la gente les da lo que las convierten en insultos. Por lo tanto, si todos decidimos seguir diciendo mariposa todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano a la gente ya no le importará. El valor de choque se calmaría... y se convertiría en otra palabra más. Lo mismo con todas las demás llamadas malas palabras. Si todos las empezáramos a decir todo el tiempo, no sería malo ya. Eso es lo que mi mamá dice, de todos modos. —Sonríe, toma una fritura y la moja en salsa de tomate.

A menudo me pregunto cuándo es que Claire vino de visita, cómo resultó de la manera en que lo hizo. Todavía tengo que conocer realmente a su madre, pero por lo que he visto, ella definitivamente no es normal.

Claire obviamente es más inteligente que la mayoría de los niños de su edad... aunque sea de un modo extraño. Las cosas que salen de su boca hacen que Seth y Caulder parezcan algo normales.

— ¿Claire? —Dice Alice—. ¿Quieres ser mi nueva mejor amiga?

Bella agarra una fritura de su plato y se la tira a Alice, golpeándola en la cara con ella.

—Eso es pura mierda —Dice Bella.

—Oh, va a _mariposearte_ —Dice Alice, volviendo a tirar la fritura en dirección a Bella.

La atrapo, esperando que esto no dé lugar a otra guerra de comida como la semana pasada. Todavía estoy encontrando brócoli en todas partes.

—Deténganse —Digo, dejando caer la fritura sobre la mesa—. ¡Si ustedes _dos_ tienen otra pelea de comida en mi casa esta noche, voy a mariposamente patear sus traseros!

Bella puede ver que hablo en serio acerca de la guerra de comida. Ella me aprieta la pierna debajo de la mesa y cambia de tema.

—Tiempo de apestoso y dulce —Dice.

— ¿Tiempo de apestoso y dulce? —Pregunta Claire, confundida.

Seth la instruye.

—Es cuando tienes que decir lo apestoso y lo dulce de tu día. Lo bueno y lo malo. Lo alto y lo bajo. Lo hacemos todas las noches en la cena.

Claire asiente con la cabeza como si entendiera.

—Yo voy primero —Dice Alice—. Lo apestoso de hoy ha sido inscribirme. Me quedé atrapada en las clases de los lunes, miércoles, y viernes. Martes y jueves estaban llenos.

Todo el mundo quiere los horarios de martes y jueves. Las clases son más largas, pero se trata de un negocio justo sólo tener que pasar dos veces a la semana, en lugar de tres.

—Mi _dulce_ se está cumpliendo con Claire, mi nueva mejor amiga. —Dice Alice, mirando a Bella.

Bella agarra otra fritura y se la tira a Alice. Alice se agacha y la fritura le pasa sobre la cabeza. Le quito el plato a Bella y lo pongo al otro lado, fuera de su alcance.

Bella se encoge de hombros y me sonríe.

—Lo siento. —Toma una fritura de mi plato y la pone en su boca.

—Su turno, señor Cullen —Dice Alice. Ella todavía me llama así de vez en cuando, por lo general cuando está tratando de señalar el hecho de que estoy siendo aburrido.

—Sin duda, lo apestoso fue inscribirme, también. Tengo lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Bella se vuelve hacia mí, molesta.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que los dos estábamos haciendo las clases de Martes y Jueves.

—Lo intenté, nena. No ofrecen mis cursos de nivel en esos días. Te envié un mensaje.

Ella pone mala cara.

—Hombre, eso sí que apesta —Dice ella—. Y no he visto el mensaje. No puedo encontrar mi teléfono otra vez.

Ella _siempre_ está perdiendo su teléfono.

— ¿Cuál es tu dulce? —Me pregunta Alice.

Eso es fácil.

—Mi dulce es ahora mismo —Digo mientras beso la frente de Bella.

Seth y Caulder gimen.

—Edward, ese es tu dulce _todas_ las noches —Dice Caulder, molesto.

—Mi turno —Dice Bella—. Inscribirme fue en realidad mi _dulce_. Todavía no sé Estadísticas, pero mis otras cuatro clases eran exactamente lo que yo quería. —Mira a Alice y continúa—: Lo apestoso fue perder a mi mejor amiga en manos de una niña de once años de edad.

Alice se ríe.

—Quiero seguir —Dice Claire. Nadie objeta—. Lo apestoso fue tener que cenar pan —Dice, mirando su plato.

Ella es desvergonzada. Lanzo otra rebanada de pan en su plato.

—Tal vez la próxima vez que aparezcas sin haber sido invitada a una casa carnívora, deberías traer tu propia carne falsa.

Ella hace caso omiso de mi comentario.

—Mi dulce fue a las tres en punto.

— ¿Qué ocurrió a las tres? —Pregunta Jasper.

Claire se encoge de hombros.

—Salí de la escuela. Y yo mariposamente _odio_ la escuela.

Los tres chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, casi como si hubiera un acuerdo tácito entre ellos. Hice una nota mental para hablar con Caulder más tarde. Bella me da un codazo y me dispara una mirada cuestionadora, haciéndome saber que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Tu turno, cualquiera que sea su nombre —Dice Claire hacia Jasper.

—Es Jasper. Y lo apestoso tendría que ser el hecho de que una niña de once años tiene un vocabulario más amplio que el mío —Dice, sonriéndole a Claire—. Lo dulce de hoy es una especie de sorpresa. —Ve a Alice y espera su respuesta.

— ¿Qué? —Dice Alice.

—Sí, ¿qué? —agrega Bella.

Tengo curiosidad, también. Jasper sólo se reclina en su asiento con una sonrisa en su cara, esperando que adivinen.

Alice le da un empujón.

— ¡Cuéntanos! —Dice.

Él se inclina hacia adelante en su silla y golpea con las manos sobre la mesa.

— ¡Tengo trabajo! ¡En Getty, como repartidor de pizza! —Parece feliz por alguna razón.

— ¿ _Ese_ es tu dulce? ¿Eres un repartidor de pizza? —Pregunta Alice—. Es más como que _apesta_.

—Sabes que he estado buscando trabajo. Y es Getty. ¡Nos encanta Getty!

Alice pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, felicitaciones —Dice ella, de forma poco convincente.

— ¿Tenemos pizza gratis? —Pregunta Seth.

—No, pero conseguimos un descuento —Responde Jasper.

—Ese es mi _dulce_ , entonces —Dice Seth—. ¡Pizza barata!

Jasper parece contento de que _alguien_ esté emocionado por él.

—Lo apestoso de hoy fue la señora Brill —Dice Seth.

—Oh, Señor, ¿qué hizo? —Pregunta Bella—. O mejor aún, ¿qué _hiciste_?

—No fui sólo yo —responde Seth.

Caulder pone el codo en la mesa y trata de ocultar su rostro de mi línea de visión.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Caulder? —Pregunto.

Lleva la mano hacia abajo y levanta la vista hacia Jasper. Jasper pone su codo sobre la mesa y escuda su rostro de mi línea de visión, también. Él sigue comiendo mientras ignora mi mirada furiosa.

— ¿Jasper? ¿Sobre qué broma les hablaste ahora?

Jasper agarra dos papas y las arroja hacia Seth y Caulder.

— ¡No más! No les voy a contar más historias. ¡Ustedes dos me meten en problemas todo el tiempo! —Dice.

Seth y Caulder ríen y le tiran las frituras de regreso.

—Les contaré, no me importa —Dice Claire—. Se metieron en problemas en el almuerzo. La señora Brill estaba al otro lado de la cafetería y ellos estaban pensando en una manera de hacerla correr. Todo el mundo dice que ella se contonea como un pato cuando corre, y queríamos verlo. Así que Seth fingió que se ahogaba y Caulder hizo un gran espectáculo. Se puso detrás de él y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda, fingiendo que le estaba dando la Maniobra de Heimlich. ¡Eso asustó a la señora Brill! Cuando llegó a nuestra mesa, Seth dijo que estaba mejor. Él le dijo a la señora Brill que Caulder le salvó la vida. Hubiera estado bien, pero ella ya le había dicho a alguien que llamara al 911. En cuestión de minutos, dos ambulancias y un camión de bomberos se presentaron a la escuela. Uno de los chicos de la mesa de al lado le dijo a la señora Brill estaban fingiendo todo el asunto, así que Seth fue llamado a la oficina.

Bella se inclina hacia adelante y mira a Seth.

—Por favor, dime que es una broma.

Seth levanta la vista hacia ella con una mirada inocente en su rostro.

—Fue una broma. Realmente no creí que nadie fuera a llamar al 911. Ahora tengo que pasar toda la próxima semana en detención.

— ¿Por qué no me llamó la señora Brill? —Pregunta Bella.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hizo —Dice—. No puedes encontrar tu teléfono, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Ugh! Si ella me llama para otra conferencia, ¡estás castigado!

Miro a Caulder, quien está tratando de evitar mi mirada.

—Caulder, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué la señora Brill no trató de llamarme?

Se vuelve hacia mí y me da una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Seth mintió por mí. Le dije que yo realmente pensaba que se estaba ahogando y que estaba tratando de salvar su vida —Dice—. Lo que me lleva a mi _dulce_ del día. Fui recompensado por mi comportamiento heroico. La señora Brill me dio dos pases gratuitos a la sala de estudio.

Sólo Caulder podría encontrar una manera de evitar la detención y ser recompensado en su lugar.

—Ustedes dos tienen que cortar esa basura —Digo—. Y Jasper, no más historias de bromas.

—Sí, señor Cullen —Dice Jasper sarcásticamente—. Pero tengo que saberlo —agrega, mirando a los niños—, ¿ella de verdad se contonea como un pato?

—Sí. —Claire ríe—. Se contonea. De acuerdo —Mira a Caulder—, ¿qué fue tu apestoso, Caulder?

Caulder consigue una mirada seria en su cara.

—Mi mejor amigo casi se ahoga. Él podría haber _muerto_.

Todos nos reímos. Por mucho que Bella y yo tratemos de hacernos responsables por ellos, a veces es difícil trazar una línea entre ser el ejecutor de las reglas y ser el hermano. Nosotros elegimos qué batallas pelear con los chicos, y Bella dice que es importante que no elijamos muchas. La miro y ella se ríe, por lo que supongo que ésta no es una con la que quiere luchar esta noche.

— ¿Puedo terminar mi comida ahora? —Dice Bella, señalando el plato que todavía estaba al otro lado de mí, fuera de su alcance. Deslizo rápidamente el plato de vuelta frente a ella—. Gracias, señor Cullen —Dice.

Le doy un rodillazo por debajo de la mesa. Sabe que odio cuando me llama así. No sé por qué todavía me molesta tanto. Probablemente porque cuando en realidad era su profesor, era una tortura absoluta.

Nuestra conexión progresó tan rápidamente que la primera noche la invité a salir. Nunca había conocido a nadie con quien me había divertido tanto sólo siendo yo mismo. Pasé el fin de semana pensando en ella. En el momento en que doblé la esquina, y la vi de pie en el pasillo, delante de mi clase, me sentí como si mi corazón fuese arrancado de mi pecho. Supe inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo allí, aunque ella tardó un poco más de tiempo en darse cuenta. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que yo era un profesor, la mirada de sus ojos me devastó absolutamente. Estaba herida. Destrozada. Justo como yo. Una cosa que sé con certeza es que no quiero ver esa mirada en sus ojos de nuevo.

Claire se levanta y lleva su plato al fregadero.

—Me tengo que ir. Gracias por el pan, Edward —Dice sarcásticamente—. Estuvo delicioso.

—Me voy, también. Te acompañaré a casa —Dice Seth. Salta de su asiento y la sigue hasta la puerta.

Miro a Bella y ella rueda los ojos. Le molesta que Seth haya desarrollado su primer enamoramiento. A Bella no le gusta pensar que estamos a punto de tener que lidiar con las hormonas adolescentes.

Caulder se levanta de la mesa.

—Voy a ver la televisión en mi habitación —Dice—. Nos vemos más tarde, Seth. Adiós, Claire. —Los dos le dicen adiós al salir.

—Realmente me gusta esa chica —Dice Alice después de que Claire se marcha—. Espero que Seth le pida que sea su novia. Espero que crezcan, se casen y tengan muchos bebés raros. Espero que esté en nuestra familia para siempre.

—Cállate, Alice —Dice Bella—. No tiene más que diez años. Es demasiado joven para una novia.

—En realidad no, va a cumplir once en ocho días —Dice Jasper—. Once es la mejor edad para tener novia por primera vez.

Bella toma un puñado entero de frituras y las arroja a la cara de Jasper.

Yo sólo suspiro. Es imposible de controlar.

—Estás limpiando esta noche —le digo—. Y tú también. —Me dirijo a Alice—. Jasper, vamos a ver un poco de fútbol como verdaderos hombres mientras que las mujeres hacen su trabajo.

Jasper inclina su copa hacia Alice.

—Vuelve a llenar este vaso, mujer. Estoy viendo un poco de fútbol.

Mientras que Alice y Bella están limpiando la cocina, me tomo la oportunidad de pedirle un favor a Jasper. Bella y yo no hemos tenido tiempo a solas durante las últimas semanas, ya que siempre hemos estado con los chicos. _Realmente_ necesito tiempo a solas con ella.

— ¿Crees que tú y Alice podrían llevar a Seth y Caulder a ver una película mañana por la noche?

Él no responde de inmediato, lo que me hace sentir culpable de siquiera preguntar. Quizás ya tenían planes.

—Depende —responde finalmente—. ¿Tenemos que llevar a Claire, también?

Me río.

—Eso depende de tu chica. Ella es su nueva mejor amiga —Digo.

Jasper rueda los ojos ante la idea.

—Está bien, teníamos planes para ver una película de todos modos. ¿A qué hora? ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que los mantengamos?

—Eso no importa. Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte. Sólo necesito un par de horas a solas con Bella. Hay algo que tengo que darle.

—Oh... Ya veo —Dice—. Sólo envíame un mensaje cuando termines de "dárselo" y traeremos a los chicos a casa.

Niego con la cabeza ante lo que él asume y me río. Me gusta Jasper.

Lo que odio, sin embargo, es el hecho de que todos parecen saber todo lo que pasa entre Bella y yo, y entre él y Alice. Ese es el inconveniente de salir con los mejores amigos... no hay secretos.

—Vamos, nene —Dice Alice mientras levanta a Jasper del sofá—. Gracias por la cena, Edward. Joel quiere que ustedes vayan el fin de semana siguiente. Dijo que iba a hacer tamales.

No rechazo los tamales.

—Estaremos ahí —Digo.

Después de que Alice y Jasper se van, Bella entra en la sala de estar y se sienta en el sofá, doblando sus piernas debajo de ella mientras se acurruca contra mí. Pongo mi brazo alrededor de ella y la atraigo hacia mí.

—Estoy deprimida —Dice—. Tenía la esperanza de que consiguiéramos por lo menos los mismos días en este semestre. Nunca tenemos nada de tiempo a solas con todos estos niños _mariposamente_ corriendo alrededor.

Podría pensarse que viviendo el uno frente al otro, tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo juntos. Ese no es el caso. El semestre pasado, ella iba a la escuela los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y yo los cinco días. Los fines de semana nos la pasábamos un montón de tiempo haciendo la tarea, pero en su mayoría nos manteníamos ocupados con Seth y Caulder, y los deportes. Cuando Renne falleció en septiembre, eso puso aún más en el plato de Bella. Ha sido un cambio, por decir lo menos. Lo único que parece que nos falta es realmente conseguir tiempo de calidad, solos. Es un poco raro irnos a una casa si los chicos están en otra, únicamente para estar solos. Casi siempre parece que ellos nos siguen cada vez que lo hacemos.

—Vamos a conseguirlo —Digo—. Siempre lo hacemos.

Ella tira de mi cara hacia la suya y me besa. He estado besándola todos los días durante más de un año, y de alguna manera todavía se pone cada vez mejor.

—Mejor me voy —Dice finalmente—. Tengo que levantarme temprano e ir a la universidad para terminar la inscripción. También necesito asegurarme de que Seth no está afuera besuqueándose con Claire.

Nos reímos de eso ahora, pero en cuestión de años va a ser nuestra realidad. Ni siquiera vamos a tener veinticinco años y vamos a estar criando adolescentes. Es un pensamiento aterrador.

—Espera, antes de que te vayas... ¿Cuáles son tus planes mañana por la noche?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Eres mi plan. Siempre eres mi único plan.

—Bien. Alice y Jasper se llevarán a los chicos. ¿Nos vemos a las siete?

Ella se anima y sonríe.

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir en una cita real, en vivo? —Asiento con la cabeza—. Bueno, apestas en eso, ya sabes. Siempre lo haces. A veces, a las chicas les gusta que se les _pregunte_ , no que simplemente se lo _digan_.

Ella está tratando de jugar duro para que lo consiga, lo que no tiene sentido. Ya la tengo... pero juego de todos modos.

Me arrodillo en el suelo delante de ella y la miro a los ojos.

—Bella, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme en una cita mañana por la noche?

Ella se recuesta en el sofá y mira hacia otro lado.

—No lo sé, estoy un poco ocupada —Dice—. Voy a comprobar mi horario y te haré saber.

Trata de verse seria, pero una sonrisa estalla en su rostro. Se inclina hacia adelante y me abraza, pero pierdo el equilibrio y terminamos en el suelo. Rueda sobre su espalda, se me queda mirando y se ríe.

—Está bien. Recógeme a las siete.

Quito el cabello de sus ojos y paso mi dedo por el borde de su rostro.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Dilo de nuevo —Dice.

Le beso la frente y repito lo que dije—: Te amo, Bella.

—Una vez más.

—Yo —Beso sus labios—. Te —Los beso de nuevo—. Amo.

—Te amo, también.

Descanso mi cuerpo sobre ella y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Pongo las manos sobre su cabeza y la presiono en el suelo. Me inclino como si fuera a besarla, pero no lo hago. Me gusta tomarle el pelo cuando estamos en esta posición. Apenas toco mis labios con los de ella hasta que cierra los ojos, y luego poco a poco me aparto. Ella abre los ojos y le sonrío, entonces me inclino de nuevo. Tan pronto como sus ojos se cierran, me alejo otra vez.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡ _Mariposamente_ bésame de una vez!

Libero sus manos, tomo su rostro y empujo mi boca a la suya.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que llegamos al "punto de retiro", como a Bella le gusta llamarlo. Sale de debajo de mí y se sienta en sus rodillas mientras yo ruedo sobre mi espalda y permanezco en el suelo. No nos gusta dejarnos llevar cuando no somos los únicos en la casa. Es tan fácil de hacer. Cuando nos sorprendemos llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, uno de nosotros siempre llama al retiro.

Antes de que Renne falleciera, cometimos el error de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, demasiado pronto... un error crucial de mi parte. Fue tan sólo dos semanas después de haber comenzado oficialmente a salir.

Caulder había ido a pasar la noche a la casa de Seth. Bella y yo volvimos a mi casa después de una película. Comenzamos a besarnos en el sofá y una cosa llevó a la otra... ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a detenerlo. No estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero las hubiéramos tenido eventualmente si Renne no hubiera entrado cuando lo hizo. Ella se volvió completamente loca. Estábamos mortificados. Ella castigó a Bella y no me dejó verla durante dos semanas. Probablemente pedí disculpas un millón de veces durante esas dos semanas.

Con el tiempo nos sentó juntos y nos hizo jurar que esperaríamos al menos un año. Hizo que Bella obtuviera la píldora, y me hizo mirarla a los ojos y darle mi palabra. Ella no estaba molesta por el hecho de que su hija de dieciocho años de edad casi tuvo relaciones sexuales. Renne era bastante razonable y sabía que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Lo que le dolía era que yo estuviera tan dispuesto a ir tras Bella en un plazo tan corto, después de sólo dos semanas de noviazgo. Me hizo sentir muy culpable, así que por supuesto que acepté la promesa. Ella también quería que le diéramos un buen ejemplo a Seth y Caulder, y nos hizo jurar que tampoco pasaríamos la noche en casa del otro durante ese periodo de tiempo.

Después de que Renne falleciera, hemos mantenido nuestra palabra. Más por respeto a Renne, que otra cosa. Dios sabe que es más que difícil a veces.

Un montón de veces.

No lo hemos discutido, pero la semana pasada pasó exactamente un año desde que le hicimos esa promesa a Renne. No quiero precipitar a Bella a nada. Quiero que sea totalmente decisión de ella, así que no he sacado el tema. Tampoco lo ha hecho ella. Pero, de nuevo, en realidad no hemos estado solos, tampoco.

—Punto de retiro —Dice y se levanta—. Te veré mañana por la noche. Siete en punto. No llegues tarde.

—Ve a buscar el teléfono y mándame un mensaje de buenas noches —Digo.

Abre la puerta y me enfrenta mientras se retira de la casa, poco a poco cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Una vez más? —Dice.

—Te amo, Bella.

* * *

 ***** Receta hecha con pasta, mezclada con queso parmesano y mantequilla.

 ****** FCC (Federal Communications Commission): La Comisión Federal de Comunicaciones regula las comunicaciones interestatales e internacionales por radio, televisión, satélite y cable.

 **Hola! Empezamos con un capítulo bastante... normal, considerando la pasad historia ¿qué tal? No se ustedes pero a mí me encanta Claire, es una rara adición a esta rara familia. Alice y Jasper se volvieron una constante en la vida de Bella y Edward y me parece genial, ya que los maniene sujetos a su edad y no en una edad que todavía no tienen pero que se sienten al estar a cargo de dos chicos de once años :/ Seth y Caulder han progresado mucho en su amistad, ya son prácticamente hermanos y es muy lindo porque se necesitan mutuamente. Ohhh y no es broma ¡Este libro es narrado todito por Edward! y me encana como comienza cada capítulo escrito por él *-***

 **Bueno como ya les dije los días de publicación serán los lunes por cuestión de tienpo libre... un consejo: Nunca, nunca ¡NUNCA! Pierdan una asignatura en la Universidad, es la cosa mas mariposamente horrible que pueden hacer -.- Pero bueno, como dice mi mamá "a lo hecho pecho" ya no tenfo de ptra... Pero es lo peor, me toca madrugar los sábados ¡que injusticia! Es triste mi vida.**

 **Pero bueno, ya no les aburro más con mi triste vida, mejor pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **iwanaha: Lo sé, lo sé, ya todas estamos perdidamente enamoradas de Edward/Will espero te gustara el capítulo :)**

 **SerenitySey: Jajajaja yo también creo que esta será una Bella más terca que la anterior.**

 **Bueno no fueron muchos reviews, pero muchas gracias chicas por dejarlos y al resto gracias por las alertas y favoritos a la historia, aunque no dejen reviews sé que están presentes ;)**

 **Bueno no es más, sólo una cosita, y perdón la insistencia :S pero pasen por mi blog plis (puchero) *-***

 **Travesura realizada, Nox**

 **Paula!**

* * *

 ***Estoy re editando los capítulos ya subidos porque he encontrado algunos errores en ellos ;)**

 **Capítulo re-subido: 31 - 08 - 2017**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **2**

 ** _Viernes, 6 de enero del 2012_**

 _Le voy a dar a Bella su regalo en un rato. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es, ya que no lo elegí yo. No puedo escribir nada más ahora mismo, mis manos están temblando. ¿Cómo diablos estas citas todavía me ponen nervioso? Soy tan patético._

—Chicos, nada de reveses esta noche. Saben que Jasper no puede seguirles la corriente cuando hablan al revés. —Ondeo la mano para decir adiós y cierro la puerta detrás de ellos.

Son casi las siete. Voy al baño y me lavo los dientes, luego agarro mis llaves y la chaqueta y me dirijo al auto. Puedo verla observando desde la ventana. Probablemente no se da cuenta de esto, pero siempre puedo encontrarla observando desde la ventana. Especialmente en los meses antes de que estuviéramos oficialmente saliendo. Cada día llegaba a casa y veía su sombra. Es lo que me dio esperanza de que un día seríamos capaces de estar juntos... el hecho de que ella todavía pensaba en mí.

Luego de nuestra pelea en el lavadero, sin embargo, ella jamás volvió a observar por la ventana. Creí que lo había arruinado todo para siempre.

Salgo de mi camino directo al suyo. Dejo el auto en marcha y doy la vuelta para abrir la puerta para ella. Cuando vuelvo a entrar al auto, respiro una bocanada de su perfume. Es el de vainilla... mi favorito.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunta.

—Ya verás. Es una sorpresa —Digo mientras salgo de su camino de entrada. En lugar de dar vuelta por la calle, me meto directo en mi propio camino. Apago el motor y corro hacia su lado del auto y abro la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?

Tomo su mano y la saco del auto.

—Estamos aquí. —Amo la mirada de confusión en su rostro, así que me ahorro los detalles.

— ¿Me invitaste a salir a una cita en tu casa? ¡Me preparé, Edward! Quiero _ir_ a algún lado.

Está gimoteando. Me río, tomo su mano y la llevo adentro.

—No, _tú_ me hiciste invitarte a una cita. Jamás dije que íbamos a ir a alguna parte. Sólo pregunté si tenías planes.

Ya he preparado la cena, así que entro en la cocina y agarro nuestros platos. En lugar de sentarnos en la mesa para comer, llevo los platos hacia la mesa de café en la sala de estar. Ella se saca su chaqueta y parece un poco decepcionada. Sigo eludiéndola mientras preparo nuestras bebidas, luego tomo asiento a su lado en el suelo.

—No estoy tratando de parecer desagradecida —Dice con la boca llena de pasta—. Es sólo que ya nunca logramos ir a ninguna parte. Tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente.

Tomo un trago y me limpio la boca.

—Nena, sé a qué te refieres. Pero esta noche ha sido algo así como _planeada_ por sí misma para nosotros. —Arrojo otro palito de pan en su plato.

— ¿A qué te refieres con planeada para nosotros? No estoy entendiendo —Dice. No respondo. Sólo sigo comiendo—. Edward, sólo dime qué está pasando, tus evasivas me están poniendo nerviosa.

Le sonrío y tomo un trago.

—No estoy intentando ponerte nerviosa. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me dijeron que hiciera.

Ella no puede darse cuenta que estoy disfrutando de esto. Deja de intentar conseguir algo de mí y toma otro bocado de su boca.

—La pasta está buena, por lo menos —Dice.

—También lo es la vista.

Ella sonríe, me guiña el ojo y sigue comiendo.

Tiene el pelo suelo esta noche. Amo cuando tiene el cabello suelto. También amo cuando se viste bien. De hecho, no creo que ella jamás se haya vestido de una manera que haga que yo no ame. Es tan increíblemente hermosa... especialmente cuando no está intentando serlo.

Me doy cuenta de que he estado mirándola fijamente, perdido en mis pensamientos. Apenas he comido la mitad de mi comida y ella ya casi ha terminado.

— ¿Edward? —Termina su último bocado de comida cuando limpia su boca con su servilleta—. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con mi madre? —Pregunta en voz baja—. Ya sabes... ¿con nuestra promesa hacia ella?

Sé lo que me está preguntando. Inmediatamente me siento culpable de no haber pensado en lo que ella pensaría de mis intenciones para esta noche. No quiero que se sienta como si esperara algo de ella.

—No de esa manera, nena. —Estiro la mano y tomo la de ella—. Eso no es de lo que se trata esta noche. Lamento si pensaste eso. Eso es para otro momento... cuando estés lista.

Ella me sonríe.

—Bueno, no iba a oponerme si lo era —Dice.

Su comentario me atrapa fuera de guardia. Me he acostumbrado tanto al hecho de que uno de nosotros siempre se va al retiro; no he realmente disfrutado de la posibilidad de la alternativa esta noche.

Se ve avergonzada por su adelantamiento y vuelve su atención de vuelta al plato. Separa un pedazo de pan y lo hunde en la salsa. Cuando ha terminado de comer, toma un trago y me vuelve a mirar.

—Antes —susurra inestablemente—, cuando pregunté si esto tenía algo que ver con mi mamá, dijiste "no de esa manera". ¿A qué te referías con eso? ¿Estás diciendo que esta noche tiene algo que ver con ella en una manera diferente?

Asiento, luego me pongo de pie, tomo su mano y la levanto.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella y se inclina contra mi pecho y engancha sus manos detrás de mi espalda.

—Tiene algo que ver con ella, nena. —Saca su rostro de mi pecho y levanta la mirada hacia mí mientras explico—. Me dio algo más... además de las cartas.

Renne me hizo prometerle que no le diría a ella sobre las cartas y el regalo hasta que fuera tiempo de dárselas. Ya han abierto las cartas; el regalo era para Bella y yo. Se suponía que fuera un regalo de Navidad para que abramos juntos, pero esta es la primera oportunidad que hemos tenido de estar solos.

—Ven a mi habitación. —Dejo ir mi agarre y tomo su mano. Me sigue detrás hasta que llegamos a mi habitación donde la caja que Renne me dio está en la cama. Bella camina hacia ella y pasa su mano a través de la envoltura. Manosea el moño de terciopelo rojo y suspira.

— ¿Esto realmente es de ella? —Pregunta suavemente.

Me siento en la cama y me muevo para que ella se siente conmigo.

Levantamos nuestras piernas y nos sentamos con el regalo entre nosotros. Hay una carta agarrada a la parte superior de él con nuestros nombres en ella; junto a las claras instrucciones de no leer la tarjeta hasta haber abierto el regalo.

—Edward, ¿por qué no me dijiste que había algo más? ¿Es el último? —Puedo ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Siempre intenta mucho ocultarlas. No sé por qué odia tanto cuando llora. Paso mis dedos a través de su mejilla y limpio una lágrima.

—El último, lo juro —Digo—. Quería que lo abriéramos juntos.

Se pone derecha y hace su mejor intento para volver a su postura.

— ¿Quieres hacer los honores, o debería hacerlo yo? —Pregunta.

—Esa es una pregunta tonta —Digo.

—No existen las preguntas tontas —Dice—. Debería saber eso, señor Cullen. —Se inclina hacia adelante y me besa, luego se vuelve hacia atrás y comienza a desenvolver la esquina del paquete. La observo mientras lo abre, revelando la caja de cartón envuelta en cinta adhesiva.

—Dios mío, tiene que haber seis capas de cinta adhesiva aquí —Dice sarcásticamente—. Como tu auto. —Levanta la mirada y me da una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Graciosa —Digo.

Golpeo su rodilla y la observo tirar a través de la cinta adhesiva con el pulgar. Justo cuando se abre camino en el borde final, hace una pausa.

—Gracias por hacer esto por ella —Dice—. Por quedarte con el regalo. —Vuelve a bajar la mirada hacia él y lo sostiene sin abrirlo—. ¿Sabes lo que es? —Pregunta.

—Ni idea. Espero que no sea un cachorro, ha estado debajo de mi cama por cuatro meses.

Ella ríe.

—Estoy nerviosa —Dice—. Realmente no quiero llorar otra vez. —Duda antes de finalmente abrir la tapa de la caja y dobla las solapas hacia atrás. Saca los contenidos de la caja mientras yo saco el cartón de ella. Rompe el papel y revela un florero de cristal claro. Dentro del florero, está lleno hasta el borde con estrellas geométricas de varios colores. Lucen como origami. Cientos de estrellas de papel en 3D del tamaño del pulgar.

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunto.

—No lo sé, pero es hermoso —Dice. Seguimos mirándolo, intentando darle sentido al regalo y al contenido dentro de él. Ella abre la tarjeta y la mira—. No puedo leerla, Edward. Tendrás que hacerlo. —La deja en mis manos.

La abro y la leo en voz alta.

 _Edward y Bella,_

 _El amor es la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Desafortunadamente, es también una de las cosas más difíciles del mundo a las que aferrarse, y una de las cosas más fáciles de desechar. Ninguno de los dos tiene ya una madre o un padre al cual ir para consejos sobre relaciones. Ninguno de los dos tiene a nadie a quien ir para llorar en su hombro cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, y se pondrán difíciles. Ninguno de los dos tiene a alguien a quien ir cuando sólo quieren compartir lo divertido, lo feliz, o el dolor del corazón. Ambos están en desventaja cuando se trata del aspecto del amor. Ambos sólo se tienen el uno al otro, y por esa razón, tendrán que trabajar más duro en construir una base fuerte para su futuro juntos. No sólo son el amor del otro; también son el único confidente del otro._

 _Escribí a mano algunas cosas en tiras de papel y las envolví en estrellas. Puede que sean frases inspiradoras, letras de canciones inspiradoras, o simplemente algunos francamente buenos consejos paternos. No quiero que abran una y la lean hasta que ciertamente se sientan como si la necesitaran. Si tienen un mal día, si se pelean, o si sólo necesitan algo que les levante el ánimo... para eso son. Pueden abrir una juntos; pueden abrir una solos. Sólo quiero que haya algo a lo que ambos puedan acudir, cuando y si lo necesitan._

 _Edward... gracias. Gracias por entrar en nuestras vidas. Tanto dolor y preocupación del que he estado sintiendo ha sido aliviado por el mero hecho de que sé que mi hija es amada por ti._

Bella toma mi mano cuando hago una pausa. No estaba esperando que Renne se dirigiera a mí personalmente. Ella se limpia una lágrima de los ojos. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por evitar mis propias lágrimas. Respiro hondo y me aclaro la garganta, luego termino de leer la carta.

 _Eres un hombre maravilloso, y has sido un maravilloso amigo para mí. Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por amar a mi hija como lo haces. La respetas, no necesitas cambiar por ella, y la inspiras. Jamás puedes imaginarte lo agradecida que he estado por ti, y la paz que le trajiste a mi alma._

 _Y Bella; esta soy yo empujándote el hombro, dándote mi aprobación. No podrías haber elegido a nadie mejor a quien amar si yo lo hubiera escogido con mi propia mano. También, gracias por ser tan determinada en mantener a nuestra familia junta. Tenías razón en que Seth necesitaba estar contigo. Gracias por ayudarme a ver eso. Y recuerda, cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles para él, por favor enséñale a dejar de tallar calabazas..._

 _Los amo a ambos y les deseo una vida juntos llena de felicidad._

 _Renne._

 _"Y alrededor de todos mis recuerdos, tú bailas..." ~The Avett Brothers_

Vuelvo a poner la carta dentro del sobre y observo mientras Bella frota sus manos a través del cristal, dándolo vueltas para verlo desde todos los ángulos.

—La vi hacer estas una vez. Cuando caminaba a su cuarto, estaba envolviendo tiras de papel y se detenía y las ponía a un lado mientras hablábamos. Me había olvidado de eso. Me olvidé de todo eso. Deben haberle tomado una eternidad.

Observa las estrellas y la observo a ella. Se seca más lágrimas de los ojos con la parte trasera de su mano. Está tomándolo bien, considerando todas las cosas.

—Quiero leerlas todas, pero a la vez espero que jamás necesitemos leerlas, _siquiera_ —Dice.

Me inclino hacia adelante y le doy un beso rápido.

—Eres tan increíble como tu madre. —Tomo el florero de sus manos y lo llevo al armario y lo dejo allí. Bella toma la caja y pone el papel envolvente dentro de ella y la deja en el suelo. Pone la carta en la mesa, y luego se acuesta de vuelta en la cama. Me acuesto a su lado, me giro hacia ella y dejo mi brazo sobre su cintura.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto. No puedo darme cuenta si está triste.

Ella me mira y sonríe.

—Creí que me dolería escuchar sus palabras otra vez, pero no lo hizo. En realidad, me hicieron feliz —Dice.

—A mí también —Digo—. Estaba realmente preocupado de que fuera un cachorro.

Ella ríe y posa su cabeza en mi brazo. Nos quedamos allí en silencio, observándonos el uno al otro. Paso mi mano hacia arriba por su brazo y trazo su rostro y su cuello con las yemas de mis dedos. Amo verla pensar.

Eventualmente, levanta la cabeza de mi brazo y se desliza encima de mí, posando sus manos en mi nuca. Se inclina y lentamente sella mis labios con los suyos. Rápidamente me consumo por el sabor de sus labios y La sensación de sus cálidas manos. Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y paso mis dedos a través de su cabello mientras le devuelvo el beso. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hemos estado solos y juntos sin la posibilidad de ser interrumpidos. Odio estar así de apurado, pero luego una vez más amo estar así de apurado. Su piel es tan suave, sus labios son perfectos. Se hace cada vez más difícil retirarse.

Pasa sus manos debajo de mi camiseta y suavemente se burla de mi cuello con su boca. Sabe que eso me vuelve loco, y aun así ha estado haciéndolo más y más últimamente. Creo que le gusta empujar sus límites.

Uno de los dos necesita retirarse... y no sé si yo pueda hacerlo. Aparentemente, ella tampoco puede.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —susurra. Levanta mi camiseta y sus labios hacen su camino hacia mi pecho.

— ¿Tiempo? —Digo débilmente.

—Hasta que los chicos lleguen a casa. —Lentamente, besa su camino de vuelta a mi cuello otra vez—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que lleguen a casa? —Lleva su rostro de vuelta al mío y me mira. Puedo decir por la mirada en sus ojos que está diciéndome que no se va a retirar.

Llevo mi brazo sobre mi rostro y cubro mis ojos. Intento hablarme a mí mismo para tranquilizarme. Así no es como quiero que sea para ella. _Piensa en algo más, Edward. Piensa en la universidad, en las tareas, en cachorros y cajas de cartón, lo que sea._

Ella levanta mi brazo de mi rostro, así puede mirarme a los ojos.

—Edward... ha pasado un año. Te _deseo_.

Ruedo con ella hasta posarla sobre su espalda y apoyo mi cabeza sobre mi codo y me inclino hacia ella, acariciándole el rostro con mi otra mano.

—Bella, créeme... yo también estoy listo. Pero no aquí. No ahora. Tendrás que ir a casa en una hora cuando los chicos vuelvan y no creo que pueda soportarlo. —La beso en la frente—. En dos semanas tenemos un fin de semana de tres días... nos iremos juntos. Sólo nosotros dos. Veré si mis abuelos pueden cuidar de los chicos y podemos pasar todo el fin de semana juntos.

Patea con las piernas y da vuelta hacia abajo sobre la cama, frustrada.

— ¡No puedo _esperar_ dos semanas más! ¡Ya hemos estado esperando cincuenta y siete semanas!

Me río de su infantilismo y me inclino, plantando un beso en su mejilla.

—Si yo puedo esperar, tú _definitivamente_ puedes esperar —aseguro.

Rueda los ojos.

—Dios, eres un aburrido —bromea.

—Oh, ¿soy un aburrido? —Digo—. ¿Quieres que te tire de vuelta en la ducha? ¿Qué te refresque? Lo haré si es lo que necesitas.

—Sólo si te metes conmigo —Dice. Sus ojos se abren y se sienta y me empuja sobre mi espalda, inclinándose sobre mí—. ¡Edward! —Dice emocionada mientras se da cuenta de algo—. ¿Significa eso que podemos tomar duchas juntos? ¿En nuestra escapatoria?

Su afán me sorprende. Todo lo que hace me sorprende.

— ¿No estás nerviosa? —Pregunto.

—No, para nada. —Sonríe y se inclina más cerca—. Sé que estaré en buenas manos.

—Definitivamente estarás en buenas manos —Digo, acercándola a mí. Justo cuando estoy a punto de besarla otra vez, mi teléfono vibra. Ella busca en mi bolsillo y lo saca.

—Jasper —Dice. Me entrega el teléfono y rueda para retirarse de mí.

Leo el mensaje.

—Genial, Seth vomitó. Creen que está mal del estómago así que lo traerán a casa.

Ella gime y se levanta de la cama.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Odio el vómito! Caulder probablemente se va a contagiar también, por cómo se pasan la mierda entre ellos.

—Le responderé el mensaje y le diré que lleve a Seth a tu casa. Ve allí y espera. Yo correré a la tienda y le traeré algo de medicina. —Me vuelvo a poner la camiseta y agarro el jarrón que nos hizo Renne, así puedo ponerlo en el estante de libros de la sala de estar. Salimos de la habitación en modo parental.

—Consigue algo de sopa, también. Para mañana. Y algo de Sprite —Dice.

Cuando dejo el florero en la sala de estar, ella busca con su mano dentro de él y agarra una estrella. Me ve observándola y ríe.

—Puede que haya una buena idea aquí. Para los vómitos —Dice.

—Tenemos un largo camino por delante, será mejor que no te los gastes todos. —Cuando salimos de la casa, agarro su brazo y tiro de ella hacia mí y le doy un abrazo de buenas noches—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ella ríe y me devuelve el abrazo.

—Gracias por mi cita. Fue una de mis favoritas.

—Lo mejor está por venir —Digo, haciendo alusión a nuestra futura escapada.

—Haré que lo prometas. —Se aleja y comienza a caminar hacia su casa. Me giro hacia el auto y abro la puerta cuando ella grita a través de la calle.

— ¡Edward! ¿Una vez más?

— ¡Te amo, Bella!

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaa, lo siento mucho pero mi fin de semana fue caótico, litral caótico -.- y ni les digo hoy, creo que he hecho que la historia de Odiseo (héroe griego también conocido como Ulises) sea un chiste comparado con mi día... pero bueno, a lo importante.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Esa Renne sabía lo que hacía, mira que dejarles un jarrón con frases y consejos debe ser la idea de una genia... o de una madre que no quería dejar a sus hijos abandonados, depende de como lo vean, yo no sé ustedes, pero este Edward me gusta más que el del libro pasado, pero a ambos los amo :D**

 **Brigitte Malfoy: Todos los Will son así, pero mis favoritos: Will Cooper y Will Herondale *-* 3**

 **No he recibido muchos Reviews :/ será que no han encontrado la historia :S no sé, pero gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews recibidos, lo agradezco mucho...**

 **Ahh un mensaje para Iwanaha: chica no puedo creer que leyeras eso! creeme que estoy que la elimino, hace rato la releí y lo que pensé fue "Oh por Dios, ¿qué hice?". Jajajaj no puedo creer que odies las canciones... a mi me gustan :( no se si seguirla, lleva mucho tiempo en pausa, la verdad es que tengo algunas ideas escritas en un cuaderno, pero me dan ganas es de volver a escribirla desde el principio, pero aun no me decido, te gusta TMI ¡genial! yo ya quiero que salga el nuevo libro, pero por ahora me conformo con los libros de la academia de cazadores :D**

 **Bueno, no es más... ah no se+i, una cosita :D pasen por mi blog, pliiiiiis *puchero* se los pido, el link está en mi perfil :D**

 **Travesura realizada, Nox**

 **Paula!**

* * *

 **Estoy re-editando los capítulos subidos porque he encontrado algunos errores en ellos ;)**

 **Capítulo re subido: 31 - 08 - 2017**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Lummus, Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas ;)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama a Colleen Hoover.**

* * *

 **3**

 **7 de enero del 2012**

 _Odio mariposamente las hamburguesas de queso._

* * *

Infierno. Infierno puro es la mejor manera que puedo describir las últimas veinticuatro horas. En el momento en que Jasper y Alice llegaron a casa con los chicos, era evidente que Seth no tenía un bicho en el estómago después de todo. Jasper no llamó a la puerta cuando pasaba por la puerta principal y se dirigía hacia el baño. Caulder era el siguiente, luego Bella y Alice. Fui el último en sentir los efectos de la intoxicación por alimentos. Caulder y yo no habíamos hecho otra cosa que yacer en el sofá, tomando turnos en el baño desde la medianoche de ayer.

No puedo dejar de envidiar a Claire. Debería haber sólo comido pan, también. En el momento en que el pensamiento cruza mi cabeza, hay un golpe en la puerta. No me levanto. Ni siquiera puedo hablar. No conozco a nadie que tenga la cortesía de llamar a la puerta, así que no sé quién está allí. Supongo que no me enteraré, porque… no me muevo.

Estoy tumbado en el sofá de espaldas a la puerta, pero he oído que se abre lentamente y puedo sentir el aire frío circulando mientras una voz femenina que no reconozco dice mi nombre.

— ¿Edward?

Todavía no me importa quién es. En este punto, estoy deseando que sea alguien que acabe conmigo… que me ponga fuera de mi miseria. Me toma toda la energía levantar una mano en el aire para que quien quiera que sea sepa que estoy aquí.

—Oh, pobrecito —dice. Cierra la puerta, camina al frente del sofá y me mira. Echo un vistazo hacia ella y me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de quién es. Probablemente tiene unos cuarenta años… su pelo negro y corto está trazado con gris. Es pequeña, más que Bella. Trato de sonreír, pero creo que no lo hago. Frunce el ceño y mira a Caulder, que está desmayado en otro sofá. Me doy cuenta que tiene una botella entre sus manos cuando pasa a través de la sala y entra a la cocina. Oigo cuando abre los cajones, y regresa con una cuchara.

—Esto ayudará. Isabella dijo que ustedes estaban enfermos, también. —Vierte un poco del líquido en la cuchara y se agacha, entregándome la cuchara.

Lo tomo. Tomaría cualquier cosa en este punto. Trago la medicina y toso cuando quema el interior de mi garganta. Alcanzo el vaso de agua y tomo un sorbo. No quería beber demasiado. — ¿Qué demonios es esto? —pregunto.

Se ve decepcionada por mi reacción. —Yo lo hice. Hago mi propia medicina. Te ayudará. Lo prometo. —Se acerca a Caulder y lo sacude para que despierte. Acepta la medicina como yo lo hice, sin ninguna pregunta, luego cierra sus ojos otra vez.

—Soy Leah, por cierto. La mamá de Claire.

 _Eso lo explica._

—Dijo que ustedes comieron carne rancia. —Hace una mueca cuando dice la palabra "carne".

No quiero pensar en eso, así que cierro mis ojos y trato de poner el pensamiento fuera de mi mente. Creo que ve la náusea construyéndose detrás de mí expresión, por lo que se disculpa.

—Lo siento. Por eso somos vegetarianas.

—Gracias, Leah —digo, esperando que termine. No lo hace.

—Comencé a lavar en la casa de Isabella. Si quieres, puedo lavar algunas cosas suyas, también. —Ella no espera a que responda. Camina por el pasillo y comienza a recolectar ropa, luego los lleva al cuarto de lavado. Oigo el inicio, seguido por el ruido de la lavadora. Está lavando.

Esta mujer que no sé quién es está limpiado mi casa. Estoy demasiado cansado para oponerme. Incluso estoy demasiado cansado para estar satisfecho.

— ¿Edward? —Camina a través de la sala de estar. Abro mis ojos, pero apenas—. Volveré en una hora para poner la ropa en la secadora. Voy a traer un poco de sopa, también.

Asiento con la cabeza, O a menos _creo_ que asiento.

* * *

No ha pasado una hora todavía, pero sea lo que sea que Leah me dio ya me está haciendo sentir un poco mejor. Caulder logra llegar a su habitación y se desmaya en su cama. Entro a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de Sprite cuando la puerta se abre. Es Bella. Se ve tan devastada como yo, pero sigue siendo hermosa.

—Hola, bebé. —Entra a la cocina y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor. Está en pijama y pantuflas. No son las de Darth Vader, pero sigue siendo sexy.

— ¿Cómo se siente Caulder? —dice.

—Mejor, creo. Lo que sea que Leah nos dio está funcionando.

—Sí, lo hace. —Descansa su cabeza en mi pecho y toma un profundo respiro—. Desearía tener suficientes sofás en una casa, así podríamos estar enfermos todos juntos.

Hemos traído a colación el tema de vivir juntos antes. Tiene un sentido económico, nuestras facturas se reducirían a la mitad. Ella sólo tiene diecinueve años, aunque… parece gustarle tener su tiempo a solas.

La idea de tomar un salto tan enorme nos pone a ambos un poco nerviosos, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para esperar en ese paso hasta que estemos seguros de ello.

—También deseo eso —digo. Naturalmente me inclino para besarla, pero sacude su cabeza y aleja su cara de la mía.

—Nop —dice—. No nos besaremos al menos por las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

Me río y la beso en la cabeza en su lugar.

—Creo que voy a volver ahora. Quería ver como estabas. —Evita mi cara y me besa en el brazo en su lugar.

— ¡Ustedes dos son tan lindos! —dice Leah. Camina por el comedor y coloca un recipiente con sopa en la nevera, luego se da vuelta y se dirige a la sala de lavado. Ni siquiera la oí abrir la puerta… mucho menos tocar.

—Gracias por la medicina, Leah. Realmente ayudó —dice Bella.

—No hay problema —dice Leah—. Esa mezcla puede sacar la mierda de la nada. Háganme saber si necesitan más.

Bella me mira y rueda los ojos. —Te veo luego, bebé. Te amo.

—Te amo, también. Déjame saber cuándo Seth se sienta mejor, podemos ir esta noche.

Bella se va y tomo asiento en la mesa y lentamente tomo mi bebida. Sigo sin confiar en ingerir alguna cosa en este momento.

Leah saca la silla del otro lado de la mesa, y se sienta. —Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —pregunta. No estoy seguro de a qué historia se está refiriendo, así que levanto mis cejas hacia ella mientras tomo otro sorbo y espero a que dé más detalles—. De ustedes dos. Y Seth y Caulder. Es un poco extraño desde el punto de vista de una madre. Tengo una hija de once años quien parece disfrutar de pasar tiempo con todos ustedes, siento que mi deber de madre es conocer su historia. Tú y Bella son prácticamente niños, criando niños.

Es muy contundente. Como sea, la forma en que lo dice es algo apropiado, de alguna manera. Ella es fácil de gustar. Ahora sé por qué Claire es de la manera que es.

Pongo mi Sprite en la mesa y limpio la condensación del cristal con mis pulgares. —Mis padres murieron tres años atrás. —Sigo mirando el vaso en frente de mí, evitando su mirada. No quiero ver la compasión en sus ojos—. El padre de Bella murió hace un año… su madre falleció en septiembre. Así que… aquí estamos, criando a nuestros hermanos.

Leah se inclina en su silla y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —Estoy sorprendida. —Sólo asiento y le doy una media sonrisa. Al menos no dijo cuánto lo sentía por nosotros. Odio la lástima más que nada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?

— ¿Oficialmente? Desde el dieciocho de diciembre, un poco más de un año.

— ¿Y _extraoficialmente_? —dice.

Me muevo en mi asiento. ¿Por qué especifiqué _oficialmente_?

—El dieciocho de diciembre, un poco más de un año —digo otra vez y sonrío. No voy a decir más detalles que eso—. ¿Cuál es _tu_ historia, Leah?

Se ríe y se levanta. —Edward, ¿alguien te ha dicho que es de mala educación ser entrometido? —Camina hacia la puerta principal—. Déjame saber si necesitas algo. Sabes donde vivimos.

* * *

Pasamos todo el domingo viendo películas y estando adoloridos.

Todavía estamos un poco mareados, así que nos saltamos la comida chatarra.

El lunes volvemos a la realidad. Dejo a Seth y Caulder en su escuela y me dirijo a la universidad. Tres de mis cuatro clases se encuentran en el mismo edificio, uno de los beneficios de estar en la escuela de posgrado. Una vez que el plan de estudio se establece, todas las clases son similares y se enseñan usualmente en la misma zona. La primera de mis cuatro clases, sin embargo, está a medio camino a través del campus. Es un nivel de posgrado electivo llamado _Muerte y Muriendo_. Pensé que sería interesante, creo que tengo más experiencia en el tema. Y tampoco tenía otra opción. No había otro posgrado electivo en el bloque de las ocho que pudiera tomar, así que estoy atorado en esto sí quiero que todos mis créditos cuenten.

Cuando entro, los estudiantes están sentados de forma esporádica por la habitación. Es una de las salas de auditorio creadas con tablas que tienen dos escaños cada uno. Subo las escaleras y tomo asiento en la parte trasera de la sala. Ahora es diferente ser el estudiante y no el profesor. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar en la cabeza de la clase. El cambio de roles ha tomado algún tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Las clases se llenan bastante rápido. Es el primer día del semestre, así que probablemente será el único día en que la gente llegue temprano. Es como usualmente es… los nuevos desaparecen en dos días. Es raro que tu profesor pase todos los días la lista después de dos días.

Lanzo mis cosas sobre la mesa y tomo asiento. Mi teléfono vibra dentro de mi bolsillo así que lo tomo y deslizo el dedo por la pantalla. Es un texto de Bella.

 _Finalmente encontré mi teléfono. Espero que te gusten tus clases. Te amo y te veré esta noche._

Comienzo a responderle de vuelta cuando el profesor comienza a repasar la lista. Termino el texto, presiono enviar y pongo mi teléfono de vuelta al bolsillo.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —dice el profesor. Levanto una mano, me mira y asiente con la cabeza, luego marca su lista.

Continúa llamando y miro alrededor para ver si reconozco a alguien.

Había un par de personas que se graduaron con mi electivo del semestre pasado. Usualmente no hay mucha gente que conozco en mis clases ya que estoy un poco más adelante. La mayoría de mis compañeros de secundaria se graduaron de la universidad el año pasado, y muchos de ellos no decidieron la escuela de posgrado. Mientras mis ojos abren camino por la habitación, me doy cuenta de una chica con el pelo rubio en la primera fila que se giró completamente en su asiento. Cuando encuentro su mirada, se me cae el corazón. Sonríe y agita su mano cuando ve que la reconozco. Se da la vuelta y recoge sus cosas, entonces se levanta y hace su camino por las escaleras.

No. Viene hacia mí. Está a punto de sentarse conmigo. _Oh, dios._

— ¡Edward! Oh, Dios mío, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades? Ha pasado tanto tiempo —dice.

Hago lo mejor que puedo para sonreírle. No entiendo mi reacción en estos momentos. No puedo decir si es ira, culpa, o qué. —Hola, Tanya. —Trato de sonar feliz de verla.

Toma el asiento de al lado, se inclina y me abraza. — ¿Cómo estás? —susurra—. ¿Cómo está Caulder?

—Está bien —digo—. Creciendo. Tendrá once en dos meses.

— ¿ _Once_? Guau —dice, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

No nos hemos visto en casi tres años. Ella sabe que nos separamos en malos términos, por decirlo suavemente, todavía está actuando como si estuviera emocionada de verme. Desearía decir lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo está Emmett? —pregunto.

Emmett es su hermano mayor. Éramos muy buenos amigos mientras Tanya y yo salimos, pero no hemos hablado desde que rompimos.

—Bien. Está realmente bien. Está casado ahora, con Rosalie la chica con la que salía antes de… bueno ya sabes, tienen un bebé en camino.

—Claro Rosalie. Me alegro por ellos. Dile que les digo eso.

—Lo haré —dice.

— ¿Tanya Denali? —Llama el profesor.

Levanta su mano. —Aquí —dice mientras él marca su lista. Vuelve su atención a mí—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás casado?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —dice sonriendo.

No me gusta esto. No me gusta cómo me está mirando, he visto esa mirada en ella antes. Salimos durante más de dos años, la conozco bastante bien. Y ahora mismo, sus intenciones no son buenas para mí.

—No estoy casado, pero estoy saliendo con alguien —aclaro. Puedo ver el ligero cambio en su expresión, pero lo enmascara con una sonrisa.

—Bien por ti —dice—. ¿Es serio? —Está cavando en busca de pistas.

—Mucho.

Los dos miramos al frente cuando el profesor comienza a explicar los requisitos del semestre y a repasar el plan de estudios. El resto de la hora, no hablamos mucho con la excepción de preguntas ocasionales de la clase de información. Cuando el profesor nos deja salir, rápidamente me pongo de pie.

—Es muy bueno verte, Edward —dice—. Estoy emocionada con la clase ahora. Tenemos un montón con qué ponernos al día.

Le sonrío sin estar de acuerdo. Me da otro abrazo rápido y se aleja. Recojo mis cosas y me dirijo a mi segunda clase mientras pienso la mejor manera de contarle esto a Bella.

Bella nunca me ha preguntado por mis relaciones pasadas. Dice que no hay nada bueno de hablar de ello, así que nunca lo hicimos. No estoy segura de que sepa de Tanya. Sabe que tuve una relación bastante seria en la escuela secundaria. Sabe incluso que he tenido sexo, hablamos sobre eso. No sé cómo va a tomar esto. No me gustaría molestarla, pero tampoco quiero esconderle algo.

Pero, ¿qué estaría escondiendo? ¿Es realmente necesario decirle con cuáles estudiantes estoy? Nunca discutimos eso antes, así que, ¿por qué siento la necesidad de decírselo ahora? Si se lo digo, sólo se preocupará innecesariamente. Si no se lo digo, ¿qué daño estoy haciendo? Bella no está en mi clase, no está en la escuela los días que estoy. Le he dejado claro a Tanya que estoy en una relación… eso debería ser suficiente.

Al final de mi última clase, me he convencido a mí mismo que Bella no necesita saberlo.

* * *

Cuando llego a la escuela primaria, Seth y Caulder están sentados en un banco lejos del resto de los estudiantes. La señora Brill está de pie justo detrás de ellos, esperando.

—Genial —murmuro para mí mismo. He oído historias de horror sobre ella, pero nunca he tenido que lidiar con ella. Apago el motor y salgo, es obvio que eso está esperando que haga.

—Tú debes ser Edward —dice mientras extiende su mano—. Nos hemos visto antes, pero no oficialmente creo.

—Mucho gusto. —Miro a los chicos que no están haciendo contacto visual conmigo. Cuando miro de nuevo a la señora Brill, asiente con la cabeza hacia la izquierda, indicando que le gustaría hablar conmigo lejos del alcance de sus oídos.

—Hubo un incidente la semana pasada con Seth en la cafetería —dice la señora Brill mientras caminamos por la acera, lejos de la multitud—. No estoy segura cuál es la relación entre tú y Seth, pero no fui capaz de ponerme en contacto con su hermana.

—Somos conscientes de lo que paso —digo—. Isabella extravió su teléfono. ¿Le digo que se contacte con usted?

—No, eso no es el por qué quiero hablar contigo —dice—. Quiero estar segura de que ambos están al tanto del incidente de la semana pasada, y lo estén manejando apropiadamente.

—Lo fue. Nos encargamos de ello —digo. No sé a qué se refiere con "manejarlo apropiadamente", pero dudo que espere que su castigo fue reírse sobre ello en el comedor. Oh, bueno.

—Quería hablar contigo de un asunto diferente. Hay un nuevo estudiante aquí, y ella parece estar bien con Seth y Caulder. ¿Claire? —Ella espera que sepa a qué se está refiriendo. Asiento con la cabeza—. Hubo un incidente hoy que la involucró a ella y a alguno de los otros estudiantes —dice.

Dejo de caminar y me doy vuelta, de repente cada vez nuestra conversación es más personal. Si no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que los tres chicos actuaron en la cena de la otra noche, quiero saberlo.

—Está siendo molestada. Algunos de los otros estudiantes creen que su personalidad no encaja bien con las suyas, creo. Seth y Caulder se enteraron de que un par de chicos mayores dicen cosas de ella, así que decidieron tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. —Hace una pausa y mira a Seth y a Caulder, que todavía están sentados en las mismas posiciones.

— ¿Qué hicieron? —pregunto nerviosamente.

—No es lo que hicieron, en verdad. Es lo que dijeron… en una nota. —Toma un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y me lo entrega.

Lo desenvuelvo y lo miro. Mi boca cae abierta. Es una foto de un cuchillo ensangrentado con las palabras _"¡Vas a morir, idiota!",_ escrito en la parte superior.

— ¿Seth y Caulder escribieron esto? —pregunto, avergonzado.

Asiente. —Ellos ya lo admitieron. Entiendo que eres profesor, así que sabes la importancia de estos tipos de amenazas en el campus. No se puede tomar a la ligera, Edward. Espero que entiendas. Van a ser suspendidos por el resto de la semana.

— ¿Suspendidos? ¿Por una semana entera? Pero ellos estaban defendiendo a alguien que estaba siendo intimidado.

—Lo entiendo, y esos chicos han sido castigados, también. Pero no puedo tolerar el mal comportamiento en la defensa de más malos comportamientos.

Entiendo de dónde proviene. Miro la nota otra vez y suspiro. —Le diré a Bella. ¿Hay algo más? ¿Pueden regresar el lunes?

Asiente. Le digo gracias y camino de regreso al auto y subo. Los chicos a la vez suben al asiento trasero y vamos a casa en silencio. Estoy tan enojado con ellos para decir algo en este momento. O por lo menos creo que estoy enojado. Se _supone_ que debo estarlo, ¿verdad?

* * *

Bella está sentada en la barra cuando entro por la puerta. Seth y Caulder caminan detrás de mí y severamente les doy instrucciones para que se sienten. Bella me da una mirada confusa cuando camino por la sala y le hago un movimiento para que me siga a su dormitorio. Cierro la puerta para tener privacidad y le explico lo que pasó, mostrándole la nota.

La mira por un rato, luego se tapa la boca, y trata de ocultar su risa. Piensa que es gracioso. Me siento aliviado porque esa fue mi primera reacción, también. Cuando hacemos contacto visual, los dos nos comenzamos a reír.

— ¡Lo sé, Bella! Desde el punto de vista de un hermano es realmente gracioso —digo—. Pero ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer desde el punto de vista de _padres_?

Sacude la cabeza. —No lo sé. Estoy como orgullosa de ellos por ayudar a Claire. —Se sienta en su cama y tira la nota al lado—. Pobre Claire, sin embargo.

Me siento en la cama junto a ella. —Bueno, tenemos que actuar bien. Realmente no pueden hacer mierda como esta.

Bella asiente con la cabeza. — ¿Cuál crees que deba ser el castigo?

Me encojo de hombros. —No lo sé. El estar suspendido me parece una especie de _recompensa_. ¿A qué niño no le gustaría estar con una semana de descanso de la escuela? —Ambos pensamos por un momento.

A ninguno de los dos se les ocurrían buenos castigos.

—Creo que es una buena cosa que tengamos diferentes horarios este semestre —dice—. De esa manera, cada vez que los suspendan, al menos uno de nosotros estará en casa.

Le sonrío… y espero que esté equivocada. Más vale que sea su primera y última suspensión. Bella no lo sabe, pero ella ha hecho las cosas con Caulder mucho más fáciles. Antes de conocerla, agonizaba sobre todas las decisiones de padre soltero que tenía que hacer. Ahora hacemos un montón de esas decisiones juntos, y no soy tan duro conmigo mismo. Parece que estamos de acuerdo en varias decisiones de la forma en que los niños deben ser educados. También no le duele tener instintos maternales ahora. En momentos como este, cuando unimos nuestras fuerzas, es casi insoportable para mí tomar las cosas con calma. Dejo caer mi cabeza y sólo sigo mi corazón, me casaría con ella hoy.

La empujo a la cama y la beso. Debido a una semana del infierno, no he sido capaz de darle un beso desde el viernes. He extrañado besarla.

Por la forma en que me besa, es obvio que ha extrañado besarme, también.

— ¿Has hablado con tus abuelos sobre el próximo fin de semana? —pregunta.

Mis labios se mueven de su boca, por su mejilla y su oreja. —Los llamaré esta noche —susurro—. ¿Has pensado a dónde quieres ir? —Escalofríos estallan en su piel, así que la sigo besando en su cuello.

—Me importa poco. Podemos quedarnos en mi casa, no me importa. Sólo estoy ansiosa por estar contigo durante tres días enteros. Y finalmente pasar la noche juntos…. en la misma cama, por lo menos.

Trato de no sonar demasiado ansioso, pero el próximo fin de semana es todo lo que he estado pensando. Ella no necesita saber que de hecho tengo una cuenta atrás interno. Diez días y veintiún horas más.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? —Dejo de besarle el cuello y la miro—. Sólo quedarnos aquí. Seth y Caulder estarán en Detroit. Podemos mentirle a Alice y Jasper y decirles que vamos lejos para que no pasen por aquí. Tiramos las persianas y cerramos las puertas y orificios durante tres días completos, aquí en esta cama. Y en la ducha también, por supuesto.

—Suena _hermoincreíble_ —dice. A ella le gusta mezclar las palabras juntas para un mayor énfasis. Estoy seguro que "hermoincreible" es hermoso e increíble. Creo que es lindo.

—Ahora, de vuelta al castigo —dice—. ¿Qué harían nuestros padres?

Honestamente, no tengo ni idea de que harían mis padres. Si tuviera alguna pista, no sería tan difícil encontrar soluciones a todos los problemas que vienen junto con criar niños.

—No sé lo que ellos harían. Pero sé lo que yo quiero hacer —digo—. Asustémoslos como las mariposas.

— ¿Cómo? —dice.

—Actúa como si estuvieras tratando de calmarme. Actuaré como si realmente estuviera enojado. Podemos hacer que ellos se sienten y suden por un rato.

Se ríe. —Eres tan malo. —Se levanta y se acerca a la puerta—. ¡Edward! ¡Cálmate! —grita.

Me acerco a la puerta y la golpeo para énfasis adicional. — ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Estoy ENOJADO!

Bella se arroja sobre la cama y saca una almohada y la pone en su cara para ahogar sus risitas antes de que siga gritando. —No, ¡detente! ¡No puedes ir allí todavía! ¡Necesitas calmarte, Edward! ¡Vas a _MATARLOS_!

La miro. — ¿ _Matarlos_? —Susurro—. ¿ _En serio_? —Se ríe cuando salto a la cama con ella—. Bella, apestas en esto.

— ¡Edward, NO! ¡No el cinturón! —grita dramáticamente.

Pongo mi mano en su boca. — ¡Cállate! —Me río.

Nos damos unos minutos para recobrar la compostura antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando caminamos por el pasillo, hago lo posible para parecer intimidante. Los niños nos miran con miedo en sus ojos cuando nos sentamos en los asientos cerca de la barra.

—Voy a hablar —dice Bella—. Edward está demasiado molesto como para hablar con alguno de ustedes.

Fijo la mirada en ellos y no hablan, pongo mi mejor cara de ira. Me pregunto si esta es la forma de crianza con los padres reales. Un grupo de padres "pretendiendo" ser adultos responsables.

—En primer lugar —dice Bella en un magníficamente falsificado tono maternal—, nos gustaría felicitarlos por defender a su amiga. Sin embargo, lo hicieron mal. Deberían haber hablado con alguien acerca de ello. La violencia nunca es la respuesta a la violencia —dice.

No podría haberlo dicho mejor si hubiera estado leyendo un manual de crianza.

—Ambos están encerrados por dos semanas. Y no crean que la suspensión será divertida, tampoco. Les daremos una lista de tareas para que hagan cada día. Incluyendo sábado y domingo.

Toco mi rodilla con la de ella debajo de la barra, haciéndole saber que fue un gran toque.

— ¿Alguno tiene algo que decir? —pregunta.

Seth levanta su mano. — ¿Qué pasa con mi cumpleaños el viernes?

Bella me mira y me encojo de hombros. Se da vuelta hacia Seth.

—No tienes que estar encerrado en tu cumpleaños. Pero tendrás un día extra estando encerrado. ¿Más preguntas?

Ninguno de los dos dice algo.

—Bien. A tu habitación, Seth. No saldrás con Caulder o Claire mientras estés encerrado. Caulder, lo mismo para ti. Ve a tu casa y ve a tu cuarto.

Los chicos se levantan y van a sus respectivos dormitorios. Cuando Seth desaparece por el pasillo y Caulder desaparece de la puerta principal, choco las manos con Bella.

—Bien jugado —le digo—. Casi me convenciste.

—Tú también. ¡De verdad parecías enojado! —dice. Camina a la sala y comienza a doblar la ropa—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo fueron tus clases?

—Bien —respondo. Le ahorraré los detalles del primer período—. Tengo un montón de tarea que empezar, sin embargo. ¿Comeremos juntos esta noche?

Niega con la cabeza. —Le prometí a Alice que tendríamos un tiempo de chicas esta noche. Jasper comenzó su trabajo en Getty. Pero mañana soy toda tuya.

Cuando camino hacia la puerta principal, me detengo y la beso en la cabeza. —Diviértanse. Envíame un mensaje de buenas noches —digo—. Sabes dónde está tu teléfono, ¿cierto?

Asiente y lo saca de su bolsillo para mostrármelo. —Te amo —dice.

—Te amo, también —digo mientras me voy.

Cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí, siento que dejé el momento muy pronto. Camino de vuelta y ella está mirando a otra parte, doblando una toalla. La giro y tomo la toalla entre las manos. Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y la beso otra vez, pero mejor. —Te amo —digo otra vez.

Suspira y se inclina en mí. —No puedo esperar hasta la próxima semana, Edward. Me gustaría que se diera prisa y llegara.

—Tú y yo juntos.

* * *

 **Solo puedo hacer una cosa con este capítulo. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA ¡Dios! Edward y Bella me mataron con ese "regaño y castigo" jajajajaja ya quisiera yo que mis papas hicieran eso jajajajajaj...pero lastimosamente tambien hubo algo malo, volvemos a tener el Edward idiota ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre que no contarle a Bella que tiene una clase con su ex con la que salió dos años es buena idea?! IDIOTA! De verdad ¿No creen? A veces el pobre se gana el odio con ganas -.- ¿Que les pareció la mamá de Claire? De pronto se preguntarán por qué puse a Leah como su madre...bueno pues lo hice por su * * * no les voy a decir jajaja, mentirás pero prefiero que lo descubran ustedes solas...Además logré incluir a Emmett y a Rose de una linda forma, no van a hacer gran parte de la historia pero mejor poco que nada ¿No?**

 **Reviews ;)**

 **Iwanaha:** **Sigo sin creer que leyeras eso . creo que la escribiré nuevamente, pero cuando esté en vacaciones porque ahora es imposible. Jajajaja me encanta que descargaras los libros en serio y pues no hay problema con que leas mi adaptacion ;) pero aun así te recomiendo mucho los libros, si quieres para que te animes un poco más puedes pasar por mi blog ahí hay una reseña de Slammed obviamente con los personajes verdaderos, leela y te juro que te darán más ganas de leerla ;)**

 **SerenitySey:** **Lo sé, lo de los mensajes es muy tierno y ellos dos SÍ que tienen fuerza de voluntad jajajajaja, espero te gustara el capítulo ;)**

 **Briggite Malfoy:** **Jajajajajajajajja, ¡Yo amo a Will Herondale! es mi segundo favorito después de Jace...o los amo a los dos por igual es que son taaan aghgfsg, no hay palabras, amo a todos los Herondale...espero te gustara el capítulo ;)**

 **Cada día van llegando más y más lectoras/es así que muchas gracias, espero se animen a dejar Reviews ;) *-***

 **Bueno no es más...ah no sí, una cosita :D pasen por mi blog, pliiiiiiiiiiis *Pucherito* se los pido, el link está en mi perfil :D**

 **Travesura Realizada, Nox**

 **Paula!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Lummus, Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas ;)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama a Colleen Hoover.**

* * *

 **4**

 ** _Martes, 10 de enero del 2012_**

 _Si fuera un carpintero, te construiría una ventana a mi alma._

 _Pero dejaría esa ventana cerrada y con llave,_

 _Para que cada vez que intentaras mirar a través de ella…_

 _Todo lo que verías sea_

 _Tu propio reflejo._

 _Verías que mi alma._

 _Es un reflejo de ti…_

* * *

Para el momento en que me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Bella ya se ha ido para la escuela. Seth estaba dormido en el sofá. Lo debió haber mandado antes de irse. Es día de la basura, así que me pongo mis zapatos y me dirijo afuera para llevar el contenedor a la acera. Tengo que quitar casi un metro de nieve de la tapa antes de llevarla. Bella lo olvidó, así que camino a su casa y llevo el de ella a la acera, también.

—Hola, Edward —dice Leah. Ella y Claire están haciendo su camino hacia afuera.

—Buenos días —digo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Seth y Caulder ayer? ¿Están en muchos problemas? —pregunta Claire.

—Suspendidos. No pueden volver hasta el lunes.

— ¿Suspendidos por qué? —pregunta Leah. Puedo decir por el tono de su voz que Claire no debió decirle.

Ella se gira hacia su madre. —Ellos amenazaron a esos chicos de los que te estaba contando. Les escribieron una nota, amenazando sus vidas. Los llamaron toallas para el trasero —dice, de forma casual.

—Aw, que tierno —dice Leah—. Ellos te defendieron. —Se gira hacia mí antes de entrar en su auto—. Edward, diles que gracias. Eso es muy dulce, defender a mi bebé así.

Me rio y sacudo mi cabeza mientras las veo alejarse. Cuando regreso dentro, Seth y Caulder están sentados en el sofá viendo televisión. —Buenos días.

— ¿Al menos se nos permite ver la televisión? —pregunta Caulder.

Me encojo de hombros. —Como sea. Hagan lo que quieran. Sólo no amenacen con matar a nadie hoy. —Sé que probablemente debería ser más estricto, pero es muy temprano en la mañana para preocuparse.

—Ellos fueron realmente malos con ella, Edward —dice Seth—. Han sido malos con ella desde que se mudó aquí. Ella no les ha hecho nada.

Me siento en otro sofá y pateó mis zapatos. —No todos van a ser agradables, Seth. Hay muchas personas crueles en el mundo, desafortunadamente —digo—. ¿Qué clase de cosas le estaban haciendo?

Caulder se gira hacia mí y responde—: Uno de los chicos de sexto grado le pidió que fuera su novia cerca de una semana después de que ella se mudó aquí, pero ella le dijo que no. Él es como un matón. Ella dijo que era vegetariana y que no podía salir con cabezas de _carne_. Eso lo enojó mucho, así que ha estado esparciendo rumores sobre ella desde entonces. Muchos chicos están asustados de él porque es un idiota, así que ahora otros son malos con ella, también.

—No digas idiota, Caulder. Y creo que ustedes están haciendo lo correcto defendiéndola. Bella y yo no estamos enojados por eso, de hecho estamos un poco orgullosos. Sólo deseamos que usen sus cabezas antes de tomar algunas de las decisiones que toman. Estás son dos semanas consecutivas en las que han hecho algo estúpido en la escuela. Esta vez, fueron suspendidos por eso. Todos tenemos suficiente en nuestros platos… no necesitamos el estrés añadido.

—Lo siento —dice Seth.

—Sí. Lo siento, Edward —dice Caulder.

—Y por Claire, y en cuanto a ella, ustedes dos sigan haciendo lo que están haciendo, velando por cuidarla. Es una niña buena y no merece ser tratada así. ¿Alguien más que ustedes dos está siendo agradable con ella? ¿No tiene otros amigos?

—Tiene a Kim —dice Caulder.

Seth sonríe. —Ella no es la _única_ que tiene a Kim.

— ¡Cállate, Seth! —Caulder lo golpea en el brazo.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es Kim? ¿Caulder tienes una _novia_? —Lo molesto.

—No, ella no es mi novia —dice Caulder a la defensiva.

—Sólo porque es muy tímido para preguntarle —dice Seth.

—Mira quien habla —le digo a Seth—. Has estado enamorado de Claire desde que se mudó. ¿Por qué no le has pedido a ella que sea tu novia?

Seth se sonroja e intenta ocultar su sonrisa. Me recuerda a Bella cuando hace esto.

—Ya le pregunté. Ella es mi novia —dice. Estoy impresionado. Tiene más valor de lo que pensaba—. ¡Será mejor que no le digas a Isabella! —dice—. Me avergonzará.

—No diré nada —digo—. Pero tu fiesta de cumpleaños es este viernes. Mejor le dices a Claire que no te esté besando en frente de Bella si no quieres que se entere.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Edward! No la estoy besando —dice Seth con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

—Caulder, deberías invitar a Kim a la fiesta de Seth —digo.

Caulder toma la misma mirada avergonzada que Seth tenía.

—Ya lo hizo —dice Seth. Caulder golpea su brazo de nuevo.

Me incorporo. Es obvio que mi consejo no es necesitado aquí. —Bueno, ustedes dos lo tienen todo resuelto, entonces. ¿Para qué me necesitan?

— _Alguien_ tiene que pagar por la pizza —dice Caulder.

Camino hacia la puerta del frente y tomo sus chaquetas y las tiro en sus regazos.

—Hora del castigo —digo. Ambos gruñen y ruedan sus ojos—. Hoy van a limpiar las entradas.

— ¿Entradas? ¿En plural? ¿Más de una? —Pregunta Caulder.

—Sip —digo—. La mía y la de Bella, y cuando hayan terminado, la de Leah y Claire, también. Mientras están en eso, sigan adelante y hacen la de Bob y la de Melinda. —Ninguno de los dos se mueve del sofá—. ¡Vayan!

* * *

Mi estómago está hecho un nudo el miércoles por la mañana. De verdad no quiero ver a Tanya hoy. Intento irme unos minutos antes, esperando poder llegar a clases lo suficientemente temprano para escoger un asiento junto a alguien más.

Desafortunadamente, soy el primero en llegar. Tomo un asiento en la parte de atrás de nuevo, esperando que ella no quiera caminar hasta la allí.

Lo hace. Tan pronto como me ve, sonríe y apresura sus pasos, arrojando su bolsa en la mesa. —Buenos días —dice—. Te traje un café. Dos de azúcar, sin crema, justo como te gusta. —Deja el café frente a mí.

—Gracias —digo. Tiene su cabello hacia atrás en un moño. Sé exactamente lo que está haciendo. Le dije una vez que me encantaba cuando llevaba su cabello así. No es coincidencia que lo lleve así hoy.

—Así que, estaba pensando que deberíamos ponernos al corriente. Tal vez podría ir a tu casa alguna vez. Extraño a Caulder, me gustaría verlo.

 _¡Definitivamente no! ¡Demonios no!_ eso es lo que realmente quiero decir. —Tanya, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. —Eso lo que en realidad digo.

—Oh —dice quedamente—. Está bien.

Puedo decir que acabo de ofenderla por la manera en que baja su tono. —Mira, no estoy intentando ser grosero. Es sólo que… sabes que tenemos mucha historia. No sería justo con Bella.

Ladea la cabeza hacia mí. — ¿ _Bella_? ¿El nombre de tu novia es _Bella_?

No me gusta su comportamiento. —Su nombre es Isabella. Yo la llamo Bella.

Ella se gira hacia mí en su asiento y pone su mano en mi brazo. —Edward, no estoy intentando causar problemas. Si Isabella es del tipo celosa, sólo dilo. No es gran cosa.

Roza el pulgar a través de mi brazo y miro hacia su mano. Odio cómo está intentando menoscabar mi relación con su comentario sarcástico. Siempre solía hacer esto. No ha cambiado en absoluto.

Tiro mi brazo lejos de ella y miro hacia el frente del salón. —Tanya, basta. Sé lo que estás haciendo y no va a pasar.

Resopla y concentra su atención al frente del salón. Está enojada. Bien, tal vez entendió la no tan sutil pista.

Realmente no entiendo de dónde viene. Nunca imaginé que la vería de nuevo, mucho menos tener que prácticamente pelear para que se fuera. Es extraño cómo tuve tanto amor por ella en ese entonces, y sin embargo sentir nada por ella ahora. Aunque no me arrepiento de lo que pasé con ella. Tuvimos una muy buena relación, y sinceramente pienso que me habría casado con ella, solo que mis padres fallecieron. Pero era porque era ingenuo en cuanto a lo que una relación _debería_ ser. Lo que el _amor_ debería ser.

Nos conocimos cuando éramos estudiantes de primer año, pero no comenzamos a salir hasta tercero. Comenzamos pasando el rato en una fiesta a la que fui con mi mejor amigo, Demetri. Salimos unas veces, luego acordamos hacer la relación exclusiva. Salimos cerca de seis meses antes de tener sexo por primera vez. Ambos todavía vivíamos con nuestros padres, así que terminó siendo en el asiento trasero de su auto. Fue extraño, cuando menos. Estábamos apretados, hacía frio y fue probablemente la atmósfera menos romántica que una chica podría querer en ese momento. Por supuesto, se puso mucho mejor durante el siguiente año y medio, pero siempre lamentaré que esa fuera su primera vez. Tal vez por eso es que quiero que la primera vez de Bella sea perfecta.

No sólo otro impulso del momento como lo que Tanya y yo tuvimos.

Todavía estaba de luto y pasando por muchos problemas emocionales después de que nuestra relación terminara. Criar a Caulder y duplicar mis clases no me dejó tiempo para tener citas después de eso.

Tanya fue la última relación que tuve hasta el momento que conocí a Bella. Y después de tan sólo una cita con Bella, supe que la conexión entre nosotros era algo más. Era más de lo que jamás tuve con Tanya, y más de lo que jamás pensé tener con alguien. Por ello siempre estaré agradecido con Tanya por terminar nuestra relación cuando lo hizo.

* * *

El viernes es mucho mejor. Tanya no se aparece en clases y eso hace el resto del día mucho más fácil. Me detengo en la tienda después de mi última clase y tomo el regalo de cumpleaños de Seth, luego voy a casa a alistarme para su fiesta.

Las únicas dos personas a las que Seth y Caulder invitaron a la fiesta esta noche fueron Claire y Kim. Leah y Claire fueron a recoger a Kim mientras que Bella y Alice fueron por el pastel. Jasper apareció con la pizza al mismo tiempo que aparqué en la entrada. Es su noche libre, pero le encargué recogerla porque el recibe descuento.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —le pregunto a Caulder mientras pongo las pizzas en el mostrador. Sé que apenas va a cumplir once, pero recuerdo tener mi primer amor.

—Detente, Edward. Vas a hacer que esta noche apeste si sigues —dice.

—Justo, lo dejaré. Pero primero, necesito establecer algunas reglas. Nada de tomarse las manos hasta que tengas once y medio. Nada de besos hasta que tengas trece. Y nada de lengua hasta que tengas catorce. Quiero decir quince. Una vez que llegues a ese punto, revisaremos las reglas. Hasta entonces, te apegas a esas.

Caulder rueda sus ojos y se va.

Eso estuvo bien, supongo. Nuestra primera conversación sobre sexo oficial. Sin embargo, creo que con quien verdaderamente necesito tener la charla es con Seth. Él parece un poco más loco por las chicas que Caulder.

— ¿Quién hizo el pedido de este pastel? —pregunta Bella mientras camina por la puerta del frente llevándolo en sus brazos. No parece contenta.

—Dejé que Seth y Caulder lo ordenaran cuando estábamos comprando víveres el otro día. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Camina hacia la barra y pone el pastel. Abre la tapa y retrocede para que pueda verlo—. Oh —digo.

El pastel está cubierto con glaseado blanco de crema de mantequilla. Las letras en la parte de arriba están hechas en azul.

 ** _Feliz "Mariposeante" Cumpleaños, Seth_**

—Bueno, no es _realmente_ una mala palabra —digo.

Bella suspira. —En verdad odio que sean tan malditamente graciosos —dice—. Solo va a ponerse más difícil, sabes. De verdad necesitamos comenzar a pegarles ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Cierra la tapa y lleva el pastel al refrigerador.

—Mañana —digo mientras envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás—. No podemos pegarle a Seth en su propio cumpleaños. —Me inclino y beso su oreja.

—Bien. —Inclina su cuello hacia un lado, permitiéndome un fácil acceso—. Pero yo doy el primer golpe.

— ¡Basta! —Grita Seth—. Ustedes dos no pueden hacer esa basura esta noche. ¡Es mi cumpleaños y no quiero tener que verlos a ustedes besándose!

Dejo ir a Bella y alzo a Seth y lo pongo sobre mis hombros.

—Esto es por el pastel _mariposeante_ —digo volviendo su espalda hacia Isabella—. Paliza de cumpleaños, aquí está tu oportunidad.

Bella comienza a contar nalgadas de cumpleaños mientras Seth pelea por soltarse de mi agarre. Se está volviendo más fuerte.

— ¡Bájame, Edward! —Está pegándome por detrás, tratando de liberarse.

Lo bajo después de que Bella termina con la paliza. Seth se ríe e intenta empujarme, pero no me muevo.

— ¡No puedo esperar a que sea más alto que tú! ¡Voy a patear tu _mariposa_!

Se rinde y corre por el corredor hacia la habitación de Caulder.

Bella está mirando seria hacia el pasillo. — ¿Deberíamos dejarlos decir eso?

Me río. — ¿Dejarlos decir qué? ¿ _Mariposa_?

Asiente. —Sí. Quiero decir, parece que ya es una mala palabra.

— ¿Preferirías que dijera trasero? —dice Claire, pasando entre Bella y yo. De nuevo, está aquí y ni siquiera la escuché tocar.

—Hola, Claire —dice Bella. Hay una chica siguiendo a Claire de cerca. Mira a Bella y sonríe—. Tú debes ser Kim —dice Bella—. Soy Isabella, este es Edward.

Kim nos da un saludo con su mano, pero no dice nada.

—Kim es tímida. Denle tiempo, va a calentar —dice Claire.

Vuelve y caminan hacia la mesa en la cocina.

— ¿Viene Leah? —pregunta Bella.

—No, probablemente no. Aunque quiere que le lleve algo de pastel.

Seth y Caulder caminan hacia la cocina cuando escuchan a Kim y a Claire.

—Allí están —dice Claire—. ¿Cómo estuvo su semana libre de escuela, traseros suertudos?

—Kim, ven aquí —dice Caulder—. Quiero mostrarte mi habitación.

Después de que Kim siguiera a Caulder fuera de la habitación, vi a Bella, un poco preocupado. Ella ve la preocupación en mis ojos y se ríe. —Relájate, Edward. Sólo tienen diez. Estoy segura de que lo único que quiere mostrarle son juguetes.

De todos modos, camino por el pasillo y espío.

—Soy la invitada, tonto. Debería poder ser el jugador uno. —Oigo decir a Kim.

Efectivamente, sólo tenían diez. Camino de vuelta a la cocina y le guiño a Bella.

* * *

Después de que la fiesta se acaba, Alice y Jasper están de acuerdo en llevar a casa a Kim. Seth y Caulder van al cuarto de Caulder para jugar nuevos los nuevos videojuegos de Seth. Bella y yo estamos solos en el salón.

Ella quiere que nos acomodemos en el sofá con sus pies en mi regazo. Le froto los pies, masajeando fuera la tensión. Ella ha estado yendo sin parar todo el día, teniendo todo preparado para la fiesta de Seth. Cierra los ojos, disfrutando de la relajación.

—Tengo una confesión que hacer —digo, todavía frotándole los pies.

Abre los ojos a regañadientes. — ¿Qué?

—He estado contando las horas en mi cabeza hasta la próxima semana.

Ella me sonríe, aliviada de que esa sea mi confesión. —Yo también. Ciento sesenta y tres.

Apoyo la cabeza contra el sofá y le sonrío. —Bueno, no me siento tan patético.

—No te hace menos patético —dice ella—. Sólo significa que los _dos_ somos patéticos.

Se sienta y me agarra la camisa, tirando de mí hacia ella. Sus labios se rozan contra los míos y susurra—: ¿Cuáles son tus planes para la próxima hora o así?

Sus palabras hacen que mi pulso corra inmediatamente y escalofríos recorran mis brazos. Toca su mejilla con la mía y susurra en mi oído—: Vamos a mi casa por un rato, te voy a dar un pequeño adelanto del próximo fin de semana.

No tiene que pedirlo dos veces. Me alejo de ella y salto sobre el respaldo del sofá y corro hacia la puerta principal. — ¡Muchachos, vamos a estar de vuelta en un rato! ¡No se vayan! —Todavía está sentada en el sofá, así que camino hacia ella y la tomo de las manos, levantándola. — ¡Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Cuando llegamos a su casa, cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Ni siquiera esperé hasta que llegáramos a la habitación. La empujo contra la puerta principal y empiezo a besarla. —Ciento sesenta y dos —digo entre besos.

—Vamos a la habitación —dice ella—. Voy a cerrar la puerta frontal. De esta forma si vienen aquí, van a tener que golpear primero. —Se da la vuelta y engancha el pestillo.

—Buena idea —digo. Seguimos besándonos mientras nos abrimos camino por el pasillo. Parece que no podemos llegar muy lejos sin uno de nosotros terminando contra una pared. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, mi camisa ya está afuera.

—Vamos a hacer eso otra vez donde la primera persona en retirarse es el perdedor —dice ella. Está lanzando sus zapatos, así que hago lo mismo.

—Entonces, estás a punto de perder porque no me estoy retirando —digo. Ella sabe que va a perder. Siempre lo hace.

—Yo tampoco —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sube sus piernas y se empuja hacia atrás sobre la cama. Estoy en la orilla y disfrutando de la vista antes de acompañarla. A veces, cuando la miro, me parece surrealista que sea mía. Que realmente me ame. Sopla un mechón de pelo de su cara, y luego lo mete detrás de sus orejas y se posiciona a sí misma contra la almohada, esperando a que me una a ella. Poco a poco me deslizo sobre ella y deslizo mi mano detrás de su cuello, tirando suavemente sus labios con los míos. Me muevo lentamente a medida que la beso, tratando de saborear cada segundo. Casi nunca llegamos a besarnos, no quiero apurarlo.

—Te amo demasiado —susurro. Ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y aprieta sus brazos en mi espalda en un intento de empujarme más cerca.

—Pasa la noche conmigo, Edward. ¿Por favor? Puedes venir después de que los niños vayan a dormir. Nunca lo sabrán.

—Bella, tan sólo una semana más. Podemos hacerlo.

—No me refiero a eso. Podemos esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana. Sólo te quiero en mi cama esta noche, te extraño. ¿Por favor? —Sigo besando su cuello, sin responder a su súplica. No puedo decir que no, así que no respondo en absoluto—. No me hagas rogar, Edward. Eres tan malditamente responsable a veces, me hace sentir débil.

Me río al pensar que cree que _ella_ es débil. Mis labios se abren camino hasta el cuello de su camisa. —Si paso la noche... ¿qué te vas a poner? —Poco a poco desabrocho el botón superior de su camisa y presiono mis labios contra su piel.

—Oh, Dios —suspira—. Usaré lo que _quieras_ que me ponga.

Desabrocho el siguiente botón de su camisa y muevo los labios un poco más abajo. —No me gusta esta camisa. Definitivamente no quiero que la lleves —digo—. De hecho, es una camisa muy fea. Creo que debería quitártela y tirarla. —Desabrocho el tercer botón, esperando a que se retire. Sé que voy a ganar.

Cuando no es así, sigo besando más y más mientras desabrocho el cuarto botón, el quinto botón, el último botón. Todavía no se retira. Me está poniendo a prueba. Poco a poco traigo mis labios a su boca y me lanza sobre mi espalda y se monta a horcajadas, luego desliza su camisa y la lanza a un lado.

Puedo mover mis manos por sus brazos y sobre las curvas de su pecho. Su pelo ha crecido mucho más desde que la conocí. Está colgando a su alrededor mientras se inclina sobre mí. Lo meto detrás de sus orejas para poder ver mejor su cara. Está oscuro, pero todavía puedo distinguir su sonrisa y el asombroso tono marrón de sus ojos. Deslizo mis manos hacia atrás hasta los hombros y trazo el contorno de su sujetador.

—Usa esto esta noche. —Deslizo mis dedos por debajo de las correas—. Me gusta esto.

— ¿Significa eso que te vas a quedar? —pregunta. Su tono es más grave ahora. No es tan juguetón.

—Si te pones esto —digo, igual de grave. Ella presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, nuestra piel desnuda encontrándose por primera vez en meses. Definitivamente no me estoy retirando ahora. _No_ puedo.

Normalmente no soy tan débil, no sé qué hay en ella ahora mismo que me hace tan débil.

—Bella. —Aparto mis labios de los de ella, pero sigue besando los bordes de ellos mientras hablo, haciendo que me falte el aire—. Es sólo cuestión de horas hasta la próxima semana. Está llegando tan rápido, de hecho... que este fin de semana puede ser considerado como parte de la semana próxima. Y la semana que viene es parte del fin de semana que viene. Así que técnicamente, el próximo fin de semana es algo que ocurre en este momento... en este mismo momento.

Ella agarra mi cara con las manos y la coloca delante de la suya para que pueda mirarla directamente a los ojos. — ¿Edward? Será mejor que no estés diciendo esto porque crees que estoy a punto de retirarme, porque no lo estoy. No esta vez.

Está seria. Suavemente ruedo sobre su espalda y sostengo mi peso.

Pongo mi mano en el costado de su cabeza y rozo su mejilla con mi pulgar, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿No lo estás? ¿Estás segura de que estás dispuesta a no retirarte? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Positivo —susurra. Envuelve sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de mis muslos y estamos completamente cediendo a nuestra necesidad por el otro. Agarro la parte posterior de su cabeza y presiono su boca en la mía aún más fuerte. Puedo sentir mi pulso corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, ya que ambos comenzamos a jadear en busca de aire entre cada beso, como si de pronto olvidáramos respirar. Los dos estamos desesperados, haciendo todo lo posible para superar el momento en que uno de nosotros por lo general se retira. Pasamos ese momento con bastante rapidez.

Llego alrededor de su espalda hasta que mis manos encuentran el broche de su sujetador y lo desengancho mientras ella frenéticamente tira el botón de mis pantalones. Bajo los tirantes de su sujetador sobre sus brazos para que se deslicen cuando la peor cosa en el mundo pasa.

Alguien llama a la _maldita puerta._

— ¡Cristo! —digo. Mi cabeza está girando tan rápido, tengo que tomar un momento para calmarme.

Aprieto mi frente en la almohada a su lado y ambos tratamos de recuperar el aliento. Ella se desliza desde debajo de mí y se levanta.

—Edward, no puedo encontrar mi camiseta —dice con pánico en su voz.

Ruedo sobre mi espalda y saco su camisa de debajo de mí y se la lanzo.

—Aquí está tu camisa fea —bromeo.

Los chicos están golpeando la puerta ahora, así que saltamos de la cama y vamos por el pasillo hasta encontrar mi propia camisa antes de abrirles la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunta Seth a medida que empuja su camino más allá de mí.

—Estábamos viendo una película —miento—. Era una parte _realmente_ buena y no queríamos pausarla.

—Sí. —Bella está de acuerdo, surgiendo desde el pasillo—. Una parte _muy buena._

Seth y Caulder caminan a la cocina y encienden la luz.

— ¿Puede Caulder quedarse aquí esta noche? —pregunta Seth.

—No sé por qué se molestan en seguir preguntando —dice Bella.

—Debido a que estamos castigados, ¿recuerdas? —dice Caulder.

Bella me observa pidiendo ayuda.

—Es tu cumpleaños, Seth. El castigo puede reanudarse mañana por la noche —digo.

Ambos van a la sala de estar y empiezan a ver la televisión.

Llevo mi mano hacia la de Bella. — ¿Me acompañas a casa?

Bella agarra mi mano y se dirige a la puerta principal.

— ¿Vas a venir de nuevo más tarde? —pregunta.

Ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de refrescarme, puedo ver cómo volver no sería una buena idea. —Bella, tal vez no debería. Nos dejamos llevar muy lejos en este momento. ¿Cómo esperas que duerma en la misma cama contigo después de eso?

Espero que se oponga, pero no lo hace.

—Tienes razón, como siempre. Va a ser raro de todos modos con nuestros hermanos en la misma casa. —Envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor cuando llegamos a mi puerta. Está increíblemente frío afuera, pero no parece importarle mientras nos paramos allí y nos sostenemos—. O tal vez te equivocas —dice—. Tal vez deberías volver en una hora. Me pondré el más feo de los pijamas que pueda encontrar y ni siquiera voy a lavarme los dientes. No vas a querer tocarme. Todo lo que vamos a hacer es dormir.

Me río de su plan absurdo. —Puedes pasar una semana sin lavarte los dientes o cambiarte de ropa y todavía no sería capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

—Lo digo en serio, Edward. Vuelve dentro de una hora, sólo quiero abrazarte. Me aseguraré de que los chicos estén en su habitación y te puedas colar como si estuviéramos en la escuela secundaria.

Ella no tiene que hacer mucho para convencerme. —Está bien. Estaré de vuelta en una hora. Pero todo lo que vamos a hacer es dormir, ¿de acuerdo? No me tientes.

—Sin tentar, lo prometo —dice con una sonrisa.

Trazo su mentón con la mano y bajo la voz al hablar. —Bella, hablo en serio. Quiero que esto sea perfecto para ti y realmente me dejo llevar cuando estoy contigo. Sólo nos queda una semana. Quiero pasar la noche contigo, pero necesito que me prometas que no me pondrás en esa posición de nuevo durante al menos ciento sesenta y dos horas más.

—Ciento sesenta y una y media —dice ella.

Niego con la cabeza y río. —Ve a poner a esos chicos en la cama. Te veo en un rato.

Me besa en adiós y entro en la casa a tomar una ducha. Una ducha fría.

Cuando llego a su casa una hora más tarde, todas las luces están apagadas. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y hago mi camino por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Dejó la lámpara de la mesita encendida para mí. Está acostada en la cama de espaldas, así que me subo detrás de ella y deslizo mi brazo bajo su cabeza. Espero que responda, pero está fuera. Está realmente roncando. Cepillo su pelo detrás de su oreja y beso la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras pongo las cobijas alrededor de los dos y cierro los ojos.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaa, ¿Qué piensan? Fue un capítulo...un poco...como decirlo..¿Caliente? Bueno, debo admitir que estos dos no van a aguantar mucho más si siguen así, ¿Qué son ciento sesenta y una y media de horas? Jajajajajja, el colmo que las cuenten ¡En serio! Pero creo que en el fondo los entiendo jajajajjajaja.**

 **Esta es la peor semana de mi vida. tengo parciales toda la semana y me causa pavor pensar en ellos, por eso les subo el capítulo tan temprano ya que no tendré tiempo más adelante :/**

 **Ahora Reviews ;)**

 **Brigitte Malfoy** **:** **Lo sé, ¡Vivan los Herondale! eso es lo que me gusta de estos libros, que uno los puede comparar con las cosas cotidianas que nos pasan en la vida :D**

 **Guest:** **Si, la historia continua, todos los Lunes actualizo ;) Lo sé yo también odio quedarme enganchada.**

 **iwanaha** **:** **Jajajajajajajaja ¡ay! me hubiera encantado que mis papas hicieran algo así jajajajaja, te juro que no te arrepentirás con los libros (ya sabes todo lo que va a pasar...pero no sé es lindo leerlos con los personajes reales ya que cambian varias cosas, como su aspecto fisico por ejemplo) y de antemano gracias por pasar por mi blog en un futuro :)**

 **Cada día van llegando más y más lectoras/es así que muchas gracias, espero se animen a dejar Reviews ;) *-***

 **Bueno no es más...ah no sí, una cosita :D pasen por mi blog, pliiiiiiiiiiis *Pucherito* se los pido es muy interensante pooooorfa, el link está en mi perfil :D**

 **Travesura Realizada, Nox**

 **Paula!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Lummus, Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas ;)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama a Colleen Hoover.**

* * *

 **5**

 ** _Sábado, 14 de enero del 2012_**

 _Amo estar contigo tan mal_

 _Cuando no estamos juntos, te extraño tan mal_

 _Y eso será_

 _Tan_

 _Tan_

 _Bueno._

* * *

Bella se molestó cuando se despertó la mañana del sábado y yo ya me había ido. Dice que no fue justo que se durmiera durante toda nuestra primera fiesta de pijamas. De todos modos, la disfruté. La miro dormir por un rato antes de regresar a casa.

No llegamos a ninguna situación más, como a la del viernes por la noche en su habitación. Pienso que ambos estamos sorprendidos por cómo de intensas son las cosas, así que estamos intentando evitar que eso ocurra de nuevo. Hasta este fin de semana, de todas formas. El sábado pasamos la tarde en Joel's con Alice y Jasper. El domingo, Bella y yo hicimos la tarea juntos. Un muy típico fin de semana.

Ahora estoy sentando aquí en _Muerte y Muriendo_ , siendo observando fijamente por la única persona con la que alguna vez he tenido sexo. Es incómodo. La forma en que Tanya está actuando, siento como que realmente me estoy ocultando de Bella. Pero decirle acerca de Tanya ahora sólo podría probar que no estaba siendo completamente honesto la primera semana de escuela. La última cosa que quiero hacer antes de este fin de semana es molestar a Bella, así que decido esperar otra semana antes de tocar el tema.

—Tanya, el profesor está por _ahí_ arriba —digo, señalando el frente de la sala. Ella continúa mirándome.

—Edward, estás siendo un esnob —susurra ella—. No entiendo por qué no quieres hablarme. Si estuvieras realmente por encima de lo que pasó entre nosotros, no te molestaría tanto.

No puedo creer que ella honestamente piense que no estoy por encima de nosotros. Lo he estado desde el día en que puse los ojos en Bella.

—Estoy por sobre nosotros, Tanya. Lo he estado por tres años. Tú lo estás también. Sólo que tú siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener, y eso te está fastidiando. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se sienta nuevamente en su silla. — ¿Piensas que _te quiero_? —Me mira y luego vuelve su atención a la parte delantera de la sala—. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres un idiota? —susurra.

Río. —Cómo cuestión de hecho, sí. Más de una vez.

* * *

Hoy es el primer día de regreso a clases para Seth y Caulder desde su suspensión. Ambos se suben al auto con expresiones derrotadas en sus rostros. Veo los libros asomándose de sus mochilas, y me doy cuenta de que va a ser una noche completa de ponerse al día con las tareas para ellos dos. —Supongo que aprendieron la lección —digo, saliendo del estacionamiento.

Bella está saliendo de mi casa cuando bajamos del auto. No me molesta en lo absoluto que ella este en mi casa cuando yo no estoy, pero estoy un poco curioso sobre qué estaba haciendo mientras estuvo dentro. Ve la confusión en mi cara mientras camina hacia mí. Levanta su mano y me revela una de las estrellas que su madre hizo, descansando en su palma.

—No me juzgues —dice ella. Baja la mirada hacia su palma y gira la estrella alrededor de su mano—. Sólo la extraño hoy.

La expresión en su rostro me hace sentir triste por ella. Le doy un rápido abrazo, luego la miro caminar a través de la calle de regreso al interior de su casa. Necesita un tiempo a solas, así que se lo doy. —Seth, quédate aquí por un rato. Los ayudaré con toda su tarea.

Nos lleva un par de horas finalizar las semanas de trabajos que se le fueron apilando a los chicos mientras estuvieron suspendidos. Jasper y Alice se supone que vienen a cenar esta noche, así que me dirijo a la cocina para empezar. No estamos teniendo hamburguesas esta noche.

Estoy seguro de que nunca haremos hamburguesas otra vez. Me debato si quiero o no cocinar basaña, pero decido en contra. Honestamente, ni siquiera tengo ganas de cocinar. Tomo el teléfono, voy hacia el refrigerador, y saco el menú chino del imán.

Media hora después, Alice y Jasper aparecen, seguidos un minuto más tarde por Bella, y luego el repartidor. Puse los contenedores en el centro de la mesa y todos empezamos a llenar nuestros platos.

—Estamos en medio de un juego, ¿podemos comer en mi habitación esta noche? —pregunta Caulder.

—Seguro —digo.

—Pensé que estaban confinados —dice Jasper.

—Lo están —replica Bella.

Jasper toma su rollito primavera y le da un mordisco. —Están jugando videojuegos. ¿A qué están confinados exactamente, entonces?

Bella mira hacia mí por ayuda. No sé qué responder, pero lo intento de todos modos. —Jasper, ¿estás cuestionando nuestras habilidades de crianza? —pregunto.

—Nop —dice Jasper—, en lo absoluto.

Esta noche hay una vibra extraña. Alice está extremadamente tranquila mientras recoge su comida. Jasper y yo intentamos hacer una pequeña charla, pero no dura mucho. Bella parece estar en su propio y pequeño mundo, no prestando mucha atención a lo que está haciendo.

Intento romper la tensión.

—Bien, es hora de jugar apestoso y dulce —digo. Casi, simultáneamente, los tres objetan—. ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto—. ¿Qué con toda esa depresión esta noche? —Ninguno me responde. Alice y Jasper se miran entre sí. Alice luce como a punto de llorar, así que Jasper la besa en la frente, pero ellos continúan comiendo. Miro hacia Bella y ella sólo baja la mirada a su plato, girando sus fideos—. ¿Qué hay de ti, bebé? ¿Qué está mal? —diga.

—Nada. Realmente, no es nada —dice ella, tratando sin éxito de convencerme de que está bien. Me sonríe, toma nuestros vasos, y va hacia la cocina para rellenarlos.

—Lo siento, Edward —dice Jasper—. Alice y yo no estamos intentando ser groseros. Últimamente tenemos mucho en lo que pensar.

—No hay problema —digo—. ¿No hay nada con lo que pueda ayudar?

Ambos niegan con la cabeza. — ¿Vas a ir al slam la noche del jueves? —pregunta Jasper, cambiando de tema.

No hemos estado en unas cuentas semanas. Desde Navidad, creo.

—No lo sé, supongo que podríamos. —Me giro hacia Bella—. ¿Quieres ir?

Ella se encoge. —Suena divertido. Tendremos que ver si alguien puede cuidar a Seth y Caulder, sin embargo.

Alice limpia los lugares de ella y Jasper mientras éste se pone su chaqueta. —Nos vemos allí, entonces. Gracias por la cena. No vamos a joderla tanto la próxima vez.

—Está bien —digo—. Toda persona tiene derecho a un mal día de vez en cuando.

Después de que se fueron, cierro los contenedores de comida y comienzo a ponerlos en el refrigerador mientras Bella limpia nuestros platos en el lavamanos. Camino hacia ella y la abrazo. — ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —pregunto.

Se gira y me abraza de regreso, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Es sólo… —Para de hablar. Levanto su rostro hacia el mío y ella está tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Pongo mi mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y la empujo hacia mí. — ¿Qué está mal?

Llora en silencio sobre mi camisa. Puedo decir que está intentado detenerse. Deseo que no sea tan dura consigo misma cuando se pone triste.

—Es sólo que hoy —dice ella—, es el aniversario. —Me doy cuenta de que está hablando de su mamá y papá, así que no digo nada. La abrazo con más fuerza y la beso en la frente—. Sé que es una tontería que esté molesta. Pero lo que más me molesta es el hecho de que esto me moleste —dice.

Pongo mis manos en sus mejillas y tiro su mirada hacia la mía. —No es tonto, Bella. No sé por qué te pones tan mal contigo misma cuando estás triste. Está bien llorar algunas veces.

Ella sonríe y me besa, luego se separa, todavía tratando de no estar triste. —Me voy a algún sitio con Alice mañana en la noche. El miércoles tengo un grupo de estudio, así que no te veré hasta el jueves. ¿Vas a conseguir una niñera o debería hacerlo yo? —pregunta.

— ¿Realmente crees que ellos necesitan una? Seth tiene nueve ahora, y Caulder tendrá once en dos meses. ¿No piensas que pueden quedarse en casa unas pocas horas, por si mismos?

Asiente. —Supongo. Quizá debería preguntarle a Leah si ella al menos puede hacerles la cena y ver cómo están. Podría darle algo de dinero.

—Me gusta esa idea —digo.

Llama a Seth después de que se pone su chaqueta y zapatos, luego camina de regreso a la cocina y pone sus brazos alrededor de mí. —Noventa y tres horas más —dice plantando un beso en mi cuello—. Te amo.

—Escúchame —digo mientras la miro intensamente en los ojos—. Está bien estar triste, Bella. Deja de intentar tallar tantas calabazas. Y te amo, también. —La beso por última vez y cierro la puerta detrás de ella cuando se va.

Esta noche fue realmente extraña. Todo el ambiente parecía apagado. Decido, desde que vamos a ir al slam, poner mis pensamientos en un papel. Creo que sorprenderé a Bella y haré uno para ella esta semana. Tal vez ayude a hacerla sentir mejor.

* * *

Por razones ajenas a mi comprensión, el miércoles Tanya se sienta a mi lado otra vez. Tú pensarías que después de nuestra pequeña pelea el lunes, ella se habría rendido para este momento. Estaba esperando que lo hiciera, de todos modos.

Ella saca su cuaderno de notas y abre su libro de texto donde lo dejamos el lunes. Esta vez no me mira. De hecho, ni siquiera habla durante nuestra clase completa. Estoy feliz de que no hablara conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo me siento un poco culpable por haber sido tan grosero con ella. No lo suficientemente culpable para arrepentirme, sin embargo. Se lo merecía.

Mientras estamos guardando nuestras cosas, aún sin hablar, ella desliza algo para mí a través de la mesa, y luego se va. Me debato en tirar la nota en la basura sin leerla, pero la curiosidad consigue lo mejor de mí.

Espero hasta que estoy sentando en mi siguiente clase para abrirla.

 _Edward,_

 _Puede que no quieras oír esto, pero necesito decírtelo. Realmente lo siento. Romper contigo fue uno de mis arrepentimientos más grandes en la vida hasta ahora. Especialmente romper contigo cuando lo hice. No fue justo para ti, me doy cuenta ahora, pero era joven y estaba asustada._

 _No puedes actuar como si lo que paso entre nosotros no fuese nada. Te amaba, y sé que tú me amabas. Al menos me debes la cortesía de hablar conmigo. Sólo quiero la oportunidad de disculparme contigo en persona. Parece que no puedo dejar de lado cómo terminar las cosas entre nosotros. Déjame disculparme._

 _Tanya._

Doblo la nota y la pongo en mi bolsillo, luego apoyo mi cabeza sobre el escritorio y suspiro. Ella no lo dejará ir. No quiero pensar acerca de ello ahora mismo, así que no lo hago. Me preocuparé por ello más tarde.

* * *

La noche siguiente, no pienso en nada más que Bella.

La voy a recoger en una hora, así que hago a toda prisa mi tarea y me dirijo a la ducha. Camino pasando por el dormitorio de Caulder. Él y Seth están jugando videojuegos.

— ¿Por qué no podemos ir contigo? Tú mismo dijiste que no había límite de edad —dice Seth.

Me detengo y camino de nuevo hacia su puerta. — ¿Realmente quieren ir? Se dan cuenta de que es poesía, ¿verdad? —Lucen excitados ante la posibilidad de realmente ir—. Bien, déjenme asegurarme de que está bien con Bella primero.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta del frente y cruzo la calle. Cuando abro la puerta de su casa, ella grita—: ¡Edward! ¡Date la vuelta! —Me giro, pero no antes de verla. Debe haber salido recién de la ducha, porque está parada en la sala completamente desnuda.

—Oh, mi Dios, pensé que había cerrado la puerta. ¿Es que nadie toca?

Me río. —Bienvenida a mi mundo —digo.

—Puedes voltearte ahora —dice ella.

Cuando me giro, está envuelta en una toalla. Camino hacia ella y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar. —Veinticuatro horas más —digo mientras sus pies tocan el suelo de nuevo—. ¿Todavía estás nerviosa?

—Nop, en lo absoluto. Como dije antes... estoy en buenas manos.

Quiero besarla, pero no lo hago. La toalla es demasiado, así que me alejo y le pregunto lo que le vine a preguntar. —Seth y Caulder quieren saber si está bien que vengan con nosotros esta noche. Son curiosos —digo.

— ¿En serio? Eso es extraño… pero no me importa si a ti no te importa —dice ella.

—Está bien, entonces. Se los diré. —Camino de vuelta hacia la puerta—. Y, ¿Bella? Gracias por darme otro anticipo. Estas van a ser las veinticuatro horas más largas de mi vida.

Se ve un poco avergonzada, así que le guiño el ojo y cierro la puerta del frente detrás de mí.

* * *

Tomamos nuestros asientos en la parte de atrás del club con Jasper y Alice. De hecho, es el mismo puesto en el que Bella y yo nos sentamos en nuestra primera cita. Claire quería venir, también, así que nos viene perfecto.

Leah debió confiarnos mucho. Ella hizo un montón de preguntas acerca del slam antes de que dejara venir a Claire, sin embargo. Al final de la sección de pregunta/respuesta, Leah estaba intrigada. Dijo que podría ser bueno para Claire ver un slam. Ésta dijo que hacer uno sería bueno para su portafolio, así que compró una lapicera y un cuaderno para tomar notas.

—Muy bien, ¿quién tiene sed? —Tomo la orden de bebidas y me dirijo al bar antes de que el indicador se ponga en el escenario para dar inicio. Les expliqué las reglas a todos los niños en el camino hasta aquí, así que creo que ellos tienen un muy buen entendimiento de ello. No les he dicho que voy a participar, sin embargo. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Bella no lo sabe tampoco, así que antes de llevar las bebidas de regreso a la mesa, voy a pagar mi entrada.

—Esto es tan genial —dice Claire cuando vuelvo al puesto—. Ustedes son los mejores padres.

—No lo son —dice Seth—, no nos dejan maldecir.

Bella los calla cuando el primer artista sube al micrófono. Reconozco al chico; lo he visto actuar mucho aquí. Es realmente bueno. Pongo mi brazo alrededor de Bella y él comienza su poema.

—Mi nombre es Jared, y esta es una pieza que escribí llamada "Escrito pobremente".

 _Escrito pobremente._

 ** _Apestoso_**

 _Escrito_ _ **horroroso**_

 ** _Terriblemente_**

 ** _Espantosamente_**

 _No_ _ **importa**_

 _Apaga el editor interno_

 _Déjate escribir_

 _Déjate_ _ **fluir**_

 _Déjate_ _ **fallar**_

 _Haz algo_ _ **loco**_

 _Escribe_ _ **cincuenta**_ _ **mil**_ _ **palabras**_ _en el mes de_ _ **noviembre**_ _._

 ** _Yo_** _lo hice_

 _Fue_ _ **divertido**_ _, fue una_ _ **locura**_ _, fueron mil sesenta y siete palabras por_ _ **día**_ _._

 _Fue_ _ **imposible**_ _._

 _Pero, tienes que apagar tu crítico interno._

 _Apagar_ _ **completamente**_ _._

 _Sólo_ _ **escribe**_ _._

 ** _Rápidamente_** _._

 _En_ _ **ráfagas**_ _._

 _Con_ _ **alegría**_

 _Si no puede escribir,_ _ **huya**_ _por un rato._

 _Regrese._

 _Escriba_ _ **de**_ _ **nuevo**_

 _La escritura es como cualquier otra cosa._

 _Tú no serás bueno en eso inmediatamente._

 _Es un arte que tienes que seguir mejorando._

 _No consigues ir a_ _ **Julliard**_ _, a menos que_ _ **practiques**_ _._

 _Si quieres llegar a Carnegie Hall, practica, practica, practica._

 _…_ _O dales un montón de dinero._

 _Como cualquier otra cosa, toma diez mil horas conseguir la maestría._

 _Tal y como Malcolm Gladwell dice._

 _Así que_ _ **escribe**_ _._

 ** _Falla_** _._

 _Consigue volcar tus_ _ **pensamientos**_ _._

 _Déjate_ _ **reposar**_ _._

 _Déjate_ _ **marinar**_ _._

 _Y luego, edita._

 _Pero no modifiques mientras escribas,_

 _que eso sólo desacelera al cerebro._

 _Encuentra una práctica diaria,_

 _para mí está blogueando todos los días._

 _Y es divertido._

 _Cuanto más escribas, más_ _ **fácil**_ _será. Cuánto más se trata de_ _ **fluir**_ _, menos_

 _de la_ _ **preocupación**_ _. No es para la_ _ **escuela**_ _, no es para un_ _ **grado**_ _, es sólo_

 _para conseguir_ _ **sacar**_ _tus pensamientos._

 _Tú_ _ **sabes**_ _que quieren salir._

 _Así que déjalos. Que sea una práctica. Y escribe_ _ **pobremente**_ _, escribe_

 ** _terriblemente_** _, escribe con_ _ **abandono**_ _y puede llegar a ser_

 ** _Realmente_**

 ** _Realmente_**

 ** _Bueno_** _._

Cuando la multitud comienza a animar, yo miro a los niños. Todos están mirando fijamente el escenario. — ¡Mierda! —dice Claire—. Eso es asombroso. Fue increíble.

— ¿Por qué recién ahora nos traes, Edward? ¡Esto es tan genial! —dice Caulder.

Estoy sorprendido de que a todos ellos parezca gustarle tanto como lo hacen. Están relativamente tranquilos el resto de la noche mientras miran a los artistas. Claire sigue escribiendo en su cuaderno. No estoy seguro de qué tipo de notas está tomando, pero puedo ver que realmente está en ello. Hago una nota mental para darle algunos de mis viejos poemas después.

—A continuación, Edward Cullen —dice el presentador. Todos en la mesa miran hacia mí, sorprendidos.

— ¿Vas a hacer uno? —dice Bella. Yo sólo le sonrío y asiento mientras me paro y me alejo de la mesa.

Solía ponerme nervioso cuando haría una presentación. Una pequeña parte de mi aún lo hace, pero creo que es más la adrenalina corriendo que otra cosa. La primera vez que vine aquí, fue con mi padre. Él estaba realmente metido en las artes. Música, poesía, pintura, lectura, escritura. Todo eso. Lo vi actuando aquí por primera vez cuando yo tenía quince. He estado enganchado desde entonces. Odio que Caulder nunca llegase a conocer ese lado de él. He mantenido tantos escritos de mi padre como pude encontrar, incluso un par de viejas pinturas. Algún día se lo daré todo a Caulder. Algún día, cuando él sea lo suficientemente mayor para apreciarlo.

Subo el escenario y camino hasta el micrófono, ajustándolo a mi altura. Mi poema no va a tener sentido para nadie que no sea Bella. Éste es sólo para ella.

—Mi pieza se llama "Punto de Retiro" —digo en el micrófono. El foco es brillante, así que no puedo verla desde aquí, pero tengo una idea bastante buena de que está sonriendo. No necesito apresurar las palabras del poema, realizo las cosas con calma para que de este modo ella pueda tomar cada palabra.

 _Veintidós horas y nuestra guerra comienza._

 _Nuestra guerra de_ _ **miembros**_

 _Y_ _ **labios**_

 _Y_ _ **manos**_ _…_

 _El momento de retiro_

 _Más ya no es un_ _ **factor**_

 _Cuando_ _ **ambos**_ _lados de la línea_

 _Están dispuestos a_ _ **entregar**_ _._

 _No puedo decirte cuántas veces me he_ _ **perdido**_ _..._

 _¿O es cuántas veces he_ _ **ganado**_ _?_

 _Este juego que hemos jugado por cincuenta y nueve semanas_

 _Yo diría que la puntación es_

 ** _cero_**

 _a_

 ** _cero._**

 _Veintidós horas y nuestra guerra comienza_

 _Nuestra guerra de_ _ **miembros**_

 _y_ _ **labios**_

 _y_ _ **manos**_ _…_

 _¿La mejor parte de finalmente_

 ** _no_** _llamarlo retiro?_

 _Las lloviznas sobre nosotros_

 _Diluviando en nuestros pies._

 _Mientras las_ _ **bombas**_ _son_ _ **explotadas**_ _y las_ _ **armas**_ _disparan sus_ _ **balas**_ _. Antes_

 _de que los_ _ **ambos**_ _ **colapsemos**_ _en la tierra. Antes de la_ _ **batalla**_ _, antes de la_

 ** _guerra_** _…_

 _Necesitas_ _ **saber**_

 _Iría a cincuenta y nueve_ _ **más**_ _._

 _Lo que sea_ _ **necesario**_ _para que pueda_ _ **ganar**_ _._

 _Me retiraría de_ _ **todo**_

 _Y de todas_ _ **partes**_

 _y sin_ _ **parar**_

 _Otra vez._

Me alejo del micrófono y encuentro las escaleras. Ni siquiera estoy a mitad de camino de la mesa, cuando Bella arroja sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besa. —Gracias —susurra en mi oído.

Cuando me deslizo en la cabina, Caulder rueda sus ojos. —Podrías habernos avisado, Edward. Nos hubiéramos escondido en el baño.

—Pienso que fue hermoso —dice Claire.

Son más de las nueve cuando la ronda dos se pone en marcha. —Vamos niños, ustedes tienen escuela mañana. Tenemos que irnos —digo.

Todos ellos gimotean mientras se deslizan fuera de la mesa uno por uno.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos a casa, los niños se dirigen a sus habitaciones y Bella y yo nos detenemos en el camino de entrada, abrazándonos. Se está haciendo cada vez más difícil estar alejado de ella en las noches, sabiendo que está solo a unos metros de distancia. Se ha convertido en una lucha de cada noche no enviarle mensajes y no rogarle que venga a la cama conmigo. Ahora que nuestra promesa a Renne se ha cumplido, tengo un sentimiento de que nada nos detendrá mañana por la noche.

Bueno, aparte del hecho de que estamos intentando ser un buen ejemplo para Seth y Caulder. Pero hay maneras de escurrirse alrededor de eso.

Deslizo mis manos por debajo de su camisa para calentarlas. Están congeladas. Aparentemente, ella también lo cree y comienza a retorcerse, tratando de alejarse de mi alcance.

— ¡Tus manos están congeladas! —Ríe, todavía intentando alejarse de mí.

Yo sólo la presiono más cerca. —Lo sé. Eso es el por qué necesitas quedarte quieta, así puedo calentarlas. —Las froto contra su piel, tratando de mantener la imagen mental para mañana en la noche, adelantando los pensamientos del momento. Es tan distractor. Quito mis manos de debajo de su camisa y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella.

—Así que, ¿quieres primero las noticias buenas o las noticias malas? —pregunto.

Me lanza una mirada sucia. — ¿Quieres que te golpee en la cara o en los huevos?

Río, pero me preparo para defenderme, por si acaso. —Mis abuelos están preocupados de que los chicos se aburran en su casa, así que quieren mantenerlos en mi casa en su lugar. La _buena noticia_ es que no podemos quedarnos en tu casa ahora, así que nos reserve dos noches en un hotel de Detroit.

—Esas no son malas noticias. No me asustes así —dice.

—Sólo pensé que sería un poco aprensivo ver a mi abuela. Sé cómo te sientes respecto a ella.

Ella me mira y frunce el ceño. —No, Edward. Sabes muy bien que no es acerca de cómo me siento respecto a _ella_. ¡Me odia!

—No te odia —digo—. Sólo es protectora conmigo. —Rodeo mis brazos a su alrededor y aprieto, intentando alejar los pensamientos de su mente besándola en la oreja.

—Bueno, es tu culpa si me odia, de todas formas.

La alejo y la miro. — ¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo es mi culpa?

Rueda sus ojos. — ¿Tu graduación? ¿No recuerdas qué fue lo que dijiste la primera noche en que la conocí?

No lo recuerdo. No sé de qué está hablando. Intento recordar, pero nada viene a mi mente.

—Edward, estábamos uno encima del otro. Después de tu graduación, cuando todos nos fuimos a comer, apenas _hablabas_ por estar besándome tanto. Eso hizo sentir realmente incómoda a tu abuela. Cuando ella te preguntó desde hace cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo, ¡le dijiste dieciocho horas! ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace lucir?

Lo recuerdo ahora. Esa cena fue realmente divertida. Se sentía bien no ser éticamente obligado a poner mis manos encima de ella, así que eso es lo que hice toda la noche.

—Pero es una especie de verdad —digo—. Estuvimos sólo oficialmente saliendo por dieciocho horas.

Bella me golpea en el brazo. — ¡Ella piensa que soy una puta, Edward! ¡Es embarazoso!

Toco mis labios contra los de ella otra vez. —Todavía no, no lo eres — bromee.

Ella me empuja y se señala así misma. —No vas a conseguir más de esto por veinticuatro horas. —Se ríe y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, hacia su entrada.

—Veintiuno —corrijo.

Llega a la puerta del frente y se gira para ir dentro sin siquiera un beso de buenas noches. _¡Qué bromista!_ Ella no está tomando la delantera esta noche. Corro hacia el camino de entrada, abro su puerta frontal, y tiro de ella hacia afuera. La empujo contra la pared de ladrillos y la miro a los ojos mientras presiono mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Intenta verse enojada, pero puedo ver la esquina de su boca quebrarse en una sonrisa. Nuestras manos se entrelazan, las levanto por sobre su cabeza, y las presiono contra el muro.

—Escúchame con mucho cuidado —susurro. Continúo mirándola a los ojos. Ella me escucha. Le gusta cuando trato de intimidarla—. No quiero que empaques ninguna maldita cosa. Quiero que uses exactamente lo mismo que usaste el último viernes en la noche. ¿Todavía tienes esa camisa fea? —Ella sonríe y asiente. No creo que pueda hablar ahora mismo si así lo quisiera—. Bien. Lo que uses cuando nos vallamos mañana en la noche será la única cosa que tienes permitido llevar. No pijamas… ni ropa extra. Nada. Quiero que te reúnas conmigo en mi casa a las siete en punto, mañana por la noche. ¿Entiendes?

Asiente de nuevo. Su pulso se acelera contra mi pecho y puedo decir por la mirada en sus ojos, que necesita que la bese. Mis manos siguen unidas con las de ella contra el muro mientras muevo mi boca más cerca de sus labios. Dudo en el último minuto y decido no besarla. Poco a poco dejo caer sus manos y me alejo de ella, haciendo mi camino hacia casa.

Cuando alcanzo la puerta del frente, me giro y ella sigue apoyada contra los ladrillos en la misma posición. Bien. Conseguí la delantera esta vez.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! Juro que no se olvidó, es sólo que tuve un dia muy ocupado...pero bueno ya saben "más vale tarde que nunca" este definitivamente es mi dicho jajaja.**

 **¿A que no adivinan? MAÑANA ESTA BELLA PERSONITA CUMPLE NO UNO NI DOS NI TRES NI CUATRO NI CINCO...NI DIEZ, NI ONCE...(me cansé *suspiro*) NI DIECISIETE...¡DIECIOCHO AÑOS! jajajajajajaj okey ignoren estos dos párrafos, es que me emociona *-***

 **¿Bueno que tal el capítulo? no sé ustedes pero yo extrañaba el Slam, es parte de la historia y de verdad lo extrañaba...pero no todo es bueno y como soy buena con ustedes les haré una advertencia...¿han escuchado el dicho "La calma antes de la tormenta"? ¿Si? bueno vallan comprando un paraguas...lo vamos a necesitar :/...Bueno pero no se asusten mucho, mejor siguiente tema: Edward es un verdadero idiota, o al menos eso creo yo, aunque lo arregló un poco con el Slam, pero sigue siendo idiota.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Brittget Malfoy:** **Lo sé, estos dos le gana por mucho a Jace y a Clary Jajajajajajaja y yo creo que hasta a Izzy y Simon.**

 **Leah De Call** **: Hola chica, un poco perdida si estabas poero bueno lo importante es que ya estas de nuevo con nosotras ;)**

 **iwanaha** **: Lo sé, yo tambien quiero los libros por la poesía, he leído algunos de los poemas por pdf en inglés y son divinos, la traduccion es bastante fiel ¡Exacto! eso fue exacto lo que pensé y por lo que decidí hacer la adaptacion.**

 **Caty Bells** **: Gracias :D**

 **Esta semana han llegado muchas nuevas/viejas lectoras y eso me pone muy feliz :D gracias por todos los Favoritos las alertas y los Reviews.**

 **Bueno no es más...ah no sí, una cosita :D pasen por mi blog, pliiiiiiiiiiis *Pucherito* se los pido es muy interensante pooooorfa, el link está en mi perfil :D**

 **Travesura Realizada, Nox**

 **Paula!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Lummus, Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas ;)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La trama a Colleen Hoover.**

* * *

 **6**

 ** _Viernes, 20 de enero del 2012_**

 _Bella nunca va a leer mi diario, así que debería decir lo que realmente hay en mi mente, ¿verdad? Incluso si ella lee esto, será después de mi muerte cuando esté ordenando mis cosas. Así que técnicamente, tal vez algún día ella en realidad vea esto. Pero no importará entonces, porque estaré muerto._

 _Así que, Bella… si estás leyendo esto… Lamento estar muerto._

 _Pero por ahora, en este momento… estoy tan vivo. Tan vivo. Esta noche es la noche. Ha valido la pena la espera. Todas las cincuenta y nueve semanas de ella. (Cerca de setenta si cuentas a partir de nuestra primera cita)_

 _Por lo tanto, sólo voy a decir lo que hay en mi mente, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Sexo._

 _Sexo, sexo, sexo. Voy a tener sexo esta noche. Hacer el amor. Mariposear._

 _Como quieras llamarlo, lo haremos esta noche._

 _Y no puedo esperar._

* * *

Quiero que hoy sea perfecto, así que decido no ir a la escuela, limpio la casa y finalizo nuestros planes antes de que mis abuelos lleguen. No puedo creer lo nervioso que estoy. O tal vez es emoción. No sé lo que es, sólo sé que quiero que el día se dé prisa de una maldita vez.

De camino a casa después de recoger a los chicos de la escuela, nos detenemos en la tienda para comprar algunas cosas para la cena. No tenemos planes para irnos hasta las siete, así que le escribo a mi abuelo y le digo que voy a cocinar para ellos. Voy a hacer basaña. Renne dijo que esperara por un buen día para hacerla de nuevo… y es definitivamente un buen día. Estoy apurándome adentro cuando veo las luces a través de la ventana de la sala de estar. Ni siquiera me he duchado y aún necesito cocinar los palitos de pan.

— ¡Caulder, la abuela y el abuelo están aquí, ve a abrir la puerta!

No necesita hacerlo, ellos abren la puerta. Sin llamar, por supuesto. Mi abuela entra por la puerta primero, así que camino hacia ella y la beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, cariño —dice ella—. ¿Qué huele tan bien?

—Basaña. —Camino hacia mi abuelo y le doy un abrazo.

— ¿ _Basaña_? —dice ella.

Niego con la cabeza y me río. —Lasaña, quiero decir.

Mi abuela me sonríe y me recuerda a mamá. Ellas eran casi idénticas. Ella y mi abuelo son altos y delgados, justo como mamá. Mucha gente encuentra a mi abuela intimidante, pero yo encuentro difícil ser intimidado por ella. He pasado tanto tiempo con ella; a veces se siente como que ella es mi propia madre.

Mi abuelo coloca sus maletas junto a la puerta principal y ellos me siguen hacia la cocina. —Edward, ¿has escuchado sobre el Twitter? —Él trae sus lentes hacia el borde de la nariz y mira su teléfono.

Mi abuela me mira y niega con la cabeza. —Se consiguió uno de esos teléfonos listos. Ahora está tratando de _twitiar_ al Presidente.

—Teléfonos inteligentes —corrijo—. Y es _tuitear_ no _twitiar_.

—Él me sigue —dice mi abuelo, defensivamente—. No estoy bromeando, ¡él de verdad lo hace! Recibí un mensaje ayer que decía "El Presidente ahora te sigue."

—Eso es genial, abuelo. Pero no, yo no _tuiteo_.

—Bueno, deberías. Un joven de tu edad necesita estar por delante en el juego de las redes sociales.

—Estaré bien —aseguré. Coloco los palitos de pan en el horno y comienzo a sacar los platos del gabinete.

—Déjame hacer eso, Edward —dice mi abuela, quitándome los platos de las manos.

—Hola, abuela. Hola, abuelo —dice Caulder, corriendo hacia la cocina para abrazarlos—. Abuelo, ¿recuerdas el juego que jugamos la última vez que estuviste aquí?

Mi abuelo asiente. — ¿Te refieres al juego donde maté a veintiséis soldados enemigos?

—Sí, ese. Seth obtuvo el más nuevo para su cumpleaños. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —dice, siguiendo a Caulder a su habitación.

Lo curioso es que mi abuelo no está siendo dramático para el beneficio de Caulder. Él realmente quiere jugar.

Mi abuela saca una pila de vasos del gabinete y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Se está poniendo peor, ¿sabes? —dice ella.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Se compró él mismo una de esas cosas de juegos. Se está interesando en todas esas cosas tecnológicas. ¡Ahora está en el Twitter! —Ella niega con la cabeza—. Siempre está diciéndome cosas que le _tuitió_ a la gente. No lo entiendo, Edward. Es algo como una crisis de la mediana edad, veinte años más tarde.

—Es _tuiteó_. Y yo pienso que es genial. Eso le da a él y a Caulder una manera de relacionarse.

Ella termina de llenar los vasos con hielo y camina de vuelta al bar. — ¿Debería colocar un lugar para Isabella, también? —dice fríamente. Puedo decir por su tono que está esperando que diga que no.

—Sí, deberías —digo severamente.

Ella lanza una mirada en mi dirección. —Edward, sólo voy a decirlo. —Oh, muchacho, aquí vamos—. No es apropiado que ustedes dos sólo se vayan por el fin de semana así. Ni siquiera están comprometidos aún, mucho menos casados. Sólo creo que ustedes dos están apresurando las cosas, eso me pone nerviosa.

Coloco las manos sobre los hombros de mi abuela y sonrío, tranquilizándola. —Abuela, no estamos apresurando las cosas, créeme. Y tú necesitas darle una oportunidad, ella es increíble. Ahora, prométeme que al menos pretenderás que te gusta cuando llegue aquí. ¡Y se amable!

Ella suspira. —No es que no me guste, Edward. Es sólo que me incomoda la forma en la que ustedes actúan juntos. Es sólo que ustedes parecen estar… no sé… demasiado _enamorados_.

Tomo el plato de basaña hacia la mesa mientras le respondo—: Si tu única queja sobre ella es que estamos demasiado enamorados, creo que la acepto. —Ella termina de colocar el lugar extra en la mesa y coloca un vaso extra para Bella—. Aún necesito saltar a la ducha, no tardaré mucho —digo—. Los palitos de pan deberían estar listos en un par de minutos si los sacas.

Ella acepta y yo me dirijo a mi habitación para empacar algunas cosas antes de ir a la ducha. Me acerco debajo de la cama y agarro mi mochila y la coloco sobre el edredón. Cuando la abro, noto que mis manos están temblando. ¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nervioso? No es como que nunca he hecho esto antes. Y además, es _Bella_. Me doy cuenta mientras lanzo lo último de mi ropa en la mochila que estoy sonriendo como un completo idiota. Realmente necesito una ducha fría.

Tomo mi ropa para cambiarme y me dirijo al baño cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta principal. Sonrío. Ella está tratando de impresionar a mi abuela, así que toca a la puerta esta vez. Es lindo. Ella está haciendo un esfuerzo.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Miren quién es! —Escucho a mi abuela gritar después de que abre la puerta principal—. ¡Anthony! ¡Ven a mirar quién está aquí!

Ruedo mis ojos. Sé que le pedí que fuera amable con Bella, pero no esperé que hiciera un espectáculo. Abro la puerta y camino hacia la sala de estar. Ella estará enojada si la dejo valerse por sí misma mientras me ducho.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué demonios está _ella_ haciendo aquí?

Está abrazando a mi abuelo cuando me ve de pie en el pasillo. —Hola, Edward. —Sonríe.

Yo no le sonrío.

—Tanya, no te habíamos visto en años —dice mi abuela—. Quédate a cenar, ya casi está listo. Te colocaré un plato.

— ¡No! —grito, probablemente un poco demasiado enfadado.

Mi abuela se vuelve hacia mí y frunce el ceño. —Edward, eso no es muy amable —Me dice.

La ignoro. — ¿Tanya? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Le hago una seña para que me acompañe a mi habitación. Necesito deshacerme de ella, ahora. Ella entra en mi habitación y yo cierro la puerta detrás de mí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama. —Te lo dije, sólo necesito hablar contigo. —Tiene su cabello rubio amarrado en un moño de nuevo. Me está mirando con los ojos saltones, tratando de ganar mi simpatía.

—Tanya, en realidad no es un buen momento.

Ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y niega con la cabeza. —No me voy a ir hasta que hables conmigo. Todo lo que has hecho es evitarme.

—No puedo hablar contigo justo ahora, me voy en hora y media. Tengo mucho que preparar y no voy a regresar hasta el lunes. Hablaré contigo después de clases el miércoles. Sólo _vete_ por favor.

Ella no se mueve. Baja la mirada hacia sus manos y comienza a llorar. _¡Por Dios, está llorando!_ Lanzo mis manos en el aire en señal de frustración y camino hacia la cama y me siento a su lado. Esto es horrible. Esto está muy mal.

Estamos casi en la misma situación que en la que estábamos hace tres años. Estábamos sentados en esta misma cama cuando ella terminó conmigo. Dijo que no podía imaginar tener diecinueve años y criar a un niño y tener responsabilidades tan grandes. Yo estaba tan molesto con ella por dejarme durante un punto tan bajo de mi vida. Estoy casi tan enojado con ella ahora, pero esta vez es porque ella _no_ se irá.

—Edward, te extraño. Extraño a Caulder. Desde que te vi el primer día de clases, no he hecho más que pensar en ti y cómo terminamos las cosas. Estaba equivocada. Por favor, sólo escúchame.

Suspiro y me lanzo de espaldas sobre la cama y cubro mis ojos con mis brazos. Ella no pudo haber escogido un peor momento. Bella va a estar aquí en menos de quince minutos. Necesito deshacerme de ella ahora.

—Está bien, habla. Hazlo rápido —Le digo.

Ella aclara su garganta y se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos. Es raro cómo no me interesa que esté llorando. ¿Cómo puedo amar tanto a alguien por tanto tiempo, y luego tener absolutamente nada simpatía por ella?

—Sé que tienes novia. Pero también sé que no has salido con ella tanto como lo hiciste conmigo. Y sé sobre sus padres y que ella está criando a su hermano. La gente habla, Edward.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? —Le digo.

—Creo que tal vez estás con ella por todas las razones equivocadas. Tal vez sólo sientes lástima por ella ya que está pasando por lo mismo que tú pasaste con tu familia. No es justo para ella si por eso es que estás con ella. Creo que se lo debes el darnos otra oportunidad para ver dónde está tu corazón realmente.

Me siento en la cama. Quiero gritarle, pero tomo una respiración profunda y me tranquilizo. Siento lástima por ella, realmente.

—Tanya, escucha. Tienes razón, te amé. _Amé_ es la palabra clave aquí. Estoy _enamorado_ de Bella. Nunca haría nada para lastimarla. Y tú estando aquí, eso la lastimaría. Por eso quiero que te vayas. Lo siento. Sé que esto no es lo que quieres escuchar. Pero tú tomaste tu decisión, y yo seguí adelante después de esa decisión. Ahora, tú necesitas seguir adelante. Por favor, haznos un favor a los dos y vete.

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y espero a que ella haga lo mismo. Se pone de pie, pero en lugar de seguirme hacia la puerta, comienza a llorar de nuevo. Ruedo mi cabeza y camino hacia ella. —Tanya, detente. Deja de llorar. Lo siento —digo, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Tal vez he sido demasiado duro con ella. Sé que le tomó mucho esfuerzo venir hasta aquí y disculparse. Si ella realmente todavía me ama, no debería actuar como un idiota.

Ella se aleja. —Está bien, Edward —dice, secando sus ojos—. Estoy bien con eso, en serio. No debería de estar poniéndote en esta situación, de todos modos. Es sólo que odio cómo te lastimé y quería decir que lo siento en persona. Me iré —dice—. Y… de verdad quiero que seas feliz. Mereces ser feliz.

Puedo decir por el tono de su voz y la mirada en sus ojos que está siendo genuina. Finalmente. Sé que es una buena persona, de lo contrario no habría pasado dos años de mi vida con ella. Pero también conozco su lado egoísta, y estoy agradecido de que ese lado no ganara esta noche. Aparto el cabello de su rostro y seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas. — Gracias, Tanya.

Ella me sonríe y me da un abrazo de despedida. Lo admitiré, se siente bien tener finalmente un cierre entre nosotros. Siento como que yo he tenido un cierre por un tiempo, pero tal vez esto es lo que ella necesita.

Tal vez estar en clases con ella no sea tan insoportable ahora. Le doy un rápido beso en la frente cuando nos separamos y me doy vuelta hacia la puerta.

Y entonces, es cuando sucede… todo mi mundo se derrumba a mi alrededor.

Ella está de pie en la puerta, mirándonos, su boca abierta como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero no puede. Caulder pasa junto a ella cuando ve a Tanya de pie detrás de mí. — ¡Tanya! —dice emocionado mientras se apresura hacia ella y la abraza.

Bella me mira a los ojos y lo veo… veo su corazón romperse.

No puedo encontrar las palabras. Bella lentamente niega con la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de darle sentido a lo que está viendo. Ella aleja su mirada de mí y se da la vuelta y se va. Corro detrás de ella, pero ya está en la puerta principal. Me pongo mis zapatos y abro la puerta.

— ¡Bella! —grito tan pronto como estoy afuera. La alcanzo justo cuando ella llega a la calle. Agarro su brazo y le doy vuelta para que esté frente a mí. No sé qué decir. ¿Qué le digo?

Está llorando. Trato de acercarla, pero pelea contra mí. Me empuja hacia atrás, golpeándome en el pecho sin decir una palabra. Sólo sigue golpeándome. Agarro sus manos y tiro de ella hacia mí, pero ella continua luchando. Sigo sosteniéndola hasta que ella se debilita en mis brazos y comienza a caer al suelo. En lugar de sostenerla, me derrito sobre la calle cubierta de nieve con ella y la abrazo mientras llora.

—Bella, no es nada. Lo juro. No es nada.

—Te _vi_ , Edward. Te vi abrazándola. No era nada. —Ella llora—. ¡La besaste en la frente! ¿Por qué _harías_ eso? —Continúa llorando. No está tratando de contener sus lágrimas esta vez.

—Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento tanto. No significó nada. Le estaba pidiendo que se fuera. —Se aleja de mí, se pone de pie y camina hacia su casa. Yo la sigo—. Bella, déjame explicarte. _Por_ _favor_.

Ella sigue dentro de su casa y cierra la puerta de golpe en mi cara… y la cierra con seguro. Coloco mis manos en ambos lados del marco de la puerta y cuelgo mi cabeza hacia abajo. Lo arruiné de nuevo. Realmente lo arruiné esta vez.

—Edward, de verdad lo siento —dice Tanya detrás de mí—. En verdad, no quise causarte problemas.

No me doy la vuelta cuando le respondo. —Tanya, sólo vete. _Por favor._

—Está bien —dice—. Una cosa más, sin embargo. Sé que no quieres escuchar esto justo ahora, pero no fuiste a clases hoy. Él asignó nuestra primera prueba para el miércoles. Copié mis notas para ti y las puse en la mesa del café. Te veré el miércoles. —Escucho el crujido de la nieve debajo de sus pies desvanecerse mientras camina de vuelta a su auto.

La cerradura se desbloquea y Bella abre la puerta principal lentamente. La abre sólo lo suficiente para que yo pueda ver su rostro cuando me mira a los ojos. — ¿Ella está en tu _clase_? —dice en voz baja.

No le respondo. Mi cuerpo entero se estremece cuando ella cierra de golpe la puerta en mi cara. No la cierra con seguro esta vez; cierra el cerrojo y apaga la luz de la entrada. Yo me inclino contra la puerta y cierro mis ojos, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por contener mis lágrimas.

* * *

—Cariño, está bien. Nos llevaremos la caja, de esa manera no se aburrirán. No nos importa, en serio —dice mi abuela mientras empacan sus cosas en el auto.

—No es una caja abuela, es un X-Box —dice Caulder. Él y Seth suben al asiento trasero.

—Ahora ve y descansa un poco. Has tenido suficiente estrés por una noche —dice. Se inclina y me besa en la mejilla—. Puedes recogerlos el lunes.

Mi abuelo me abraza antes de subir al auto. —Si necesitas hablar, me puedes tuitear —dice.

Observo mientras se alejan. En vez de entrar y descansar, camino hacia la casa de Bella y toco a la puerta, esperando que esté lista para hablar. Toco por cinco minutos, hasta que veo la luz de su habitación apagarse. Me doy por vencido por la noche y camino de vuelta a mi casa. Dejo la luz del frente encendida y la puerta sin seguro, en caso de que cambie de idea y quiera hablar. También decido dormir en el sofá en vez de mi habitación. Si ella toca a la puerta, quiero ser capaz de oírla. Me quedo allí durante media hora, maldiciéndome a mí mismo. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando justo ahora. Así no es en absoluto como había previsto quedarme a dormir esta noche. Culpo a la maldita basaña.

Me levanto rápidamente cuando la puerta principal se abre y ella entra. No me mira mientras continua a través de la sala de estar. Se detiene en el estante y extiende la mano dentro del jarrón y saca una estrella, luego se da vuelta y camina de vuelta a la puerta principal.

—Bella, espera —ruego. Cierra la puerta de golpe detrás de ella. Me levanto del sofá y corro afuera tras ella—. Por favor, déjame entrar. Déjame explicarlo todo. —Nos abrimos paso a través de la calle de nuevo. Sigue caminando hasta que llega a la puerta principal, luego se da la vuelta para mirarme.

— ¿Cómo vas a explicarlo? —dice. Sus mejillas están manchadas de rímel. Tiene el corazón roto, y es mi culpa—. ¡La única chica con la que has tenido sexo ha estado sentada en clases contigo cada día durante dos semanas! ¿Por qué no has explicado eso? Y la misma noche en la que estoy a punto de irme contigo… para hacerte el _amor_ … ¿te encuentro en tu _habitación_ con ella? ¡Y la estás besando en la maldita _frente_!

Ella comienza a llorar de nuevo, así que la abrazo. Tengo que hacerlo; no puedo verla llorar y no abrazarla. No me abraza, sin embargo.

Se aleja de mí y me mira con dolor en sus ojos.

—Ese es el beso que más amo de ti, y tú se lo diste a ella —dice en voz baja—. ¡Tú tomaste eso de mí, y se lo diste a _ella_! —Grita—. ¡Gracias por dejarme ver al _verdadero_ tú antes de cometer el error más grande de mi _vida_!

Cierra de golpe la puerta en mi cara, luego la abre de nuevo.

— ¡¿Y dónde _diablos_ está mi hermano?!

—En Detroit —susurro—. Estará de vuelta el lunes.

Cierra la puerta en mi cara de nuevo.

Me doy la vuelta para volver a mi casa cuando Leah aparece de la nada. — ¿Está todo bien? Escuche a Isabella gritar.

Camino por delante de ella sin responder. Cuando llego a mi casa, cierro de golpe mi puerta. No la cierro lo suficientemente fuerte, así que la abro y la cierro de nuevo. Hago esto dos o tres veces más hasta que me doy cuenta de que tendré que pagarla cuando se rompa. En lugar de eso, cierro la puerta y la golpeo. Soy un idiota. Soy un imbécil, un idiota, un bastardo, un desgraciado… me doy por vencido y me lanzo en el sofá.

Cuando ella llora, me rompe el corazón. Odio verla triste. ¿Pero el hecho de que sus lágrimas sean por mí ahora? ¿Que mis propias acciones son las responsables de su corazón roto? Esa es una emoción totalmente nueva que nunca había experimentado antes. Una con la que no sé cómo lidiar. No sé qué hacer. No sé qué puedo decirle. Si ella sólo me dejara explicar. Pero eso no ayudaría incluso a este punto. Tiene razón. No me acusa de algo que en realidad no haya hecho. Dios, necesito a mi papá justo ahora. Necesito tanto su consejo.

¡ _Consejo_! Voy hasta el jarrón y saco una de las estrellas. Me siento en el sofá, la desenrollo y leo las palabras escritas a mano en ella.

 _"_ _Algunas veces dos personas tienen que separarse, para darse cuenta de cuánto necesitan estar juntas."_

 _-Autor Desconocido._

Enrollo la estrella y la coloco dentro del jarrón, en la parte superior. Espero que Bella tome ésta la próxima vez.

* * *

 **Lo sé! no merezco el perdón de nadie, he cometido el peor pecado que una persona puede cometer, ¡Dos semanas! no me lo creo de verdad, lo siento mucho pero juro que tengo una muy buena excusa: mi computador tuvo una grave lesión y fue llevado al hospital en el cual me informaron que necesitaba terapia intensiva y por lo tanto debía quedarse en observación 3 días, el pobre fue infectado por un virus peor que el que ocasionó la peste negra, sin embargo mi computador es fuerte y logró salir casi ileso de la situación, al volver a casa con él me di cuenta de que el peor daño causado por el virus fue que mucha de la memoria de largo plazo de mi pobre compañero se perdió, inmediatamente volví con el doctor y este me dijo que era un efecto secundario del tratamiento que usaron con él, pregunte si había alguna solución y ¡gracias al cielo! si la había, pero tuvo que volver al hospital por otros tres días (una semana ha pasado) cuando por fin mi amigo volvió a casa estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido...ahora, la razón por la que no publique el lunes pasado es que viaje a mi ciudad natal ya que tengo una semana de vacaciones, pero esas vacaciones son igual a mucho, mucho, MUCHO trabajo -.- así que no alcancé a publicar, de verdad lo lamento...¡Pero lo importante es que volví!**

 **Ahora si no leyeron toda mi súper historia esta bien, no pasa nada... si lo hicieron podran comprobar que mi mente está un poco retorcida :D Ahora lo que nos importa ¡EL CAPÍTULO! Fue muy...¿Intenso? no sé comenzó bien, termino re mal, pero la verdad es que la culpa la tiene un poco Edward, él debía haberle dicho a Bella lo de Tanya pero no lo hizo -.- y estas son las consecuencias :( esperemos que todo se resuelva, pero pobre Bella...aunque pienso que debió dejar que Edward se explicara, pero bueno yo no ´se de relaciones así que no se como sería la reacción adecuada :/**

 **Ahora Reviews ;)**

 **Brigitte Malfoy:** **Sizzy y Clace...parejas unicas ¡Hasta Malec! amo todas las parejas de cazadores *-* te das cuenta de que escribiste 181 años Jajajajajaja ¡Dios estoy viejísima! jajajajaja, nah, muchas gracias de verdad ;) muy lindas tus palabras, no fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida...pero bueno lo importante es que hay salud en la vida..y libros! jajaja, vamos a necesitar toda la protección durante los próximos capítulos porque parece que esta historia nos traerá muchas lágrimas :'(**

 **Supattinsondecullen:** **Jajajajajaja vieja? Nah! la edad que importa es la del corazón no la del cuerpo ;) muchas gracias, lo de Tanya...bueno tenías razón :/**

 **Iwanaha: Me imagino que tu entiendes mas la situación...yo no tengo mucho que comentar solo que espero que todo se solucione entre estos dos.**

 **Vanecullenciprianogrey:** **Es tu primer review, verdad? si no lo es, lo siento tengo mala memoria :D por nu Nickname deduzco que eres fan de Crepúsculo (Obviamente), Hush, Hush y Cincuenta sombras...y es simplemente ¡Genial! gracias por el review, por esa razón fue que hice esta adaptacion, amo los libros *-***

 **Esta semana...bueno semanas han llegado muchas nuevas lectoras y eso me pone muy feliz :D gracias por todos los Favoritos las alertas y los Reviews.**

 **Bueno no es más...ah no sí, una cosita :D pasen por mi blog, pliiiiiiiiiiis *Pucherito* se los pido es muy interesante pooooorfa, el link está en mi perfil :D**

 **Travesura Realizada, Nox**

 **Paula!**


	8. Chapter 8

No tengo como empezar a disculparme por mi GRAN ausencia en la historia... Han sido, para mi, dos años muy difíciles, he cambiado mucho. Ha decir verdad no recordaba que esta historia había quedado en veremos, pensé que la había retirado. Pero hace poco encontre el archivo de Word en mi computador y me recordé mi abandono con "Point of retrat", les pido infinitisimas disculpas, no tengo perdón.

Ya no soy la misma niña de 17 años que empezó en FF; sin embargo, esa niña de 17 años hizo una promesa "Jamás dejar una historia iniciada" y la chica de 20 años quiere mantener esa promesa... A lo que viene mi pregunta: ¿Quieren que termine de publicar la adapctación? todo depende de ustedes, estoy a su merced.

Lo lamento en verdad, nunca fue mi intención abandonarlas de esta forma, pero la vida es así. Les juro que si la respuesta es afirmativa me comprometeré a terminar la trilogía (Si, son tres libros) completa y sin abandonos.

Las quiero y gracias por la paciencia

Paula!


	9. Capítulo 7

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **7**

 ** _Sábado, 21 de enero de 2012_**

 _MVA_ _ *****_

No dormí en toda la noche, cada ruido que oía me hacía correr del sofá con la esperanza de que se trataba de Bella. Pero nunca fue ella.

Me hago un poco de café y camino hacia la ventana. Su casa está en silencio, todas las sombras se ciernen sobre ella. Su carro todavía está en la entrada, así que sé que ella está en casa. Estoy tan acostumbrado a ver la línea de los gnomos en la entrada al lado de su carro. Ya no están allí, sin embargo. Después de que su madre murió, Bella sacó todos los gnomos y los botó a la basura. Ella no lo sabe, pero yo saqué uno y lo tengo guardado. El que tenía el sombrero rojo y roto.

Recuerdo que salía de mi casa en la mañana, después de que ellos se mudaron aquí, y la vi moviéndose rápido hacia la puerta principal sin chaqueta… y con pantuflas. Sabía que ni bien esas pantuflas tocaran el pavimento, ella se las vería negras. Efectivamente, así fue. No podía dejar de reírme. Parece que los sureños subestiman el poder del clima frio.

Odié que se cortara cuando se cayó encima del gnomo, pero estaba feliz porque tenía una excusa para pasar esos pocos minutos con ella en la mañana. Después que le puse el vendaje y se fuera, pasé todo el día en las nubes. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Estaba tan nervioso de que mi vida y mis responsabilidades la asustaran antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de conocerla. No quería contárselo de inmediato, pero la noche de nuestra primera cita, supe que tenía que decírselo. Ella tenía algo más que ninguna otra chica que yo había conocido tenía. Tenía esta resistencia y confianza en sí misma.

Esa noche quería estar seguro de que Bella comprendiera cómo era mi vida. Quería que supiera sobre mis padres, sobre Caulder, sobre mi pasión. Necesitaba que ella conociera mi verdadero yo, y entendiera quién era yo antes de que siguiéramos adelante. Cuando ella vio su primera actuación esa noche, no pude alejar mis ojos de ella. Vi la pasión y la profundidad en sus ojos mientras veía la escena, y me enamoré de ella.

La he amado cada segundo desde entonces. Por eso me niego a dejarla ir y darme por vencido.

Estoy en mi cuarta taza de café cuando Claire entra. Ella no revisa para ver si Caulder está aquí, camina directo hacia el sofá y se deja caer a mi lado.

—Hola —Dice inexpresivamente.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué está pasando entre Isabella y tú? —Pregunta. Ella me mira como si mereciera una respuesta.

— ¿Claire? ¿Tu madre nunca te ha dicho que es grosero ser una entrometida?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, ella dice que la única manera de obtener los hechos es haciendo las preguntas.

—Bueno, puedes hacer tantas preguntas quieras. Pero eso no significa que yo tenga que responderlas.

—Bien —Dijo ella, parándose—. Iré a preguntárselo a Isabella.

—Buena suerte, a ver si consigues que te abra la puerta.

Claire se va y salto hacia la ventana. Ella está a medio camino de mi entrada, se da la vuelta y regresa a la puerta de mi casa. Cuando pasa por mi ventana, me mira con lastima y lentamente mueve la cabeza. Ella abre la puerta y entra de nuevo.

— ¿Hay algo en particular que quieres que le pregunte? Puedo reportártelo.

Amo a esta niña.

—Sí, buena idea, Claire. —Pienso por un segundo—. No sé, sólo mide su estado de ánimo. ¿Está llorando? ¿Está enojada? Actúa como si no supieras de que nos peleamos y pregúntale sobre mi… ve lo que ella dice.

Claire asiente y empieza a cerrar la puerta principal.

—Espera, una cosa más. Quiero saber lo que lleva puesto, también. —Claire me mira con curiosidad—. Solo su camisa. Quiero saber qué camisa está usando.

Espero por la ventana y veo cómo Claire camina por la calle y llama a su puerta. ¿Por qué ella llama a la puerta de Bella y no hace lo mismo conmigo? La puerta se abre casi de inmediato. Claire camina dentro y la puerta se cierra detrás de ella.

Me paseo por la sala y bebo otra taza de café, miro por la ventana, esperando a que Claire salga de la casa de Bella. Media hora pasa y la puerta se abre por fin. Claire camina hacia afuera y gira a la izquierda y se dirige a su casa en lugar de caminar al otro lado de la calle.

Le doy un tiempo. Quizás ella tenía que ir a casa a comer o algo así.

Después de que pasa una hora, no puedo esperar más. Camino directo hacia la casa de Claire y llamo a su puerta.

—Hola, Edward. Vamos, entra —Dice Leah. Ella da un paso a un lado y me dirijo a la sala. Claire está mirando la televisión. Antes de bombardear a Claire, me giro hacia Leah.

—Ayer por la noche… lo siento. No estaba tratando de ser grosero.

—Oh, para. Sólo estaba siendo curiosa —Dice ella—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, estoy bien. Sólo necesito hablar con Claire.

Claire me mira desde el sofá y me lanza una mirada de odio.

—Eres un idiota, Edward —Dice ella.

Supongo que Bella se lo dijo. Me siento a su lado en el sofá y pongo mis manos entre mis rodillas.

— ¿Al menos me dirás lo que te dijo? —Esto es patético, estoy confiando mi relación a una niña de once años.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo? Probablemente debería advertírtelo, tengo una excelente memoria. Mamá dice que he sido capaz de citar textualmente conversaciones enteras desde que tenía tres años de edad.

—Positivo. Quiero saber lo que te dijo.

Claire suspira y levanta sus piernas hacia el sofá y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Ella piensa que eres un imbécil. Dijo que eras un idiota, un baboso, un bast…

—Un bastardo. Lo sé, lo tengo. ¿Qué más dijo?

—No me dijo por qué estaba enojada contigo… pero está _en serio_ muy enojada contigo. No sé lo que hiciste, pero ella está en su casa en este momento haciendo la limpieza ¡como una psicópata! Cuando abrió la puerta, ella tenía cientos de tarjetas en todo el piso de la sala. Se veían como recetas o algo así.

—Oh, Dios, está alfabetizando —Dije. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba—. Claire, ella no abrirá la puerta si me ve allí. ¿Podrías tu tocar la puerta para que ella la abra? De verdad necesito hablar con ella.

Claire junta sus labios mientras piensa en mi pregunta.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que la engañe? ¿Prácticamente que le _mienta_ a ella? —Me encojo de hombros y asiento—. Déjame tomar mi abrigo.

Me levanto y Leah viene de la cocina y me extiende algo. Sostengo mi palma abierta, pone algo en ella y dobla mis dedos sobre eso.

—Si no salen las cosas como lo esperas, toma esto con un poco de agua. Te ves cómo la mierda. —Puede ver la duda en mi rostro y sonríe—. No te preocupes, las hice yo. Son completamente legales.

Realmente no tengo un plan de ataque. Me estoy escondiendo en la pared frente a la casa de Bella cuando Claire golpea su puerta. Mi corazón late tan rápido, siento como si estuviera a punto de cometer un robo o algo así. Tomo una respiración profunda cuando escucho que la puerta se abre. Claire se para a un costado, paso junto a ella y me deslizo hacia dentro de la casa de Bella tan rápido que ella no logra darse cuenta de lo pasó.

—Lárgate, Edward —Dice ella mientras abre la puerta y señala hacia afuera.

—No me iré hasta que me hables —Digo. Avanzo un poco más hacia su sala.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!

Hago lo que cualquier hombre cuerdo haría en esta situación, corro por el pasillo y me encierro en su habitación. Me doy cuenta de que todavía no tengo un plan. No sé cómo puedo hablar con ella sí estoy encerrado en su dormitorio. Pero al menos ella no puede echarme de su casa ahora. Voy a quedarme aquí todo el día si tengo que hacerlo.

Oigo el golpe de la puerta delantera y en cuestión de segundos ella está parada fuera de la puerta de la habitación. Espero a que ella diga algo, o que me grite, pero no lo hace. Veo que la sombra de sus pies desaparece a medida que se aleja.

¿Y ahora qué? Si abro la puerta, solo va a tratar de echarme de nuevo. ¿Por qué no pude formular un plan mejor? Soy un idiota. ¡Soy un maldito idiota! _Piensa, Edward, piensa._

Veo que la sombra de sus pies reaparece y se detiene delante de la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Edward? Abre la puerta. Voy a hablar contigo.

Ella no suena enojada. ¿Mi estúpido plan en realidad funcionó? Abro la puerta de su dormitorio y tan pronto como la abro del todo, estoy completamente bañado en agua. ¡Ella acaba de lanzarme agua! ¡Me lanzo una jarra entera de agua en mi cara!

—Oh —Dice—. Te ves un poco húmedo, Edward. Será mejor que te vayas a casa y te cambies antes de que te enfermes. —Calmadamente se gira y se aleja.

Soy un idiota, y ella no está dispuesta a ceder. Hago la caminata de la vergüenza por su pasillo, salgo por la puerta principal y cruzo al otro lado de la calle hacia mi casa. Hace mucho frio. Ni siquiera se molestó en calentar el agua antes de tirármela. Me quito la ropa y entro en la ducha. Una ducha _caliente_ ésta vez.

La ducha no me ayudó en absoluto. Me siento como una completa mierda. Cinco tazas de café, no haber dormido y estar con el estómago vacío no es un gran comienzo para empezar el día. Son casi las dos de la tarde. Si no fuera un idiota, me pregunto ¿qué estaríamos haciendo en este momento Bella y yo? ¿A quién estoy engañando? Sé lo que estaríamos haciendo en estos momentos. Mi reflexión sobre nuestro giro de eventos en las últimas veinticuatro horas hace que me duela la cabeza. Recojo mis pantalones del piso de mi dormitorio y meto mi mano en el bolsillo, saco lo que sea que me haya dado Leah. Camino hacia la cocina y tomo la medicina con un vaso entero de agua antes de irme hacia el sofá.

Es de noche cuando despierto. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme acostado. Me siento en el sofá y detecto una nota sobre la mesa de centro. Me estiro, la tomo y comienzo a leerla. Mi corazón se hunde cuando me doy cuenta que no es de Bella.

 _Edward,_

 _Iba a advertirte que no manejes después de que tomes la medicina… pero veo que ya lo tomaste. Por lo que ya no importa._

 _Leah._

 _PD: Tuve una charla con Isabella hoy. Realmente deberías disculparte con ella, ya sabes. Fue una clase de movimiento idiota de tu parte. Si necesitas tomar más medicina, ya sabes donde vivo :)_

Lanzo la carta de nuevo hacia la mesa. ¿La cara sonriente realmente fue necesaria? Me estremezco cuando los calambres de mi estómago se intensifican. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo? Honestamente, no puedo recordarlo. Abro el refrigerador y veo la basaña de la noche anterior. Por desgracia, ahora no es la noche perfecta para basaña. Corto un pedazo de esta, lo echo a mi plato y lo lanzo hacia el microondas. Mientras lleno mi vaso con soda, la puerta delantera se balancea abierta.

Ella camina por la habitación, en dirección a la biblioteca. Corro a toda velocidad hacia la sala justo cuando ella llega allí. Todavía me ignora. En lugar de coger solo una estrella esta vez, agarra el jarrón completo de la estantería.

Ella _no_ puede llevarse el jarrón con ella. Si ella se lo lleva, no tendrá una razón para volver. Agarro el jarrón de sus manos, pero ella no lo deja ir. Empezamos a tirar los dos hacia adelante y atrás, pero yo no voy a dejarlo ir. No voy a dejar que lo tome. Finalmente lo suelta y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho mientras me mira.

—Dámelo, Edward. Mi madre lo hizo y quiero llevármelo a casa conmigo.

Camino de vuelta hacia la cocina con el jarrón… ella me sigue. Lo pongo en la esquina de la encimera contra la pared, me doy la vuelta y coloco los brazos a cada lado de ella para que no lo pueda alcanzar.

—Tu madre lo hizo para ambos. Te conozco, Bella. Si te lo llevas a casa abrirás todas, una por una esta noche. Abrirás las estrellas al igual que tallas calabazas.

Ella lanza sus manos en el aire y gime.

— ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Por favor! ¡No tallo más calabazas!

No puedo creer que piense que ya no talla más calabazas.

— ¿Ya no lo haces? ¿En serio? Estás haciéndolo justo ahora, Bella. Ya han pasado veinticuatro horas y todavía no me dejas hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó.

Ella enrolla sus manos en puños y pisa con fuerza por la frustración.

— ¡Ah! —Grita. Se ve como si quisiera golpear algo. O a _alguien_. Dios, es tan hermosa—. ¡Deja de mirarme así! —Dice bruscamente.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Tienes esa mirada en tus ojos de nuevo. ¡Sólo deja de hacerlo!

No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando, pero desvío mi atención de ella. No quiero hacerla enojar aún más.

— ¿Has comido algo hoy? —Pregunto. Saco el plato del microondas, pero ella no me responde. Solo está parada en la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Saco la bandeja de basaña de la nevera y doblo de nuevo el papel de aluminio.

— ¿Estás comiendo basaña? Que apropiado —Dice ella.

No es la conversación que esperaba que tuviéramos, pero era una conversación. Corto otro pedazo de basaña y lo pongo en el microondas. Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras se calienta la comida. Ella simplemente está ahí, mirando el suelo. Cuando termina de calentarse, pongo los platos en la barra y lleno otro vaso con bebida. Los dos nos sentamos y comemos en silencio. Un muy incómodo silencio.

Cuando terminamos, limpio la barra y me siento frente a ella para poder verla mejor. Espero a que hable primero. Tiene los codos apoyados en la barra mientras mira sus uñas, examinándolas, tratando de lucir desinteresada.

—Así que, habla —Dice imparcialmente, sin levantar la mirada hacia mí.

Llevo mis manos a través de la barra para tocar las de ellas, pero se aleja y se inclina hacia atrás de su silla. No me gusta la barrera que la barra hace entre nosotros, así que me levanto y camino hacia la sala de estar.

—Ven, siéntate —Digo. Entra a la sala y se sienta en el mismo sofá que yo, pero en el extremo opuesto. Me froto la cara con las manos, tratando de averiguar cómo voy a hacer para que me perdone. Levanto mi pierna hacia el sofá y me giro hacia ella para mirarla.

—Bella, te amo. La última cosa en el mundo que quiero hacer es hacerte daño. Tú _sabes_ _eso_.

—Bueno, felicitaciones —Dice—. Lograste cumplir la última cosa en el mundo que querías hacer.

Recargo mi cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Es un hueso duro de roer.

—Siento no haberte dicho que ella estaba en mi clase. No quería preocuparte.

— ¿Preocuparme de qué, Edward? ¿Que ella esté en tu clase es algo de lo que debería preocuparme? Porque si no es nada, como tú dices, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparme?

¡Jesús! ¿Estoy escogiendo las peores formas en el mundo para disculparme o ella es así de buena? Si alguna vez deja de estar molesta conmigo, le diré que por fin ha descubierto su carrera: pre-leyes.

—Bella, ya no siento nada por Tanya. Estaba planeando decirte sobre lo de ella estando en mi salón la semana que viene… no quería tocar ese tema antes de nuestra salida.

—Ah. Así que tú querías asegurarte de que primero folláramos antes de joderme. Buen plan —Dice sarcásticamente. Me golpeo la frente con la mano y cierro los ojos. No había lucha que ella no pudiera ganar—. Piensa en esto, Edward. Ponte en mis zapatos. Digamos que yo hubiera tenido sexo con un chico antes de conocerte, en eso entras a mi habitación y me encuentras abrazada a ese chico. Y luego me ves dándole un beso… en el _cuello_ ; el lugar _favorito_ en donde te gusta que te bese. Después, descubres que he estado viendo a ese chico todos los días durante semanas y que te lo he ocultado. ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Eh?

Ella no está mirando más sus uñas. Está mirando hacia mí, esperando mi respuesta.

—Bueno —Digo—, me gustaría darte la oportunidad de explicar sin interrumpirte cada cinco segundos.

Ella me mira, se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia la puerta principal. Agarro su brazo cuando pasa junto a mí y la tiro de vuelta en el sillón. Cuando cae a mi lado la rodeo con mis brazos y presiono su cabeza en mi pecho. Trato de no dejarla ir. No quiero que se vaya.

—Bella, _por favor_. Sólo dame una oportunidad, te voy a contar todo. No te vayas otra vez. —No lucha para alejarse. No pelea conmigo, tampoco. Se relaja en mi pecho y me deja abrazarla mientras hablo—. No sé siquiera si sabes algo de Tanya. Sé lo mucho que odias hablar de relaciones pasadas, así que pensé que sería peor decírtelo que no hacerlo. Es por eso que nunca toque el tema, verla de nuevo no significo nada para mí. Y quiero que signifique nada para ti, también.

Paso mis dedos por su cabello y ella suspira y empieza a llorar en mi camisa.

—Quiero creerte, Edward. Quiero creerte tan mal. Pero, ¿por qué estaba ella aquí anoche? Si ella no significa nada para ti, ¿por qué la abrazabas?

La beso en la cima de su cabeza.

—Bella, le estaba pidiendo que se fuera. Estaba llorando, así que la abrace.

Ella saca su cara lejos de mi pecho y me mira, asustada.

— ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Edward, ¿te sigue _amando_?

Suspiro. ¿Cómo puedo responder a esto sin meterme en problemas? Nada de lo que estoy diciendo ahora está ayudando a mi causa. Nada en absoluto.

Ella se sienta y se escabulle lejos de mí, así que ella puede girar hacia mí mientras habla.

—Edward, tú eres el que quería hablar. Quiero que me cuentes todo. Quiero saber por qué estaba aquí, lo que estaba haciendo en tu habitación, por qué la estabas abrazando, por qué estaba llorando… todo. —Me acerco y tomo su mano, pero la tira hacia ella de nuevo—. Dime —Dice.

Trato de pensar por dónde empezar. Aspiro profundo y exhalo lentamente, preparándome para ser interrumpido un millón de veces.

—Ella me escribió una nota en clase el otro día y me preguntó si podíamos hablar. Le dije que no, que no había nada que decir. Sólo apareció de la nada ayer. Yo no la deje entrar, Bella. Estaba en mi habitación cuando ella llegó. Nunca la hubiera dejado entrar. —La miro a los ojos cuando digo eso, porque es la verdad—. Mi abuela quería que comiera con nosotros. Le dije que no y le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella. Sólo quería que se fuera. Empezó a llorar y me dijo que odiaba cómo había terminado las cosas conmigo. Dijo que sabía acerca de ti y nuestra situación con nuestros padres y la crianza de nuestros hermanos. Dijo que "te lo debía" para averiguar donde realmente estaba mi corazón, y que tal vez yo estaba contigo porque sentía pena por ti, ya que he estado en tus zapatos antes. Ella quería que le diera otra oportunidad, a ver si yo estaba contigo por las razones correctas. Le dije que no. Le dije que te amaba a ti, Bella. Le pedí que se fuera y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, así que la abrace. Me sentí como si estuviera siendo un idiota, esa es la única razón por la que la estaba abrazando.

Observo por alguna reacción ante mi confesión, pero baja la vista hacia su regazo, así que no soy capaz de ver su cara.

— ¿Por qué le diste un beso en la frente? —Pregunta en voz baja.

Suspiro y acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, tirando de su atención de nuevo en mi dirección.

—Bella, no lo sé. Tienes que entender que salí con ella durante más de dos años. Hay algunas cosas que, no importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado, son un hábito. No significó nada, era sólo un hábito. Sólo la consolaba.

Bella se encuentra de nuevo en el brazo del sofá y se queda mirando al techo mientras piensa. Todo lo que puedo hacer es dejarla pensar. Le he dicho todo. La observo mientras está ahí, sin decir una palabra. Quiero tan mal acostarme a su lado y abrazarla. Me está matando no poder hacerlo.

— ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que ella tenga razón? —Pregunta sin dejar de mirar el techo.

— ¿Razón sobre qué? ¿Que ella me ama todavía? Quizá, no lo sé. No me importa. No cambia nada.

—No me refiero a eso. Es obvio que todavía quiere estar contigo. Lo dijo ella misma. Quiero decir, ¿crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que podría estar en lo cierto acerca de lo otro? ¿Sobre la posibilidad de que estás conmigo a causa de nuestra situación? Porque sientes lastima por mí.

Salto hacia adelante en el sofá y me subo encima de ella agarrando su mandíbula, girando su cara a la mía.

—No lo hagas, Bella. ¡No te atrevas a pensar en eso por un segundo!

Cierra sus ojos fuertemente y las lágrimas de deslizan por encima de sus sienes, en su pelo. Beso su rostro, sus lágrimas, sus ojos, sus mejillas y sus labios. Necesito que sepa que no es cierto. Necesito que sepa lo mucho que la amo.

—Edward, detente —Dice con voz débil. Puedo oír su llanto siendo suprimido en su garganta, lo puedo ver en su cara. Duda de mí.

—Bebé, no. No lo creas. _Por favor_ no lo creas. —Presiono mi cabeza en la cavidad entre su hombro y su cuello—. Te amo por _ti misma_.

Nunca he necesitado que nadie crea tanto en algo en mi vida entera. Necesito que me crea. Cuando ella empieza a resistirse y empujarme lejos, deslizo mi brazo debajo de su cuello y la giro hacia mí.

—Bella, detén esto. Por favor, no te vayas —Ruego. Me doy cuenta de que mientras hablo, mi voz está temblando. Nunca he estado tan asustado de perder algo en toda mi vida, estoy completamente fuera de control.

Empiezo a llorar.

—Edward, ¿no lo ves? —Dice—. ¿Cómo lo _sabes_? ¿Cómo _realmente_ lo sabes? No podrías dejarme ahora aunque quisieras. Tu corazón es demasiado bueno para eso, nunca me harías algo así. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo saber si realmente estarías aquí si nuestras circunstancias fueran diferentes? Si nuestros padres estuvieran vivos y no tuviéramos a Seth y Caulder, ¿cómo sabes si incluso me amarías?

Pongo mi mano en su boca.

— ¡No! Deja de decir eso, Bella. _Por favor._ —Cierra sus ojos y las lágrimas empiezan a fluir incluso más rápido.

Las beso de nuevo. La beso en su mejilla, en la frente y la beso en los labios. Agarro la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la beso con más desesperación con la que nunca he besado. Pone sus manos en mi cuello y me devuelve el beso.

 _Ella me devuelve el beso._

Los dos todavía estamos llorando, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarnos a la última pizca de cordura que queda entre nosotros. Ella se empuja contra mí. Todavía me está besando, pero quiere que me siente, así que lo hago. Me recuesto en el sofá y ella se desliza sobre mi regazo y me acaricia el rostro con sus manos. Nos dejamos de besar por un momento y nos miramos el uno al otro. Quito las lágrimas de sus ojos y ella hace lo mismo conmigo. Todavía puedo ver el dolor en su rostro, pero los aprieta y trae sus labios a los míos. La tiro hacia mí, tan cerca que hace que sea difícil respirar. Los dos estamos respirando con dificultad al tratar de encontrar un ritmo constante en medio de nuestra lucha frenética. Nunca la había necesitado con tanta intensidad como la necesito ahora mismo.

Jala mi camisa, así que me inclino hacia adelante para que pueda sacarla por mi cabeza. Cuando sus labios se separan de los míos, cruza sus brazos y agarra el borde de su camisa y la quita. La ayudo. Cuando su camisa está encima de la mía en el suelo, la rodeo con mis brazos, poniendo mis manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalada y la empujo contra mí.

—Te amo, Bella. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto, tanto. Te amo mucho.

Se hace hacia atrás y me mira a los ojos.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward.

Rodeo su espalda con mis brazos y me paro mientras ella se aferra a mi cuello. Envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y la llevo hasta mi habitación y la dejo caer en la cama. Sus manos encuentran el botón de mis vaqueros y los desabrocha conforme mi boca va de la suya hasta su barbilla y cuello. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo realmente. No tengo tiempo para pensar en mis propias acciones. Deslizo mis dedos por debajo de los tirantes de su sujetador cuando ella comienza a luchar con sus propios vaqueros. Me levanto para ayudarla, empiezo a guiar sus manos para deslizarlos y los tira a mi espalda en el suelo. Se escabulle más arriba en la cama hasta que su cabeza está en la almohada. Pongo las sábanas a su lado y las deslizo arriba de ella, entonces pone las sábanas sobre nosotros. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, veo el dolor detrás de su expresión y las lágrimas todavía corriendo por su rostro. Agarra la cintura de mis vaqueros y comienza a deslizarlos cuando alejo sus manos. Está sufriendo tanto. Sigue con el corazón roto. No puedo dejar que haga esto. Todavía no confía en mí.

—Bella, no puedo. —Me quito de encima de ella y trato de recuperar el aliento—. No así. Estás molesta. No debería de ser así.

No dice nada… sólo sigue llorando. Los dos estamos uno junto al otro durante varios minutos sin decir nada. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya, pero ella la retira y se baja de la cama, levanta sus vaqueros del suelo y vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar. La sigo y miro cómo se vuelve a poner la camisa y los pantalones. Toma un par de respiraciones en un intento por contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Te vas? —Pregunto vacilante—. No quiero que te vayas. Quédate conmigo. —No responde. Se dirige a la puerta y se desliza en sus zapatos, luego se pone la chaqueta. Me acerco y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor—. No puedes estar enojada conmigo por esto. No estás pensando claramente, Bella. Si hacemos esto mientras estás enojada, te arrepentirás mañana. Entonces, vas a estar enojada contigo misma, también. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos y se aleja de mí.

—Has tenido sexo con ella, Edward. ¿Cómo puedo superar eso? ¿Cómo puedo superar el hecho de que le has hecho el amor a Tanya, pero no me lo puedes hacer a mí? No sabes cómo se siente ser rechazada. Se siente como la mierda. Tú me hiciste sentir como la mierda.

—Bella, ¡esto es absurdo! No te estoy rechazando. Te amo demasiado para no ser perfecto para ti. No voy a tener sexo contigo por primera vez mientras tú estás llorando. Si hacemos esto ahora, _ambos_ nos vamos a sentir como mierda.

Se frota las manos en los ojos de nuevo y mira hacia el suelo, tratando de no llorar. Dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Sólo necesito que me crea, así que le doy tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Edward? —Poco a poco sus ojos vuelven a los míos. Parece como si tan solo mirarme le doliera—. No estoy segura de que pueda hacer esto —Dice. La mirada en sus ojos hace que mi corazón se sienta como si literalmente se hubiera detenido. He visto esa mirada en una chica antes. Está a punto de romper conmigo—. Quiero decir… no estoy segura de poder seguir siendo _nosotros_ —Dice—. Estoy tratando tan duro, pero no sé cómo superar esto. ¿Cómo sé que esta vida es la que quieres? ¿Cómo sabes que esto es lo quieres? Se necesita tiempo, Edward. Necesitamos tiempo para pensar en ello. Tenemos que cuestionarnos todo.

No respondo. No puedo. Todo lo que digo sale mal.

Ya no está llorando.

—Me voy a casa ahora. Necesito que me dejes ir. Deja que me vaya, ¿de acuerdo?

El mareo está claro detrás de su voz y la expresión serena y razonable en sus ojos desgarra mi corazón, sacándolo de mi pecho. Se da la vuelta para irse, y lo único que puedo hacer es dejar que se vaya. Sólo la dejo ir.

Después de una hora de golpear todo lo que puedo encontrar para golpear, y limpiar todo lo que puedo encontrar para limpiar y gritando cada maldición que se me ocurre gritar, llamo a la puerta de Leah.

Cuando la abre, me mira y no dice una palabra. Vuelve dentro y regresa un momento después extendiendo su puño. Abro mi mano y ella deja caer las píldoras en ella y me mira con lastima. Odio la lástima.

Cuando estoy dentro de mi casa, me trago las pastillas y me acuesto en el sofá, mandando todo lejos.

—Edward. —Trato de abrir mis ojos, para dar sentido a la voz que estoy oyendo. Trato de moverme, pero mi cuerpo entero se siente como concreto—. Amigo, despierta.

Estoy trastornado. Me siento en el sofá y me froto los ojos, tratando de abrirlos… asustado por la luz solar. Cuando por fin los abro, no es claro en absoluto, sigue estando oscuro. Miro alrededor y veo a Jasper sentado en el sofá frente a mí.

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué _día_ es hoy? —Pregunto.

—Sigue siendo hoy. Sábado. Son más de las diez, creo. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado desconectado?

Pienso en esa pregunta. Eran después de las siete cuando Bella y yo tuvimos basaña. Después de las ocho cuando la deje ir. Cuando sólo la deje ir. Me tiro en el sofá y no le respondo a Jasper por la escena que sucedió hace tan solo dos horas, repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

—Alice está en la casa de Bella. Lucia bastante molesta. Fue un poco incómodo, así que pensé en venir a esconderme aquí. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Niego con la cabeza otra vez.

—Hay basaña en la nevera si estas hambriento.

—Lo estoy, en realidad —Dice, se baja del sofá y se dirige a la cocina—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Si. Necesito algo de beber. Camino a la cocina y presiono mi mano contra mi frente. Mi cabeza está palpitando. Llego a la cima del refrigerador y muevo las cajas de cereal fuera del camino para llegar a la cabina detrás de él. Saco la botella de tequila, agarro el vaso y me sirvo una copa.

—Estaba pensando más en la línea de una soda —Dice Jasper mientras se sienta en la barra y me mira mientras me tomo un trago.

—Buena idea. —Abro la nevera y saco un refresco. Agarro un vaso más grande y mezclo la soda con el tequila. No es la mejor combinación, pero ayuda a que el tequila baje más suave.

— ¿Edward? Nunca te he visto así. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y termino la bebida entera. A continuación, pongo el brazo en el fregadero. Opto por no contestarle. Si digo que sí, sabrá que estoy mintiendo. Si digo que no, me va a preguntar por qué. Así que me siento a su lado mientras él come y no digo nada.

—Alice y yo queríamos hablar contigo y Bella juntos. Supongo que justo ahora eso no va a suceder, así que… —La voz de Jasper se apaga y toma otro bocado de basaña.

— ¿Hablar con nosotros de qué?

Se limpia la boca con una servilleta y suspira. Pone su brazo derecho en la mesa, sujetando el tenedor con la mano con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

—Alice está embarazada.

No confió en mis propios oídos en este punto. Mi cabeza todavía palpita y el alcohol mezclado con la mezcla casera de Leah hizo que viera dos Jasper.

— ¿Embarazada? ¿Qué tan embarazada? —Pregunto.

—Malditamente embarazada.

—Mierda. —Me pongo de pie y agarro el tequila de la encimera y vuelvo a llenar el caballito ******. Normalmente no promuevo el consumo del alcohol, pero en ocasiones hay veces que incluso empujo mis límites. Pongo el caballito frente a él y se lo toma—. ¿Cuál es el plan? —Pregunto.

Él se acerca a la sala y vuelve a sentarse en el tercer sofá. ¿Cuándo tuve un tercer sofá? Paso la botella de tequila por la encimera y me froto los ojos mientras me dirijo a la sala de estar. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir, solo hay dos sofás de nuevo. Me apresuro y me siento antes de caerme.

—No tenemos un plan. El _mismo_ plan, de todos modos. Alice quiere quedárselo. Eso espanta la mierda fuera de mí, Edward. Sólo tenemos diecinueve. No estamos preparados para esto en absoluto.

Por desgracia, sé _exactamente_ cómo se siente.

— ¿ _Tú_ te lo quieres quedar? —Pregunto.

* * *

 ***Mi Vida Apesta**

 ****** **Es el vasito o contenedor en el que se toma el tequila.**

 _ **¡He vuelto! Las disculpas ya las pedí. Espero sinceramente que perdonen mi gran ausencia pero ¡VOLVI PARA QUEDARME! Lo juro.**_

 _ **Dejando eso atrás... ¿Qué tal el capítulo? estuvo triste. En cierto modo me parece que Bella está siendo un poco dramática, pero al mismo tiempo la entiendo... Ha pasado por mucho y una traición (por más pequeña que sea) por parte de Edward, que ha sido su pilar en todo el proceso, es demasiado para ella; obviamente él no la rechazó en el sexo porque no la deseara, sus razones fueron correctas, ambos están tristes y la confianza de ella en él se destruyó, pero aún asi para una chica con las inseguridades de Bella fue un gran golpe. Y ¿Qué tal lo del embarazo de Alice? Eso no me lo esperaba para nada, ojalá sea algo bueno y no malo en su relación.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews que recibí pidiendo que continuara:**_

 _ **Guest 1: La voy a terminar. ¡Lo juro!**_ _ **Espero te gustara el capítulo**_

 _ **Leah De Call: La continuaré. Espero te gustara el capítulo**_

 _ **chio10: Gracias y si la voy a terminar, espero te guste.**_

 _ **Pau'CM: Continuareeee. Lo juro. Espero te gustara.**_

 _ **Bueno, para las actualizaciones... creo que serán dos por semana, aún no sé que días en específico pero sí serán dos, de pronto suba el próximo capitulo el sábado.**_

 _ **No siendo más espero les gustara y espero sus reviews.**_

 _ **Travesura realizada, Nox.**_

 _ **Paula!**_


	10. Capítulo 8

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **8**

 ** _Domingo, 22 de enero..._**

 _Creo. Puede ser sábado por la noche. Lo que sea. Lo que mierdas sea._

 _Bella... Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. Me tomaría un Mountain_ _ *****_ _y seguiría necesitando otro trago. Pero te quiero tanto. Sí, creo que necesito más tequila... y más comida basura. Te amo tanto, lo siento mucho. No tengo sed. Pero no estoy hambriento, sólo sediento. Pero nunca voy a volver a beberme otra hamburguesa con queso. Te amo tanto._

Alice está embarazada. Jasper está asustado. Dejé que Bella se fuera. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo de la noche anterior.

El sol está más brillante que nunca. Me quito las mantas y me dirijo al baño. Cuando lo logro, trato de abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada. ¿Por qué demonios está la puerta de mi baño cerrada con llave? Toco, es muy extraño llamar a la puerta de mi baño cuando yo debería ser la única persona en mi casa.

— ¡Sólo un segundo! —Oigo a alguien gritar.

Es un chico. No es Jasper. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Camino a la sala de estar y veo una manta y una almohada en el sofá. Hay zapatos por la puerta principal, al lado de una maleta. Estoy rascándome la cabeza cuando se abre la puerta del baño, así que me doy la vuelta.

— ¿Demetri?

—Buenos días —Dice.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunto.

Me lanza una mirada confusa a medida que camina hacia el sofá y se sienta.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —Pregunta.

¿Por qué iba a estar bromeando? ¿Acerca de qué iba a estar bromeando? No lo he visto desde hace más de un año.

—No. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Sacude la cabeza con la misma expresión perpleja en su rostro.

—Edward, ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?

Me siento y trato de recordar.

Alice está embarazada. Jasper está asustado. Dejé que Bella se fuera.

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Puede ver por la confusión en mi cara que necesito que me refresque la memoria.

—Regresé el viernes pasado. ¿Mi madre me echó? Anoche necesitaba un lugar para quedarme y me dijiste que podía quedarme aquí. ¿Realmente no te acuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Demetri. No.

Se ríe.

—Amigo, ¿cuánto bebiste anoche?

Pienso en el tequila, entonces recuerdo las medicinas que Leah me dio.

—No creo que haya sido sólo el alcohol.

Se pone de pie y mira torpemente alrededor de la habitación.

—Bueno, si quieres que me vaya...

—No, no. No me importa que te quedes, ya lo sabes. Es sólo que no me acuerdo. Nunca antes me he desmayado.

—No estabas muy cuerdo cuando llegué aquí, eso es seguro. Decías algo sobre una estrella... y un _lago._ Pensé que estabas drogado. No estabas drogado, ¿verdad?

Me río.

—No, no estaba _drogado_. Sólo estoy teniendo un fin de semana de mierda. El peor. Y no, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

—Bueno, ya que no te acuerdas de nada de lo de anoche... ¿Tú como que me dijiste que podía _vivir_ aquí? ¿Durante un mes o dos? ¿Te suena? —Demetri levanta las cejas y espera mi reacción.

Ahora sé por qué nunca bebo. Siempre termino aceptando cosas que normalmente no aceptaría estando sobrio. Realmente no puedo pensar en una razón para no dejar que se quede aquí. Tenemos un dormitorio adicional. Prácticamente vivía aquí cuando estábamos creciendo. Aunque no lo he visto desde su último descanso desde el despliegue, todavía lo considero mi mejor amigo.

—Quédate el tiempo que necesites —Digo—. Sólo no esperes que yo sea muy divertido. No estoy teniendo una buena semana.

—Obviamente. —Agarra sus maletas y zapatos y se los lleva por el pasillo hacia la habitación de invitados.

Camino a la ventana y miro hacia el otro lado de la calle, a la casa de Bella. Su coche no está. ¿Dónde podría estar? Realmente no iría a ninguna parte en domingo. Son sus días de películas y comida chatarra.

Sigo mirando por la ventana cuando Demetri vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar.

—No hay nada para comer —Dice—. Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la tienda?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No me siento con ganas de comer —Digo—. Sólo trae lo que sea. Probablemente me iré esta tarde de todas formas. Necesito un par de cosas antes de que Caulder vuelva mañana.

—Oh sí, ¿dónde está ese pequeño bobalicón?

—Detroit.

Demetri se pone sus zapatos y su chaqueta y se va por la puerta principal. Voy a la cocina a hacer café, pero ya está la cafetera llena.

 _Genial._

En cuanto salgo de la ducha, escucho que se abre la puerta principal. No sé si se trata de Demetri o de Bella, por lo que me apresuro a ponerme mis pantalones para ver si se trata de Bella. Al salir del pasillo, ella está sosteniendo el jarrón entre las manos, haciendo su camino a la puerta principal.

Cuando me ve, se apresura.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! —La bloqueo en la sala de estar y no la dejo pasar—. No te lo lleves. No me hagas ocultarlo de ti.

Trata de avanzar más allá de mí, pero la bloqueo de nuevo.

— ¡No tienes derecho a guardarlo en tu casa, Edward! ¡Es sólo una excusa para que siga viniendo aquí!

Tiene razón. Toda la razón... pero no me importa.

—No, los quiero aquí porque no confío en que no los abrirás todos.

Me lanza una mirada asesina.

—Ya que estamos en el tema de la confianza, ¿estás saboteando estas? ¿Estás poniendo falsas aquí, tratando de conseguir que te perdone?

Me río. Ella debe estar recibiendo buenos consejos de su madre si cree que estoy saboteando las estrellas.

—Tal vez deberías escuchar los consejos de tu madre, Bella.

Trata de volver a pasar a mi lado, así que agarro el jarrón de sus manos. Lo suelta más fuerte de lo esperado y el jarrón cae sobre el suelo, derramando decenas de pequeñas estrellas sobre la alfombra. Ella se agacha y empieza a recogerlas. Sus manos están llenas y puedo ver en su cara que no sabe qué hacer con ellas ya que sus pantalones no tienen bolsillos. Saca el cuello de su camisa y empieza a empujarlas con las manos llenas. Está decidida.

Agarro sus manos y las alejo de su camisa.

— ¡Bella, basta! ¡Estás actuando como una niña de diez años!

Dejo el jarrón en posición vertical y empiezo a tirar el resto en el interior tan rápido como ella los está agarrando, metiéndolos dentro de su camisa. Hago lo único que puedo. Llevo mi mano a su camisa y la empiezo a estirar. Me da una palmada en las manos e intenta gatear hacia atrás, pero agarro la parte trasera de su camiseta para detenerla. Ella sigue retrocediendo mientras continúo sosteniendo su camisa hasta que se desliza por encima de su cabeza y descansa en mis manos. Reúne más estrellas, se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta principal, con las manos entrelazadas a su sujetador, todavía tratando de aferrarse a ellas.

—Bella, no vas salir sin camisa —Digo.

Es implacable.

— ¡Mírame! —Dice.

Salto y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levanto. Justo cuando estoy a punto de lanzarla al sofá, la puerta principal se abre.

Miro por encima de mi hombro y Demetri camina con un puñado de cosas de la tienda. Hace una pausa y nos mira con los ojos abiertos. Bella todavía está tratando de luchar para liberarse de mis manos, ignorando el hecho de que alguien que ni siquiera conoce tiene un asiento de primera fila a su rabieta. Lo único que puedo pensar es en el hecho de que está en sujetador delante de otro tipo. La elevo más alto y la dejo caer en el respaldo del sofá. Tan rápido como cae, está de vuelta otra vez, tratando de escapar. Finalmente ve a Demetri, de pie en la puerta.

— ¿Quién _demonios_ eres tú? —grita mientras golpea mi brazo que sostiene su espalda.

Él responde con cautela.

— ¿Demetri? ¿Vivo aquí? —Dice. Bella deja de luchar y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho con una mirada avergonzada en su cara. Aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar la mayoría de las estrellas de sus manos y las arrojo al jarrón. Me agacho, recojo su camisa y la lanzo contra su pecho.

— ¡Ponte la camisa! —Digo entre dientes.

— ¡Ah! —Arroja el resto de las estrellas al suelo y desdobla su camisa—. ¡Eres un idiota, Edward! ¡No tienes derecho a guardarlas! —Se pone su camisa y se gira hacia Demetri—. ¿Y cuándo _demonios_ conseguiste un compañero de cuarto?

Demetri sólo la mira, todavía con los ojos abiertos. No tiene ni idea de qué hacer con la escena que tiene ante él. Bella camina de vuelta al centro de la habitación y toma un puñado de estrellas, entonces se da la vuelta y corre hacia la puerta principal. Demetri se hace a un lado mientras ella lo pasa y sale. Los dos vemos cómo cruza la calle, deteniéndose dos veces para recoger estrellas que caen en la nieve. Cuando se cierra la puerta detrás de ella, Demetri se gira hacia mí.

—Hombre, es rebelde. Y _guapa_ —Dice.

—Y _mía_ —respondo.

Mientras Demetri está cocinando el almuerzo, me arrastro por toda la sala y recojo todas las estrellas dispersas. Después de que creo que las tengo todas, llevo el jarrón a la cocina para esconderlo en el armario. Si no lo encuentra, va a tener que hablar conmigo para preguntarme dónde está.

—Por cierto, ¿qué son esas cosas? —Pregunta Demetri.

—Son de su madre —Digo—. Es una larga historia.

Podría encontrarlas muy fácilmente si las escondo en ese lugar obvio. Puedo mover los nuevos cereales y colocar el jarrón justo detrás del tequila.

—Así que, ¿esta chica es tu novia? —Dice Demetri.

No estoy seguro de cómo responder a su pregunta. No sé cómo etiquetar lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

—Sí —Digo.

Inclina su cabeza hacia mí.

—No parece que le gustes mucho.

—Me ama. Sólo no le gusto mucho ahora mismo.

Se ríe.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Isabella. Yo la llamo Bella —Digo mientras me sirvo un trago. Una bebida no alcohólica está vez.

Suelta una risa.

—Eso explica tus incoherentes divagaciones de anoche. —Sirve un poco de pasta en nuestros platos y nos sentamos a la mesa a comer—. Y bueno, ¿qué hiciste para enojarla tanto?

Descanso los codos sobre la mesa y coloco el tenedor en mi plato. Supongo que ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para informarle sobre el último año de mi vida. Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos diez años, salvo el último par de años más o menos. Fuimos separándonos después de que se fuera por el ejército. Sin embargo, todavía confío en él. Así que le cuento todo. La historia completa. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, su primer día en la escuela, a nuestra lucha sobre Tanya, todo hasta la última noche. Cuando termino, él va por su segundo plato de pasta y yo ni siquiera he tocado el mío.

—Entonces… —Dice, agitando su pasta alrededor de su plato—. ¿Crees realmente que ya superaste a Tanya?

De todas las cosas que le he contado, ¿con eso es con lo que se queda? Me río.

—He superado a Tanya por completo.

Se mueve en su asiento y me mira.

—Sólo dime si esto no te parece mal, pero... ¿te importaría si la invito a salir? Si dices que no, no lo haré. Te lo juro.

No ha cambiado ni una pizca. Por supuesto que eso es lo único con lo que se quedó de mi completa confesión. _La chica soltera._

— ¿Demetri? Sinceramente no me importa lo que hagas con Tanya. De verdad. Eso sí, no la traigas aquí. Esa es una regla que no se puede romper. No está permitida en esta casa.

Sonríe.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

Las próximas horas las gastamos terminando tareas y estudiando las notas que Tanya dejó para mí. Lo primero que hago es reescribirlas y lanzar lejos sus notas originales. Odio mirar su letra. Ahora, he cortado mi espionaje a una vez cada hora. No quiero que Demetri piense que estoy loco, así que sólo miro por la ventana cuando sale de la habitación.

Estoy en la mesa de estudio y él está viendo la televisión cuando Claire entra, sin llamar, por supuesto.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —le dice a Demetri mientras camina a través de la sala de estar.

— ¿Tienes edad suficiente para hablar así? —Pregunta él.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, camina hacia la cocina y se sienta frente a mí. Pone sus codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus manos, mirándome estudiar.

— ¿Viste a Bella hoy? —Pregunto sin levantar la vista de mis notas.

—Sí.

— ¿Y?

—Viendo películas. Y comiendo mucha comida chatarra.

Por supuesto. Es domingo.

— ¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

Claire cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclina más cerca.

—Sabes, Edward. Si trabajaré para ti, creo que es un buen momento para negociar una compensación justa.

Pongo mis notas sobre la mesa y la miro.

— ¿Estás aceptando ayudarme?

— ¿Estás aceptando pagarme?

—Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo —Digo—. No con dinero, por supuesto. Pero tal vez podría ayudarte a construir tu currículum.

Ella se inclina en su asiento y me mira con curiosidad.

—Sigue hablando.

—Tengo mucha experiencia interpretando, ya sabes. Podría darte algo de mi poesía... ayudarte a prepararte para un slam.

Puedo ver sus pensamientos produciéndose detrás de su expresión.

—Llévame al slam. Todos los jueves durante al menos un mes. Dentro de un par de semanas, hay un concurso de talentos en la escuela en el que quiero entrar, así que necesito toda la exposición que pueda conseguir.

— ¿Un mes entero? De ninguna manera. ¡Esta reconciliación entre Bella y yo pasará en menos de cuatro semanas! No puedo pasar por esto durante un mes entero.

—Realmente eres idiota, ¿no? —Se levanta y empuja su silla—. Sin mi ayuda, tendrás suerte si te perdona este año.

Se da la vuelta para alejarse.

— ¡Bien! Lo haré. Te llevaré —Digo.

Se da la vuelta y me sonríe.

—Buena elección —Dice—. Ahora... ¿hay algo que quieras que plante en su cabeza mientras voy a trabajar?

Pienso en eso por un momento. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de ganar de nuevo a Bella? ¿Qué puedo decir para hacer que vea lo mucho que la amo? ¿Qué podría pedirle a Claire que hiciera? Salto cuando esto me golpea.

— ¡Sí! Claire, necesitas _pedirle_ que te lleve a los slam. Dile que me negué a llevarte y que dije que nunca iba a volver. _Suplícaselo_ si hace falta. Si hay una manera en que pueda hacer que me crea, es en el escenario.

Ella me da una sonrisa maligna.

—Astuto. ¡Me encanta! —Claire sale y se pone a trabajar.

— ¿Quién es? —Dice Demetri.

— _Es_ mi _nueva mejor_ amiga.

Aparte de la pelea que hoy tuvimos por las estrellas, le he dado a Bella todo el tiempo que posiblemente pueda darle. Claire se reportó de vuelta y me dijo que Bella accedió a llevarla el jueves, después de un intenso combate de rogar por parte de Claire. La recompensé con uno de mis antiguos poemas.

Ahora son más de las diez. Sé que no debería, pero parece que no puedo ir a la cama sin tratar de hablar con ella al menos una vez más. No puedo decidir si dejarla sola o acosarla es la mejor opción en este momento. Decido que es hora de otra estrella. Realmente odio que las estemos abriendo tan rápido, pero esto lo considero una emergencia.

Cuando llego a la cocina, me sorprendo al ver a Bella metiendo la cabeza en uno de los armarios. Se está volviendo más disimulada. Cuando paso a su lado, ella salta. No me dice nada mientras meto la mano en la caja y saco el jarrón que está buscando. Lo pongo en el mostrador y saco una de las estrellas. Me mira como si estuviera esperando que yo le grite de nuevo.

Levanto el jarrón y lo sostengo hacia ella. Alcanza el interior y agarra su propia estrella. Ambos nos apoyamos en los extremos opuestos de la barra mientras los abrimos y leemos en silencio para nosotros mismos.

 _Adopta el ritmo de la naturaleza: su secreto es la paciencia._

 _-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Y así lo hago, sólo que... yo practico la paciencia. No hablo mientras lee el suyo. Por mucho que quiera correr hacia ella y besarla y hacer todo mejor, decido ser paciente. Frunce el ceño mientras lee el papel en su mano. Lo arruga y lo tira sobre la mesa, entonces se aleja. Y una vez más, dejo que se vaya.

Cuando sé que se ha ido, agarro la hoja de papel del mostrador y la despliego.

 _Si puedes encontrarlo en tu corazón_

 _Para dar a un hombre una segunda oportunidad_

 _Te prometo que las cosas no terminarán igual._

 _-The Avett Brothers_

No podría haberlo dicho mejor si lo hubiera escrito yo mismo.

—Gracias, Renne —susurro.

* * *

 ***** Mountain: Coctel de bebidas alcohólicas.

 ****** Recuerden que el nombre del personaje de Bella es Lake, que en inglés significa _Lago_ , no tiene mucho sentido cambiar eso en la historia ya que el nombre de Bella como tal no significa nada.

 **Hola, Hola! Dije que el sábado publicaría y aquí estoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Los consejos de Renne son perfectos! ¡Bella se está comportando como una niña de 10 años! Hata Claire es más madura que ella, esperemos que todo se solucione pronto. Espero les gustara el capiitulo y en vista de que no hubo reviews del capítulo anterior :( espero recibir al menos uno con este.**

 **Travesura realizada, Nox.**

 **Paula!**


	11. Capítulo 9

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **9**

 **Lunes, 23 de enero del 2012**

 _Yo no me voy a rendir_

 _Tú no te vas a rendir_

 _Esta batalla se convertirá en una guerra_

 _Antes de dejar que llegue a su fin._

Sé que a Bella no le agrado en este momento, pero definitivamente no me odia, tampoco. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si debo retroceder y darle el espacio que está pidiendo. Una parte de mí quiere respetar eso, pero otra parte tiene miedo de que si doy marcha atrás, puede ser que a ella le _guste_ el espacio. Estoy aterrorizado por eso. Así que tal vez no le daré espacio. Me gustaría saber dónde trazar la línea entre la desesperación y la asfixia.

Demetri se encuentra en la cocina tomando café. No lo he visto mucho, pero el hecho de que siempre tiene el café listo es casi merecedor de tenerlo permanentemente aquí.

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? —Dice cuando entro a la cocina.

—Tengo que ir a Detroit a buscar a los niños en algún momento. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Tengo planes con... Tengo planes para hoy. —Mira hacia otro lado nerviosamente mientras enjuaga la taza de café.

Me río y tomo mi propia taza del gabinete.

—No tienes que ocultarlo. Ya te dije que estaba bien con eso.

Coloca la taza boca abajo en el filtro y se gira hacia mí.

—Todavía es un poco extraño, de todos modos. Quiero decir, no quiero que pienses que trataba de estar con ella mientras estaban juntos. No fue así.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso, Demetri. En serio. Por extraño que parezca, no es raro para mí en absoluto. Lo que es un poco raro es que sólo unos días atrás profesaba su amor por mí, pero ahora está a punto de pasar el día contigo. ¿Eso no te molesta un poco?

Me sonríe mientras agarra su cartera y las llaves del mostrador y sale de la cocina.

—Créeme, Edward. Tengo habilidades. Cuando Tanya esté conmigo, serás la _última_ cosa en su mente.

Demetri nunca ha sido muy modesto. Se pone su chaqueta y se dirige hacia la puerta para salir. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra, mi teléfono vibra. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y sonrío. Es un texto Bella.

 _¿A qué hora estará Seth en casa hoy? Tengo que ir a recoger un libro de texto de un pedido pendiente y no estaré en casa durante un rato._

El texto parece demasiado impersonal. Lo leo un par de veces, tratando de obtener insinuaciones de cualquier significado oculto en él. Por desgracia, estoy muy seguro que su texto indica exactamente lo que intentaba decir. Le respondo, con la esperanza de convencerla de alguna manera de ir conmigo a recoger a los chicos.

 _¿En dónde recogerás el libro? ¿Detroit?_

Estoy bastante seguro de saber a cuál librería irá en Detroit. Sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero espero poder atraparla en viajar conmigo en lugar de tomar su propio auto. Responde casi inmediatamente.

 _Sí. ¿A qué hora estará Seth en casa?_

Es tan dura de roer. Odio sus respuestas cortas.

 _Iré a Detroit para recogerlos más tarde. ¿Por qué no vas conmigo? Puedo llevarte a conseguir tu libro._

Esto podría ser bueno. Tener el largo viaje para hablar sobre las cosas realmente podría darme la oportunidad de convencerla de que todo tiene que volver a ser como antes.

 _No creo que sea una buena idea. Lo siento._

O no. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Lanzo mi teléfono en el sofá y ni siquiera me molesto en responderle. Camino hacia la ventana y patéticamente miro a su casa de nuevo. Al principio, pensaba que iba a superar esto bastante rápido, pero han pasado días. Odio el hecho de que su necesidad de espacio es más fuerte que su necesidad de mí. Realmente necesito que vaya a Detroit conmigo hoy.

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Mientras estoy cruzando la calle, verifico dos veces para asegurarme de que no se asoma por la ventana. Estará tan enojada si me atrapa haciendo esto. Rápidamente abro la puerta de su coche y jalo la palanca para abrir el capó. Tengo que trabajar rápido. Decidí que la mejor manera de inhabilitar su jeep es desconectar la batería. Es probablemente lo más obvio, pero ella no se dará cuenta considerando su falta de conocimiento mecánico. Tan pronto como consigo mi objetivo, miro hacia la ventana otra vez, y luego hago una loca carrera de vuelta a casa.

Cuando cierro la puerta tras de mí, casi me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer.

 _Casi._

Esa tarde espero a que ella salga de su casa antes de irme. La veo mientras intenta arrancar su vehículo, pero el auto no arranca. _Obviamente_. Golpea el volante con frustración y abre de golpe la puerta del coche. Esta es mi oportunidad. Agarro mis cosas y salgo por la puerta delantera hacia mi auto, fingiendo no notarla. Cuando retrocedo y entro en la calle, tiene su capó arriba. Me detengo delante de su calzada y bajo la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿El coche no arranca?

Mira alrededor de la parte delantera del capó y niega con la cabeza. Estaciono mi auto y salgo a echar un vistazo.

Se hace a un lado y me permite pasar sin hablar. Jugueteo con algunos cables aquí y allá y pretendo tratar de arrancar su coche un par de veces. Durante todo el tiempo, ella sólo está de pie en silencio.

—Parece que la batería murió —miento—. Si quieres, puedo recoger una nueva para ti mientras estoy en Detroit. O... podrías viajar conmigo y te llevarte a conseguir tu libro. —Le sonrío, esperando que acepte.

Mira a su casa, luego a mí. Se ve desgarrada.

—No, sólo se lo pediré a Alice. No creo que tenga planes hoy.

Esto no es lo que necesitaba que dijera. Esto no va como lo había planeado. _Mantén la calma, Edward._

—Sólo estoy ofreciéndote un paseo. Ambos necesitamos ir a Detroit, de todos modos. Es ridículo involucrar a Alice sólo porque no quieres hablar conmigo ahora mismo. —Uso el tono autoritario que he perfeccionado en ella. Por lo general, funciona. Vacila—. Bella, puedes tallar calabazas todo el viaje. Cualquier cosa que necesites. Sólo entra al auto —Digo.

Me frunce el ceño y luego da la vuelta y saca su bolso del jeep.

—Está bien. Pero no creas que esto significa algo. —Camina por el sendero y hacia mi coche.

Me alegro de que esté delante de mí, porque no puedo ocultar mi emoción mientras perforo el aire con mis puños. Un día entero juntos es exactamente lo que necesitamos.

Tan pronto como nos alejamos, enciende The Avett Brothers en la radio del auto, su manera de hacerme saber que está tallando calabazas.

Los primeros kilómetros a Detroit son incómodos. Sigo queriendo traer a colación todo, pero no sé cómo. Seth y Caulder estarán con nosotros en el camino a casa, así que sé que si quiero sacar todo, tengo que hacerlo ahora.

Alcanzo el radio y bajo el volumen. Tiene su pie apoyado en el tablero y está mirando por la ventana en un intento de evitar la confrontación, como siempre lo hace. Cuando se da cuenta de que he bajado el volumen, me mira y me ve observándola, luego vuelve su atención de nuevo a la ventana.

—No, Edward. Te lo dije... necesitamos tiempo. No quiero hablar de eso.

Es tan jodidamente frustrante. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza, sintiendo una nueva ronda de derrota llegando.

— ¿Podrías por lo menos darme una estimación de cuánto tiempo vas a estar tallando calabazas? Sería bueno saber cuánto tiempo tengo que sufrir —Digo. No trato de ocultar mi irritación. Este _espacio_ está empezando a molestarme.

Puedo decir por su reacción física que he dicho algo totalmente incorrecto de nuevo.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea —murmura.

Mis manos agarran el volante con más fuerza. Se podría pensar que después de un año ya hubiera encontrado la forma de llegar a ella, o manipularla de alguna manera. Es casi impenetrable. Tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que su voluntad indomable es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ella en primer lugar.

Ninguno de nosotros dice una palabra más durante el resto del viaje. Tampoco ayuda que ninguno encendiera la radio de nuevo. Todo el viaje es increíblemente incómodo mientras hago mi mejor esfuerzo por encontrar la cosa correcta para decir y ella hace su mejor esfuerzo para fingir que no existo. Tan pronto como llegamos a la librería en Detroit y encuentro un lugar en el estacionamiento, abre la puerta del coche y corre dentro. Me gustaría pensar que está corriendo por el frío, pero sé que está huyendo de mí. De la confrontación.

Mientras está adentro, me llega un mensaje de texto de mi abuelo para informarme que mi abuela nos está preparando la cena. Su texto termina con la palabra "asado", precedido por una tecla numeral.

—Genial —murmuro para mis adentros. Sé que Bella no tiene intenciones de pasar la noche con mis abuelos.

En cuanto le respondo a mi abuelo, haciéndole saber que estamos casi allí, ella vuelve al coche.

—Están preparando la cena para nosotros. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo —Digo.

Suspira.

—Qué conveniente. Bueno, entonces primero llévame a conseguir una batería nueva para que podamos acabar de una vez.

No respondo mientras salgo de la librería y me dirijo hacia la casa de mis abuelos. Ha estado en su casa un par de veces antes, así que sabe cuándo nos acercamos que no tengo intenciones de detenerme en la tienda.

—Has pasado como tres tiendas que venden baterías —Dice—. Tenemos que conseguir una en caso de que sea demasiado tarde cuando regresemos.

—No necesitas una batería. La batería está bien —Digo.

No la miro, pero puedo ver que me está mirando, esperando una explicación más detallada.

No respondo de inmediato. Enciendo la luz intermitente y giro hacia la calle de mis abuelos. Cuando estaciono en su camino de entrada, apago el coche y le digo la verdad. ¿Qué daño podría hacer en este momento?

—Desconecté el cable de la batería antes de que intentaras salir hoy.

No espero por su reacción mientras salgo del coche y cierro la puerta de un portazo. No estoy seguro de por qué doy un portazo. No estoy enojado con ella, sólo estoy frustrado. Frustrado de que dude de mí después de todo este tiempo.

— ¡¿Tú _qué_?! —grita. Cuando sale del coche, cierra de golpe la puerta intencionalmente.

Sigo caminando, protegiéndome del viento y la nieve con mi chaqueta hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Ella corre tras de mí. Casi entro sin llamar, pero recuerdo lo que se siente, así que golpeo la puerta.

—Dije que desconecté el cable de la batería. ¿Cómo iba a convencerte de venir conmigo?

—Eso es muy maduro, Edward. —Se acurruca más cerca de la puerta frontal, más lejos del viento. Oigo pasos próximos a la puerta de entrada desde el interior cuando ella se gira para mirarme. Abre su boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, rueda los ojos y se aleja. La puerta principal se abre y mi abuela se hace a un lado para dejarnos entrar.

—Hola, Elizabeth —Dice Bella con una sonrisa falsa mientras abraza a mi abuela.

Mi abuela le regresa su abrazo y camino detrás de ellas.

—Llegan justo a tiempo. Seth y Caulder están poniendo la mesa —dice—. Edward, toma ambas chaquetas y ponlas en la secadora para quitar la nieve, para que no estén tan mojadas cuando se vayan.

Mi abuela camina hacia la cocina y me quito la chaqueta y me dirijo a la lavandería sin ofrecerme a tomar la de Bella. Sonrío cuando oigo pisadas fuertes con enojo detrás de mí. Ser el tipo amable obviamente no ha ayudado a mi caso en absoluto, así que creo que empezaré a ser el idiota.

Lanzo mi chaqueta en la secadora y me hago a un lado para que ella pueda hacer lo mismo. Después de meter su chaqueta, cierra la puerta de la secadora y la enciende. Se da vuelta para salir del cuarto de lavado, pero estoy bloqueando su camino. Me lanza una mirada asesina e intenta pasarme, pero no me muevo. Da un paso atrás y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y mira lejos, dándome el tratamiento del silencio. Estará aquí hasta que me mueva fuera de su camino. Me quedaré aquí hasta que me hable. Creo que estaremos aquí toda la noche.

Aprieta su cola de caballo y se apoya en la secadora, cruzando las piernas en los tobillos. Me apoyo en la puerta del cuarto de lavandería y me quedo en la misma posición mientras la miro, esperando algo. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que estoy tratando de conseguir de ella en este momento, sólo quiero que me hable.

Se limpia la nieve del hombro de la camisa. Lleva la camisa de Avett que le compré en el concierto que fuimos hace no menos de un mes. Tuvimos el mejor momento esa noche, nunca hubiera imaginado que estaríamos en la situación que estamos en estos momentos. Finalmente cedo y hablo primero.

—Sabes, para alguien dándome el tratamiento del silencio como si tuviera cinco años, seguro que fuiste rápida para _acusarme_ de ser inmaduro.

Levanta sus cejas hacia mí y se ríe.

— ¿En serio? Me tienes atrapada en la lavandería, Edward. ¿Quién está siendo inmaduro?

Trata de moverse más allá de mí otra vez, pero sigo bloqueando su camino. Está pegada contra mí mientras patéticamente intenta empujar contra mi pecho para salir. Tengo que luchar contra el impulso de envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Estamos prácticamente cara a cara cuando finalmente se rinde de nuevo y deja de empujarme. Está a centímetros de mí ahora, mirando al suelo, esperando a que yo salga de su camino. Puede tener sus dudas acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero no hay manera de que pueda dudar de la tensión sexual entre nosotros. Tomo su mentón y muevo suavemente su rostro hacia el mío.

—Bella —susurro—, no me arrepiento de lo que le hice a tu coche. Estoy desesperado. Haría cualquier cosa en este momento para estar contigo. Te echo de menos.

Mira hacia otro lado, así que llevo mi otra mano a su cara y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos. Trata de alejar mis manos, pero me niego a dejarla ir.

La tensión aumenta a medida que nos sostenemos mutuamente la mirada. Puedo decir que quiere odiarme tanto en este momento, pero me ama demasiado. Hay una lucha de emoción en sus ojos. No puede decidir si quiere darme un golpe o besarme.

Aprovecho su momento de debilidad y lentamente me inclino y presiono mis labios en los de ella. Aprieta sus manos contra mi pecho y con poco entusiasmo trata de alejarme, pero no aleja su boca de la mía. En vez de honrar su petición de "espacio", me apoyo en ella aún más y separo sus labios con los míos. Sus manos debilitan su presión contra mi pecho mientras su obstinación finalmente cede y me deja besarla.

Pongo mi mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y lentamente muevo los labios al ritmo de los suyos. Nuestro beso es diferente esta vez. En lugar de empujarlo hasta el punto de retiro como lo hemos estado haciendo, seguimos besándonos lentamente, deteniéndonos cada pocos segundos para mirarnos el uno al otro. Es casi como si ninguno de nosotros creyera que esto está sucediendo. Siento que este beso es mi última oportunidad de disipar cualquier duda de su cabeza, así que vierto cada emoción que tengo en él. Ahora que tengo la en mis brazos, temo dejarla ir. Doy un paso hacia adelante y ella uno atrás hasta que terminamos contra la secadora.

La situación en la que estamos me recuerda a la última vez que estuvimos solos en un cuarto de lavado hace más de un año. Fue el día después de su beso con Javi en el Club N9NE. Al momento en que caminé alrededor de su camioneta y vi su boca sobre la de ella, inmediatamente sentí unos celos junto con un dolor intenso como nada que haya experimentado jamás. Nunca había estado en una pelea física antes. El hecho de que él era mi estudiante y yo era su maestro se había perdido en mí tan pronto como empecé a empujarlo lejos de ella. No sé qué hubiera pasado si Jasper no hubiera aparecido en ese momento.

El día después de la pelea, cuando oí a Bella contar su versión de los hechos, me sentí como un idiota por realmente creer que ella le había devuelto el beso. La conocía mejor que eso, y me odiaba a mí mismo por pensar en lo peor. Tan difícil como fue ese día permitirle seguir creyendo que había elegido mi carrera sobre ella, sabía que era lo correcto en ese momento. Sin embargo, esa noche en su cuarto de lavado, permití que mis emociones tomaran el control de mi conciencia, y casi estropeé la mejor cosa que alguna vez me ha pasado.

Empujo el miedo de perderla otra vez fuera de mi mente mientras sigo besándola. Mueve sus manos a mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Lento y constante, perdiéndonos mientras al mismo tiempo encontramos el ritmo. Cuando pasa las manos por mi pelo, me envía al borde. La agarro por la cintura y la levanto hasta que se sienta en la secadora. De cada beso que alguna vez hemos compartido, este es el mejor. Pongo mis manos en la parte exterior de sus muslos y la atraigo hasta el borde de la secadora y envuelve sus piernas a mi alrededor. Justo cuando mis labios encuentran el punto debajo de su oreja, ella jadea y me empuja.

—Eh, hem —Dice mi abuela, interrumpiendo bruscamente uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Bella inmediatamente salta de la secadora y doy un paso atrás. Mi abuela está de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirándonos. Bella se endereza la camisa y mira hacia sus pies, avergonzada.

—Bueno, es un placer verlos arreglados —Dice mi abuela, mirándome con desaprobación—. La cena está lista cuando puedan encontrar el tiempo para unirse a nosotros en la mesa. —Se da vuelta y se aleja.

Tan pronto como se ha ido, me dirijo de nuevo a Bella y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella otra vez.

—Cariño, te he extrañado tanto.

—Detente —Dice, alejándose de mí—. Sólo detente.

Su repentina hostilidad es inesperada... y confusa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _detente_? Acabas de besarme de nuevo, Bella.

Me mira, agitada. Parece decepcionada consigo misma.

—Creo que tuve un _momento de debilidad_ —Dice en tono de burla.

Reconozco la frase, y más que probablemente merece su reacción.

—Bella, deja de hacerte esto a ti misma. Sé que me amas.

Deja escapar un suspiro, como si ella estuviera tratando sin éxito de hacerle entender a un niño.

—Edward, no estoy luchando con si te amo o no. Se trata de si tú me amas realmente o no. —Se dirige al comedor, dejándome atrás en otro cuarto de lavado.

Golpeo la pared, frustrado por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Pensé por un segundo que finalmente estaba llegando a ella. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportarlo. Está empezando a molestarme.

—Este asado está delicioso, Elizabeth —le dice Bella a mi abuela—. Vas a tener que darme la receta.

Arrebato el tazón de patatas de la mesa delante de mí y silenciosamente hiervo por el modo en que Bella tan casualmente intercambia cortesías con mi abuela. No tengo apetito, pero apilo la comida de todos modos. Conozco a mi abuela y, si no como, estará ofendida. Pongo patatas en mi plato, luego tomo una cucharada exagerada y las dejo caer en el plato de Bella, justo sobre su asado. Está sentada a mi lado, haciendo todo lo posible para fingir que nada anda mal mientras mira el enorme montón de patatas frente a ella. No sé si pone esta falsa demostración de felicidad por causa de mis abuelos o por causa de Caulder y Seth. Tal vez por todos ellos.

—Isabella, ¿sabías que _Magníficotony_ solía estar en una banda? —dice Seth.

—No, no sabía. ¿Y acabas de llamarlo _Magníficotony_? —Dice Bella.

—Sí. Ese es mi nombre nuevo para él.

—Me gusta —Dice mi abuelo—. ¿Puedo llamarte _MagníficoSeth_?

Seth sonríe y asiente con la cabeza hacia él.

— ¿Vas a llamarme _Magníficocaulder_? —Pregunta Caulder.

—Claro, _Magníficocaulder_ —Dice.

— ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu banda, _Magníficotony_? —Pregunta Bella.

Es casi aterrador lo buena que es fingiendo. Hago una nota mental para recordar este pequeño detalle sobre ella para referencias futuras.

—Bueno, en realidad estuve en varias —responde—. Fue sólo un pasatiempo cuando era más joven. Tocaba el piano.

—Eso es genial —Dice ella. Toma un bocado de su comida y habla con la boca llena—. Sabes, Seth siempre ha querido aprender a tocar el piano. He estado pensando en ponerlo en clases. —Se limpia la boca y toma un sorbo de agua.

— ¿Por qué? Sólo deberías hacer que Edward le enseñe —Dice _Magníficotony_.

Bella se gira y me mira.

—No era consciente de que Edward sabía tocar el piano —Dice en un tono algo acusatorio.

Creo que nunca he compartido esto con ella. No es que trataba de ocultárselo, sólo que no he tocado en un par de años. Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que piensa que es sólo otro secreto que he estado escondiendo de ella.

— ¿Nunca has tocado para ella? —me dice él.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No tengo un piano.

Bella sigue mirándome.

—Esto es realmente interesante, Edward —Dice con sarcasmo—. Seguro que hay mucho sobre ti que no sé.

La miro directamente a la cara.

—En realidad, nena... No lo hay. Ya sabes todo sobre mí.

Niega con la cabeza y coloca sus codos sobre la mesa y mira de reojo hacia mí, poniendo esa sonrisa falsa que estoy realmente empezando a odiar.

—No, _cariño_. No creo que _sepa_ todo sobre ti. —Lo dice en un tono que sólo yo podría reconocer como su falso entusiasmo—. No sabía que tocabas el piano. Tampoco sabía que estabas consiguiendo un compañero de cuarto. De hecho, este "Demetri" parece haber sido una parte muy importante de tu vida, y nunca has hablado de él... Junto con algunos otros "viejos amigos" que han surgido recientemente.

Pongo el tenedor en el plato y limpio mi boca con la servilleta. Todos en la mesa me están mirando, esperando a que hable. Le sonrío a mi abuela, que parece que no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando entre Bella y yo. Me devuelve la sonrisa, interesada en mi respuesta. Me decido a subir las apuestas, así que envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de Bella, la empujo hacia mí y beso su frente.

—Tienes razón, _Isabella_. —Digo su nombre de pila completo con su mismo entusiasmo fingido. Sé lo mucho que le molesta—. Olvidé mencionar unos viejos amigos de mi pasado. Supongo que esto significa que tendremos que pasar más tiempo juntos para llegar a conocer todos los aspectos de la vida del otro. —Pellizco su barbilla con el pulgar y el dedo índice y sonrío mientras entrecierra sus ojos.

— ¿Demetri ha vuelto? ¿Está viviendo con nosotros? —Pregunta Caulder.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Necesitaba un lugar para dormir durante un mes más o menos.

— ¿Por qué no se está quedando con su madre? —Pregunta mi abuela.

—Ella se volvió a casar mientras él se encontraba en el extranjero. No se lleva bien con su nuevo padrastro, por lo que está buscando un lugar propio —Digo.

Bella se inclina hacia adelante en un intento de eliminar discretamente mi brazo que está colgado en su hombro. En cambio, la aprieto con más fuerza y acerco mi silla más a la de ella.

—Bella dio una buena primera impresión cuando conoció a Demetri —Digo, refiriéndome a su rabieta sin camisa en mi sala de estar—. ¿Verdad, _cariño_?

Presiona el tacón de su bota en mi pie y me sonríe de nuevo.

—Sí —dice. Empuja la silla hacia atrás y se levanta—. Disculpen. Tengo que ir al baño. —Golpea su servilleta sobre la mesa y me echa una mirada mientras se aleja.

Todos los demás en la mesa son ajenos a su ira.

—Ustedes dos parecen haber superado lo de la semana pasada —dice mi abuelo después de que ella desapareció por el pasillo.

—Sip. Nos llevamos genial —Digo. Meto una cucharada de patatas en mi boca.

Bella permanece en el cuarto de baño por un buen rato. Cuando regresa, no habla mucho. Seth, Caulder y _Magníficotony_ hablan de videojuegos mientras que Bella y yo terminamos nuestra comida en silencio.

—Edward, ¿me puedes ayudar en la cocina? —Dice mi abuela.

Mi abuela es la _última_ persona que pide ayuda en la cocina. O estoy a punto de cambiar una bombilla o recibir un sermón. Me levanto de la mesa, tomo mi plato y el de Bella, y la sigo a través de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Dice mientras tira las sobras en la basura.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —respondo.

Se seca las manos en el paño de cocina y se apoya en el mostrador.

—Ella no está muy feliz contigo, Edward. Puedo ser vieja, pero reconozco el desdén de una mujer cuando lo veo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Es más observadora del crédito que le doy.

—Supongo que no puede hacer daño en este punto —Digo, apoyándome en el mostrador de la cocina junto a ella—. Está enojada conmigo. Toda esta cosa con Tanya la semana pasada la dejó dudando de mí. Ahora piensa que estoy a su lado porque siento lástima por ella y Seth.

— ¿Por qué _estás_ con ella? —Pregunta mi abuela.

—Porque sí. Estoy enamorado de ella —Digo.

—Bueno, te sugiero que se lo demuestres mejor —Dice. Toma el trapo y comienza a limpiar el mostrador.

—Lo hago. No puedo decirte cuántas veces se lo he dicho. No puedo hacer que le entre en la cabeza. Ahora quiere que la deje sola para que pueda pensar. Estoy tan frustrado. No sé qué más puedo hacer.

Mi abuela rueda los ojos ante mi percibida ignorancia.

—Un hombre puede _decirle_ a una chica que está enamorado de ella hasta que su cara esté azul. Las palabras no significan nada para una mujer cuando su cabeza está llena de dudas. Tienes que _demostrárselo_.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? He desconectado su coche, así tendría que viajar hoy aquí conmigo. Excepto acosarla, no sé qué más puedo hacer para mostrarle.

Mi patética confesión provoca una mirada de desaprobación.

—Eso más bien es una buena manera de conseguir encarcelarte a ti mismo, no de volver a ganar el corazón de la chica de la que estás enamorado —dice ella.

—Lo sé. Fue una estupidez. Estaba desesperado. Me he quedado sin ideas.

Se acerca a la nevera y saca un pastel. Lo pone en el mostrador junto a mí y empieza a cortar rebanadas.

—Creo que el primer paso es que te tomes un poco de tiempo para cuestionarte por qué estás enamorado de ella, y luego busques la manera de transmitírselo. Entre tanto, tienes que darle el espacio que necesita. Me sorprende que con el pequeño espectáculo que acabas de montar en la cena no hayas conseguido un puñetazo.

—La noche aún es joven.

Mi abuela se ríe, coloca una rebanada de pastel en un plato, luego se da la vuelta y me lo da.

—Me gusta, Edward. Mejor no arruines esto. Es buena para Caulder.

El comentario de mi abuela me sorprende.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que no te gustaba mucho.

Continúa cortando rebanadas del pastel.

—Sé qué piensas eso, pero me gusta. Lo que no me gusta es la forma en que siempre estás encima de ella cuando estás a su alrededor. Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en privado. Y me estoy refiriendo al _dormitorio_ , no a la lavandería —Dice mientras sacude su cabeza y me frunce el ceño.

No me di cuenta de que hice alarde públicamente de mi afecto hacia Bella. Ahora que mi abuela y Bella, ambas han sacado el tema, es algo vergonzoso. Supongo que el incidente de antes en la lavandería tampoco ayudó a disuadir la opinión que Bella piensa que mi abuela tiene de ella.

— ¿Abuela? —Pregunto mientras tomo mi postre. Nunca me dio un tenedor, así que arranco un pedazo de la corteza y lo meto en mi boca.

— ¿Hum? —Se da cuenta de que estoy comiendo con las manos por lo que mete la mano en el cajón, saca un tenedor y lo deja caer en mi plato.

—Ella sigue siendo virgen, ya sabes.

Los ojos de mi abuela se agrandan y se da la vuelta hacia el pastel para cortar otro trozo.

—Edward, eso no es asunto mío.

—Lo sé —Digo—. Sólo quiero que sepas esto sobre ella. No quiero que pienses lo contrario.

Se gira y me da dos platos más de postre, luego agarra dos más y señala con la cabeza la puerta de la cocina.

—Tienes un buen corazón, Edward. Ella cambiará de opinión. Sólo tienes que darle tiempo.

Bella se sienta en el asiento de atrás con Seth en el camino a casa y Caulder viaja junto a mí. Los tres hablan todo el viaje a casa. Seth y Caulder están disertando sobre todo lo que hicieron con _Magníficotony_. No digo una palabra. Los desconecto y conduzco en silencio.

Después de que estaciono en mi casa y todos salen del coche, sigo a Bella y Seth mientras hacen su camino a través de la calle. Ella se dirige dentro sin decir una palabra. Levanto el capó de su jeep y vuelvo a conectar la batería, luego lo cierro y regreso a mi casa.

Aún no son ni las diez de la noche, no estoy cansado en absoluto. Caulder está en la cama y Demetri es más que probable que aún esté con Tanya. Me siento en el sofá y enciendo el televisor cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

¿Quién vendría tan tarde? ¿ _Quién_ golpeó? Abro la puerta y mi estómago da vuelta cuando veo a Bella, temblando en el patio. No se ve enojada, lo cual es una buena señal. Sus manos están tirando de su chaqueta con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Tiene sus botas de nieve puestas sobre sus pijamas. Se ve ridícula... y hermosa.

—Hola —le digo, un poco demasiado ansiosamente—. ¿Aquí por otra estrella? —Doy un paso a un lado y entra—. ¿Por qué llamaste? —pregunto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

No me gusta que llamara a mi puerta. Nunca golpea. Ese pequeño gesto revela algún tipo de cambio en nuestra relación que no puedo precisar, pero sé que no me gusta.

Simplemente se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Me gustaría que me _hables_ —le digo. Los dos nos abrimos paso hasta el sofá. Normalmente, se acurrucaba a mi lado y se sentaba sobre sus pies. Esta vez, se asegura de que hay un montón de espacio entre nosotros, mientras cae en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Si he aprendido algo en toda esta semana, es el hecho de que no me gusta el espacio. El espacio es una mierda.

Me mira y trata de reunir una sonrisa, pero no sale bien. Parece más como si estuviera tratando de no compadecerme.

—Prométeme que me escucharas sin discutir primero —Dice—. Me gustaría tener una conversación madura contigo.

—Bella, no puedes sentarte allí y decir que no te escucho hasta el final. ¡Es imposible escucharte sin interrumpir cuando estás tallando calabazas todo el maldito tiempo!

— ¿Ves? Ahí. ¡No hagas eso! —Dice.

Agarro el cojín a mi lado y cubro mi cara con él para ahogar un gemido frustrado. Ella es imposible. Bajo la almohada de nuevo y descanso el codo sobre ella mientras me siento cómodo y me preparo para su conferencia.

—Estoy escuchando —Digo.

—No creo que entiendas mi posición en absoluto. No tienes ni idea de por qué estoy teniendo dudas, ¿verdad?

Tiene razón, no lo hago.

—Ilumíname —Digo.

Se quita su chaqueta y la tira sobre el respaldo del sofá y se pone cómoda. Me equivoqué, no está aquí para darme un sermón, puedo decirlo por la forma en que me habla. Está aquí para tener una conversación seria, así que decido respetuosamente escucharla.

—Sé que me amas, Edward. Me equivoqué con lo que dije antes. Lo sé. Y te amo, también.

Es obvio que esta confesión no es más que un prólogo para otra cosa que está a punto de decir. Algo que _no quiero oír_.

—Pero después de escuchar las cosas que Tanya te dijo, eso me hizo ver nuestra relación de una manera diferente. —Pone las piernas en el sofá y se sienta al estilo indio, frente a mí—. Piensa en ello. Comencé a recordar de nuevo aquella noche de slam el año pasado, cuando finalmente te dije cómo me sentía. ¿Y si no hubiera aparecido esa noche? ¿Qué si yo no hubiera venido a ti y te hubiera dicho lo mucho que te amaba? Nunca me habrías leído tu slam. Habrías tomado el trabajo en la secundaria y probablemente ni siquiera estaríamos juntos. Así que puedes ver dónde entra mi duda en el juego, ¿verdad? Parece que sólo querías sentarte y dejar que las fichas cayeran donde pudiera. No luchaste por mí. Sólo ibas a dejarme ir. _Me dejaste ir._

La dejé ir, pero no por las razones que está diciendo. Ella lo sabe. ¿Por qué lo duda ahora? Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ser paciente cuando respondo, pero mis emociones están todas mezcladas. Estoy frustrado, enojado, feliz de que esté aquí. Es agotador. Odio pelear.

—Sabes por qué tuve que dejarte ir, Bella. Había cosas más grandes ocurriendo el año pasado aparte de nosotros. Tu madre te necesitaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía. La forma en que nos sentimos el uno por el otro habría interferido con el tiempo que te quedaba con ella, y te habrías odiado por ello más tarde. Esa es la única razón por la que me rendí, y lo sabes.

Niega con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—Es más que eso, Edward. Ambos hemos experimentado más dolor en el último par de años de lo que experimenta la mayoría de la gente en una vida. Piensa en el efecto que tuvo sobre nosotros. Cuando finalmente nos encontramos el uno al otro, nuestro dolor fue como nos relacionamos. Luego, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos estar juntos, eso lo hizo aún peor. Sobre todo porque Seth y Caulder eran mejores amigos por ese entonces. Tuvimos que interactuar constantemente, lo que hizo aún más difícil apagar nuestros sentimientos. Y para colmo de males, mi mamá acabó teniendo cáncer y yo estaba a punto de convertirme en un tutor, igual que tú. Así fue como nos relacionamos. Había todas estas influencias externas en juego. Casi como si la vida nos forzara a estar juntos.

La dejo continuar sin interrumpirla como pidió, pero me dan ganas de gritar de pura frustración. No estoy seguro de a qué punto está llegando, pero me parece que ha estado pensando demasiado.

—Elimina todos los factores externos por un segundo —Dice ella—. Imagínate si las cosas fueran así: Tus padres están vivos. Mi mamá está viva. Seth y Caulder no son los mejores amigos. No somos tutores con enormes responsabilidades. No tenemos ningún sentido de obligación de ayudarnos el uno al otro. Nunca fuiste mi maestro, por lo que nunca tuvimos que experimentar esos meses de tortura emocional. Sólo somos una pareja joven con absolutamente ninguna responsabilidad o experiencias de vida que nos aten juntos. Ahora dime, si todo eso fuera nuestra realidad actual, ¿qué sobre _mí_ amarías? ¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo?

—Esto es ridículo —murmuro—. Esa _no_ es nuestra realidad, Bella. Tal vez algunas de esas cosas son la razón de que estemos enamorados. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Por qué es importante? El amor es el amor.

Se escabulle más cerca de mí en el sofá y toma mis manos entre las suyas, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Importa, Edward. Es importante porque dentro de cinco o diez años, esos factores externos ya no van a estar en juego en nuestra relación. Sólo seremos tú y yo. Mi mayor temor es que despertarás un día y te darás cuenta de que todas las razones para estar enamorado de mí se han ido. Seth y Caulder no estarán aquí para depender de ninguno de nosotros. Nuestros padres serán un recuerdo fugaz. Ambos tendremos carreras con las que podamos apoyarnos de forma individual. Si estas son las razones por las que me amas, no quedará nada más para sostenerte a mí más que tú conciencia. Y conociéndote, vivirías con eso internamente porque eres demasiado bueno como para romper mi corazón. No quiero ser la razón por la que termines con remordimientos.

Ella se levanta y se pone su chaqueta.

Empiezo a protestar ante todo lo que dice, pero tan pronto como abro la boca, me interrumpe.

—No —Dice con una mirada seria en su cara—. Quiero que pienses en esto antes de que te opongas. No me importa si te toma días, semanas o meses. No quiero saber de ti otra vez hasta que puedas ser completamente real conmigo y dejes mis sentimientos por ti fuera de tu decisión. Me debes esto, Edward. Me lo debes para asegurarnos de que no estamos a punto de vivir una vida en común de la que algún día te arrepentirás.

Camina hacia la puerta y la cierra con calma detrás de ella.

¿ _Meses_? ¿Acaba de decir que no le importa si toma _meses_?

Lo hizo. Dijo meses.

Dios mío, todo lo que dijo tiene sentido. Está completamente equivocado, pero tiene sentido. Lo entiendo. Puedo ver por qué está cuestionando todo. Puedo ver por qué duda de mí ahora.

Media hora pasa antes de que siquiera mueva un músculo. Estoy completamente perdido en mis pensamientos. Cuando por fin me libero del trance en el que estoy, llego a una sola conclusión: Mi abuela tiene razón. Bella necesita que le _muestre_ por qué la amo.

Empiezo a formular un plan cuando primero decido tomar inspiración del jarrón. Despliego la estrella y la leo.

 _"La vida es difícil. Y es aún más difícil cuando eres estúpido. "_

 _~John Wayne._

Suspiro. Echo de menos el sentido del humor de Renne.

 _ **¿Qué piensan? Yo en lo personal, creo que Bella tiene razon. Edward se estaba empezando a comportar como un niño de 5 años ¡los dos estaban empezando a comportarse así! Es sorprendente que Bella sea la que tome la inicativa de tiener una "conversación seria" en cierto modo, su punto es válido... Ellos dos han sufrido más que cualquier persona normal, y puede que esos eventos son los que los enamoraron (como dijo Edward) pero también uno necesita que la persona que dice que te ama te ame por lo que eres y no por como te enfrentas a determinadas situaciones, entiendo a Bella pero también entiendo a Edward... Esperar a ver que pasará cn estos dos.**_

 _ **Perdón por la demora y por fa dejenme un review para saber si les gusta la historia.**_

 _ **Travesura realizada, Nox**_

 _ **Paula!**_


	12. Capítulo 10

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **10**

 **Martes, 24 de enero del 2012**

 _El corazón de un hombre_

 _no es un corazón en absoluto_

 _Si su corazón no es amado por una mujer._

 _El corazón de una mujer_

 _no es un corazón en absoluto_

 _si su corazón no está amando a un hombre._

 _Pero el corazón de un hombre y una mujer enamorados,_

 _puede ser peor que no tener un corazón._

 _Porque al menos si no tienes corazón_

 _no puede morir cuando se rompe._

Es martes y hasta ahora me he pasado la mayor parte del día estudiando. Sólo una parte de me la he pasado estando paranoico. Paranoico de que alguien me vea a escondidas en casa de Bella. Una vez dentro, busco alrededor todo lo que necesito y rápidamente regreso por la puerta principal antes de que todo el mundo llegue a casa de la escuela. Lanzo la mochila sobre mi hombro y me agacho para esconder la llave de Bella debajo de la maceta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Salto hacia atrás y casi tropiezo con la subida del patio de cemento. Controlo mi equilibrio en el escalón y miro hacia arriba. Leah está de pie en la calzada de Bella, con las manos en las caderas. Rápidamente trato de encontrar una excusa de por qué estoy saliendo a hurtadillas de la casa de Bella.

—Yo... sólo estaba...

—Estoy bromeando —Dice riendo, caminando hacia mí.

Le disparo una mirada asesina porque casi me da un ataque al corazón y me giro para empujar la maceta de nuevo a su posición original.

—Necesitaba algunas cosas de su casa —Digo, sin entrar en detalles—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No mucho —Dice. Tiene una pala en las manos y miro detrás de ella para ver la parte de la acera de Bella limpia—. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo... esperando a que mi esposo llegue a casa. Tenemos unas cosas que hacer.

Ladeo mi cabeza hacia ella.

— ¿Tienes esposo? —Pregunto con un poco de demasiado entusiasmo. No quiero parecer sorprendido, pero lo estoy. Nunca antes lo había visto.

Se ríe de mi respuesta.

—No, Edward. Mis hijos son el resultado de la inmaculada concepción.

Me río. Ella tiene un gran sentido del humor. Me recuerda a mi madre. Y a Renne. Y a Bella. ¿Cómo soy tan afortunado de estar rodeado de mujeres tan increíbles?

—Lo siento —Digo—. Es que nunca lo he visto.

—Trabaja mucho. Mayormente fuera del estado... en viajes de negocios y cosas por el estilo. Estará en casa durante dos semanas. Realmente me gustaría que lo conozcas.

No me gusta que estemos frente a la casa de Bella. Pronto estará en casa. Empiezo a caminar lejos de la casa, y le respondo.

—Bueno, si Seth y Claire se casan algún día, seremos técnicamente parientes políticos, así que supongo que _debería_ conocerlo.

—Eso suponiendo que tú y Seth tengan un tipo diferente de relación para entonces —Dice—. ¿Estás pensando en hacer estallar la pregunta? —Empieza a caminar conmigo hacia su casa. Creo que puede sentir que sólo quiero estar fuera de la propiedad del Bella antes de que vuelva a casa.

—Lo había planeado —respondo—. Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de Bella.

Leah se da la vuelta e inclina la cabeza, luego suspira. Me mira con lástima otra vez.

—Entra un segundo. Quiero mostrarte algo. —La sigo a su casa—. Siéntate en el sofá —Dice—. ¿Tienes unos minutos?

—Tengo más que unos pocos.

Camina por el pasillo y regresa un momento después con un DVD en sus manos. Después de conectar el reproductor de DVD, se sienta a mi lado en el sofá y enciende el televisor con el mando a distancia.

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunto.

—Un primer plano de mí dando a luz a Claire. —Salto en señal de protesta y ella pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe—. Siéntate, Edward. Estoy bromeando.

De mala gana vuelvo a sentarme.

—Eso no es gracioso —Digo.

Presiona reproducir en el control remoto y la televisión es interrumpida por un breve segundo de estática, luego muestra a una Leah mucho más joven. En el video parece como de diecinueve o veinte años. Está sentada en una mecedora en un porche, riendo y escondiendo su rostro de la cámara de vídeo con las manos. La persona que sostiene la cámara también se está riendo. Supongo que es su actual esposo. Cuando sube las escaleras del porche, gira la cámara alrededor, se sienta a su lado y enfoca el lente en ambos. Leah descubre su rostro y apoya la cabeza contra la suya y sonríe.

— ¿Por qué nos grabas, Sam? —Dice Leah a la cámara.

—Porque… quiero que recuerdes este momento para siempre —dice.

La cámara se arrastra a sus pies otra vez y se pone en lo que es probablemente una tabla. Ahora está situada entre ambos, cuando se arrodilla delante de ella y pone las manos a su lado. Es obvio que está a punto de declararse, pero se puede ver a Leah intentando reprimir su emoción, en caso de que esa no fuera su intención. Cuando saca una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, jadea e inmediatamente empieza a llorar. Se lleva la mano a la cara y se limpia las lágrimas, entonces brevemente se inclina y lo besa.

Cuando se instala de nuevo en su rodilla, se enjuga una lágrima de sus ojos.

—Leah, hasta que te conocí no sabía lo que era la vida. No tenía ni idea de que siquiera estaba vivo. Es como si cuando llegaste, despertaras mi alma. —Está mirándola directamente mientras habla. No parece en absoluto nervioso, como si estuviera decidido a demostrarle lo serio que es. Respira hondo y continúa—. Nunca seré capaz de darte todo lo que te mereces, pero sin duda voy a pasar el resto de mi vida intentándolo. —Él saca el anillo de la caja y lo desliza en su dedo—. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, Leah. Te estoy _diciendo_ que te cases conmigo, porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

Leah envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y llora.

—Acepto —Dice finalmente. Cuando empiezan a besarse, su mano se acerca y se apaga la cámara.

La televisión se queda en negro.

Leah presiona el botón de apagado en el mando a distancia y está en silencio por un momento. Puedo decir que el vídeo le trajo un montón de emociones.

—Lo que viste en el video… —Dice—. ¿La conexión que Sam y yo teníamos? Eso es amor verdadero, Edward. Los he visto juntos, a ti y a Isabella, y ella te ama así. En serio.

La puerta de entrada de la casa de Leah se abre por completo y entra un hombre, sacudiendo la nieve de su cabello. Leah parece nerviosa mientras salta y expulsa el DVD del reproductor y lo pone de nuevo en la funda.

—Hola, cariño —Dice ella. Hace señas para que me levante, por lo que lo hago—. Este es Edward —Dice—. Es el hermano mayor de Caulder, el del otro lado de la calle.

El hombre camina por la sala y alcanzo mi mano hacia él. Tan pronto como estoy cara a cara, el repentino nerviosismo de Leah se explica. Este no es Sam. Este es un hombre completamente diferente a quienquiera que fuese el que acabo de ver en ese DVD proponiéndole matrimonio a Leah.

—Soy David *****. Encantado de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

—Igualmente —Digo. Mintiendo.

—He estado dándole consejos de relaciones a Edward —Dice Leah.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Dice. Él me sonríe—. Espero que no te lo tomes al pie de la letra, Edward. Leah piensa que es un verdadero gurú. —Él se inclina y besa a Leah en la mejilla.

—Bueno, es bastante inteligente —le digo.

—Es verdad —Dice mientras se sienta en el sofá—. Pero créeme... no aceptes ninguno de sus brebajes medicinales. Te arrepentirás.

 _Demasiado tarde_ para eso.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Digo—. Un placer conocerte, David.

—Te acompañaré —Dice Leah.

Una vez que estamos fuera, su sonrisa se desvanece después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—Tienes que saber que amo a mi esposo, Edward. Sin embargo, hay muy pocas personas en este mundo que tienen la suerte de experimentar el amor en el mismo nivel que he tenido en el pasado... en el mismo nivel que tú y Isabella tienen. No voy a entrar en detalles de por qué lo mío no funcionó, pero toma el consejo de alguien que lo ha tenido antes... no dejes que se escape. Lucha por ella.

Da un paso atrás en el interior de su casa y cierra la puerta.

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer —susurro.

— ¿Podemos comer pizza esta noche? —Pregunta Caulder en cuanto entra por la puerta principal—. Es martes. Jasper puede conseguirnos el especial del martes que viene con el postre de pizza.

—Lo que sea. No tengo ganas de cocinar, de todos modos. —Le mando un mensaje a Jasper y me ofrezco a comprarles una pizza si la trae cuando salga del trabajo.

Cuando son casi las ocho, tengo una casa llena. Claire y Seth aparecieron en algún momento. Jasper y Alice entraron con la pizza y nos sentamos a la mesa a comer. La única que falta es Bella.

— ¿Deberías invitar a Bella? —le pregunto a Alice mientras pongo una pila de platos de papel sobre la mesa.

Alice me mira y sacude la cabeza.

—Le envié un mensaje. Dijo que no tiene hambre.

Me siento en la mesa, agarro uno de los platos de papel y pongo un trozo en el mismo. Tomo un bocado y dejo la pizza sobre el plato. De repente, tampoco tengo hambre.

—Gracias por traerme una pizza de queso, Jasper —Dice Claire—. Por lo menos alguien por aquí respeta el hecho de que no como carne. —No tengo nada para lanzarle o lo haría. En cambio, le doy una mirada asesina—. ¿Cuál es el plan de ataque para el jueves? —me pregunta Claire.

Echo un vistazo a Alice y ella está mirando directamente hacia mí.

— ¿Qué hay el jueves? —Pregunta Alice.

—Nada —respondo. No quiero que Alice arruine esto. Temo que vaya a advertírselo a Bella.

—Edward, si crees que voy a decirle lo que sea que estés planeando hacer, te equivocas. Nadie quiere que los dos resuelvan las cosas más que yo, créeme. —Toma un bocado de su pizza. Parece realmente seria, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué.

—Está haciendo un slam para ella —suelta Claire.

Alice mira hacia atrás, hacia mí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? No vas a ser capaz de convencerla de ir.

—No tiene que hacerlo —Dice Claire—. Yo la convencí.

Alice mira a Claire y sonríe ampliamente.

—Qué astuto. ¿Y cómo planeas mantenerla allí? —Alice me mira—. En cuanto te vea en ese escenario, va a molestarse y se irá.

—No si robo su bolso y sus llaves—Dice Seth.

— ¡Buena idea, Seth! —Digo. Tan pronto como lo digo, la realidad del momento me golpea. Estoy sentado aquí, alabando a chicos de once años por robar y mentir a mi novia. ¿Qué tipo de modelo a seguir soy?

—Y nos podemos sentar en esa mesa en la que nos sentamos la última vez —Dice Caulder—. Haremos que Bella entre primero, de esa manera podremos atraparla. Una vez que empiece a hacer el slam, no será capaz de levantarse. _Tendrá_ que verte.

—Buena idea —Digo. No seré un modelo a seguir, pero al menos estoy criando niños inteligentes.

—Quiero ir —Dice Alice. Se gira hacia Jasper—. ¿Podemos ir? ¿No estás ocupado este jueves? Quiero ver a Edward y Isabella reconciliarse.

—Sí, podemos ir. Pero, ¿cómo llegaremos hasta allí si ella no sabe que vamos, Edward? Nosotros cabemos en el coche de Isabella. Realmente no es necesario conducir todo el camino a Detroit en el mío después de todas las entregas que he estado haciendo.

—Puedes venir conmigo —le digo—. Alice puede decirle a Bella que está trabajando o algo así. Todos los demás pueden ir con Bella.

Todo el mundo parece estar de acuerdo con los planes. El hecho de que todos parezcan decididos a ayudarme a volver a conquistarla me da una sensación de esperanza. Si todos en esta sala pueden ver lo mucho que necesitamos estar juntos, seguramente también lo verá Bella.

Agarro otro plato y pongo tres rebanadas de pizza, luego la llevo a la cocina. Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarme de que nadie está prestando atención. Meto la mano en el armario, saco una estrella y la pongo debajo de una de las porciones de pizza antes de envolverlo.

—Alice, ¿le llevas esto a Bella? Asegúrate de que coma algo. —Alice agarra el plato y me sonríe, luego sale por la puerta principal—. Niños, limpien la mesa. Pongan la pizza en la nevera —Digo.

Jasper y yo caminamos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en el sofá. Se sienta en el sofá y apoya la cabeza en el brazo. Se aprieta la frente con la mano y cierra los ojos.

— ¿Dolor de cabeza? —Pregunto.

Niega.

—Estrés.

— ¿Están decidiendo qué hacer?

Está callado durante un momento. Inhala una respiración lenta y profunda y exhala aún más despacio.

—Dije que estaba nervioso acerca de seguir adelante la otra noche. Le dije que creo que es necesario sopesar nuestras opciones. Se molestó —dice. Se sienta en el sofá y pone los codos sobre las rodillas—. Me acusó de pensar que sería una mala madre. Eso no es lo que creo en absoluto, Edward. Creo que sería una gran mamá. Creo que sería una madre aún mejor si esperamos hasta que estuviéramos listos. Ahora está enojada conmigo. No hemos hablado de eso desde entonces. Ambos fingimos como si no pasara o algo así. Es extraño.

— ¿Así que están dándole forma a las calabazas? —Pregunto.

Jasper me mira.

—Todavía no entiendo esa analogía.

Supongo que no. Me gustaría tener un mejor consejo para él. Claire entra en la sala y se sienta junto a Jasper.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? —Dice.

Jasper la mira, agitado.

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estamos hablando, Claire. Ve a jugar con tus juguetes.

Ella lo mira.

—Voy a dejar pasar ese insulto porque sé que estás de mal humor. Pero para futuras referencias, yo no _juego_. —Lo mira fijamente para asegurarse de que no tiene una respuesta, entonces sigue hablando—. De todos modos, creo que deberías dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo. Estás actuando como una perra. Ni siquiera eres la embarazada, Jasper. ¿Cómo crees que se siente Alice? Lo siento, pero por mucho que al chico le guste pensar que tiene una parte igual en este tipo de situaciones, está equivocado. La cagaste cuando la dejaste embarazada en primer lugar. Ahora tienes que cerrar la boca y estar ahí para ella. Para decidir qué hacer. —Se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta—. ¿Y Jasper? A veces ocurren cosas en la vida que no se planean. Todo lo que puedes hacer ahora es tragártelo y empezar a trazar un nuevo plan.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Jasper y a mí sin palabras.

— ¿Le dijiste que Alice estaba embarazada? —Pregunto finalmente.

Niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta.

—No —Dice. Sigue mirando a la puerta en una profunda reflexión—. ¡Maldita sea! —grita—. ¡Soy un idiota, un idiota egoísta! —Se levanta de un salto del sofá y se pone la chaqueta—. Te llamo el jueves, Edward. Tengo que entender cómo hacer esto bien.

—Buena suerte —le digo. En cuanto Jasper abre la puerta para salir, Demetri entra.

—Hola, Demetri. Adiós, Demetri —Dice Jasper mientras Demetri pasa.

Demetri se da la vuelta y mira a Jasper correr por la calle.

—Tienes amigos extraños —Dice.

No discuto.

—Hay pizza en la nevera, si quieres un poco.

—Nop. Sólo estoy aquí para tomar algo de ropa. Ya comí —Dice mientras camina por el pasillo.

Es martes. Estoy bastante seguro de que él y Tanya salieron ayer por primera vez. No es que me moleste en lo más mínimo, pero las cosas parecen estar progresando un poco rápido con los dos. Demetri camina de vuelta por la sala hacia la puerta.

— ¿Ya resolviste las cosas con Isabella? —Está arrastrando un par de pantalones en su bolsa.

—Casi —le digo, mirando su bolsa de viaje—. Parece que Tanya y tú se llevan bastante bien.

Me sonríe y camina hacia atrás por la puerta.

—Como dije, tengo habilidades.

Me siento en el sofá y reflexiono sobre mi situación. Tengo un viejo mejor amigo que está saliendo con la chica con la que perdí dos años de mi vida. Mi nuevo mejor amigo se está volviendo loco acerca de convertirse en padre. Mi novia no me habla. Tengo clases por la mañana con la misma _razón_ por la que mi novia no me habla. Mi vecina de once años da mejores consejos que yo. Me siento un poco derrotado en estos momentos. Me tumbo en el sofá y trato de pensar en algo que vaya _bien_ en mi vida. _Lo que sea._

Seth y Caulder caminan por la sala de estar y se sientan en el otro sofá.

— ¿Algo pasa te? —Dice Seth al revés.

— ¿Pasa me _no_ qué? —Suspiro.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para hablar al revés —Dice Caulder—. Sólo voy a hablar al derecho. Edward... ¿puedes venir a la escuela el próximo jueves y sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo? Se supone que es el día del padre, pero como ahora está muerto, ¿puedes ir?

Cierro los ojos. No me gusta que sea tan informal por no tener un padre ahora. O tal vez estoy _contento_ de que esté tan casual al respecto. De cualquier manera, lo odio por él.

—Claro. Sólo quiero saber a qué hora tengo que estar ahí.

—A las once —Dice mientras se pone de pie—. Me voy a la cama. Nos vemos más tarde, Seth.

Caulder camina hacia su habitación y Seth se levanta. Lo observo mientras cruza la sala de estar. Se ve tan derrotado como lo estoy ahora mismo mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, me palmeo en la frente. _¡Eres un idiota, Edward!_

Salto del sofá y sigo a Seth afuera.

— ¡Seth! —le grito cuando abro la puerta de entrada. Se da la vuelta en la calle y empieza a caminar hacia mí. Nos reunimos en mi jardín—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Digo—. ¿Puedo comer también contigo?

Seth trata de reprimir una sonrisa, al igual que su hermana. Se encoge de hombros.

—Si quieres —Dice.

Agito su cabello.

—Sería un honor —le digo.

—Gracias, Edward. —Se da vuelta y camina de vuelta a su casa.

Mientras lo veo cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se me ocurre que, si las cosas no salen bien entre Bella y yo, no es sólo ella lo que tengo miedo de perder.

No estoy seguro de cómo va a transcurrir el día de hoy. Cuando llego a mi primera clase, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar. Espero que no se siente a mi lado. Seguro que ella lo sabe lo suficiente. La mayoría de los estudiantes entra y el profesor finalmente entra y reparte las pruebas. Diez minutos después del comienzo de la clase y Tanya aún no ha aparecido. Por fin dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y comienzo a centrarme en el examen cuando irrumpe por la puerta. Nunca ha sido buena para las sutilezas. Por supuesto, después de que agarra su prueba, viene directamente y se sienta a mi lado. Por supuesto que lo hace.

—Hola —susurra. Está sonriendo. Parece feliz. Espero que todo tenga que ver con Demetri y nada que ver conmigo. Pone los ojos en blanco—. No te preocupes. Este es el último día que estoy sentada junto a ti —Dice. Supongo que pudo ver la decepción claramente escrita en mi cara cuando se acercó—. Sólo quería decir que lo siento por lo de la semana pasada. También quería darte las gracias por ser tan bueno con lo de Demetri y yo saliendo de nuevo. —Pone su bolso encima de la mesa y comienza a buscar en él, entonces saca un bolígrafo.

— ¿De nuevo? —susurro.

—Sí. O sea, pensé que estarías enojado de que empezáramos a salir justo después de que tú y yo terminamos la última vez. ¿Antes de irse al ejercito? En realidad, es como que me molesta que no te moleste —Dice con una extraña mirada en sus ojos—. De todos modos, decidimos darnos otra oportunidad. Pero eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Centra su atención en la prueba frente a ella.

¿ _De nuevo_? Quiero pedirle que repita todo lo que acaba de decir, pero eso significaría que la invitaba a conversar, así que no lo hago.

Pero, ¿ _de nuevo_?

Y podría jurar que acaba de decir que salieron antes de partir hacia el ejército. Demetri se fue a lo de los militares dos meses después de que murieran mis padres. Si él y Tanya salieron _antes_ de eso... eso sólo significa una cosa... él estaba saliendo con ella justo después de que rompiera mi corazón. ¿Estaba _saliendo_ con ella? El tiempo que estuve con él expresándome acerca de ella, ¿él estaba saliendo con ella? ¡Qué _idiota_! Esperaba que él y Tanya hubieran llegado a conocerse muy bien los tres días que han estado "de nuevo" juntos... porque él está a punto de necesitar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Espero a enfrentarme a Demetri sobre esto cuando llego a casa, pero no está aquí. La noche entera es relativamente tranquila. Seth y Caulder pasan la mayor parte de la noche en casa de Bella. Claire también, supongo. Sólo somos yo y mis pensamientos. Uso el resto de la tarde para perfeccionar lo que quiero decir mañana por la noche.

Es jueves por la mañana... el día en que Bella me perdonará. Espero. Caulder y Seth ya se han ido con Bella. Oigo a Demetri en la cocina preparando café y decido que ahora sería un buen momento para ir a hablar con él. Para darle las gracias por ser un gran _amigo_ de tantos años. _Idiota_.

Cuando entro en la cocina listo para enfrentarme a él, no es Demetri haciendo café. Tampoco es Bella. Tanya está de pie, en la cocina, de espaldas a mí. En _sujetador_. Haciendo café en _mi_ cocina. Usando _mi_ cafetera. En _mi_ casa. En _sujetador_.

¿Por qué demonios esto es mi vida?

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Tanya?

Salta y se da la vuelta.

—Yo... no sabía que estabas aquí —tartamudea—. Ayer por la noche Demetri dijo que no estabas aquí.

— ¡Ah! —le grito, frustrado. Le doy la espalda y froto mi cara con las manos, tratando de averiguar cómo infiernos voy arreglar toda esta situación de "compañeros de casa". Justo cuando estoy a punto de comenzar a echar a Tanya, Demetri entra en la cocina.

— ¿Qué _demonios_ , Demetri? ¡Te dije que no la trajeras aquí!

—Relájate, Edward. ¿Qué más da? Estabas dormido. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí!

Casualmente se acerca al armario y toma una taza de café. Lleva pantalones cortos. Ella está en sostén. No puedo imaginarme lo que pensaría Bella si se dirigiera en estos momentos y viera a Tanya en mi cocina y en sujetador. Estoy tan cerca de conseguir que Bella me perdone.

Esto descarrila mi plan entero.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Los dos, fuera! —grito.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve. Tanya mira a Demetri, esperando a que él diga algo... o haga algo. Demetri me mira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te voy a dar un consejo, Edward. Cualquier chica que pueda hacerte tan miserable como lo has sido esta semana, no vale la pena. Estás siendo un idiota. ¡Tienes que dejar a esa chica! Seguir adelante. Si me lo preguntas, no vale la pena.

Este pequeño consejo, viniendo de este hombre al que no le importa nada ni nadie salvo sí mismo, me lleva hasta el borde. No sé ni lo que me invade. No sé si es el comentario sobre Bella no valiendo la pena, o el hecho de que ahora soy consciente de que me mintió durante meses. De cualquier manera, lo embisto y lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas. Tan pronto como mi puño se encuentra con su cara, es agonía. Tanya está gritando y retrocedo ante él, sujetando mi puño con la otra mano.

¡ _Jesús_! En las películas siempre se ve como que el golpeado es el único herido. Nunca muestran el daño que en realidad hace a las manos del que golpea.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! —grita Demetri, sosteniendo su mandíbula. Espero que trate de devolver el golpe, pero no lo hace. Tal vez en el fondo, sabe que se lo merece.

—No me digas que no vale la pena —Digo, girándome hacia el refrigerador. Meto la mano y agarro dos bolsas de hielo. Le lanzo una a Demetri y pongo la otra en mi puño—. Y gracias, Demetri... por ser un _gran_ amigo. Después de que mis padres murieran y ella rompiera conmigo... —Señalo a Tanya cuando digo "ella"—. Eras el único dispuesto a quedarse y ayudarme pasar por eso. Lástima que no sabía que también estabas ayudándola.

Demetri mira a Tanya.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? —Dice.

Tanya parece confundida. —Pensé que lo sabía —Dice a la defensiva.

Cuando Demetri se da cuenta de que ahora sé que salió con Tanya durante el peor momento de mi vida, se pone nervioso.

—Edward, lo siento. No quise que sucediera. Simplemente ocurrió.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Cosas así no ocurren simplemente, Demetri. ¡Hemos sido los mejores amigos desde que teníamos diez años! Mi maldito mundo se derrumbó a mi alrededor. Durante un mes entero actuaste como si estuvieras tratando de ayudarme a recuperarla, pero en su lugar estabas acostándote con ella. —Ninguno de los dos puede mirarme a los ojos—. Sé que dije que iba a dejar que te quedaras aquí, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. —Tiro la bolsa de hielo sobre el mostrador y camino hacia el pasillo—. Quiero que los dos se vayan. Ahora.

Cierro la puerta de mi dormitorio detrás de mí y caigo sobre la cama. Es probable que pueda contar los amigos que tengo con una mano. De hecho, puedo contarlos con un _dedo_. Me quedo ahí un rato más, preguntándome cómo podía haber estado tan ciego ante su egoísmo. Oigo a Demetri caminar a la habitación de invitados, el cuarto de baño, empacando sus cosas. No vuelvo a salir de la habitación hasta que estoy seguro de que ambos se han ido. Cuando oigo su auto alejarse, camino a la cocina y me sirvo una taza de café. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a hacer mi propio café de nuevo.

Esto no es un muy buen comienzo para el día. Meto la mano en el armario, agarro una estrella del jarrón, y la desdoblo.

 _"Quiero tener amigos en los que pueda confiar, que me quieran por el hombre en que me he convertido... no por el hombre que era"_

 _~The Avett Brothers_.

En cuanto lo leo, miro por encima de mi hombro... casi esperando que Renne esté ahí sonriendo. Es extraño cómo a veces estas citas se han estado ajustando a la situación. Casi como si estuvieran escritas mientras la vida pasa.

 ***Personaje propio de Colleen Hoover.**

 **Hola! Espero les guste el capítulo. no hay B &E pero al menos es un capítulo sin peleas. ¿Les gustó? ¿Merece Review? Los espero ;)**

 **Travesura realizada, nox ;)**

 **Paula!**


	13. Capítulo 11

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **11**

 **Jueves, 26 de enero del 2012**

 _Sólo puedo esperar que lo próximo que escriba en este diario, luego de mi presentación de esta noche, sea algo como esto:_

 _Ahora que te tengo de vuelta, nunca te dejaré ir. Te lo prometo. Nunca dejaré que te vayas de nuevo._

Jasper entra por la puerta de enfrente justo a las siete en punto. Es la primera vez que ha entrado sin primero tocar. Debe ser contagioso.

Se da cuenta que me muero de los nervios justo cuando me ve.

—Se acaban de ir. Deberíamos dejar que se adelanten un poco —Dice.

—Buena idea —Digo. Hago otro recorrido por la casa, intentando encontrar algo que añadir al morral. Estoy bastante seguro que tengo todo. Cuando finalmente salimos, le advierto a Jasper que no voy a servir de mucha conversación durante el viaje. Por suerte, lo entiende.

Siempre entiende. Eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, supongo.

Durante el viaje, recito lo que tengo que decir una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Tengo listo el poema. Y ya hablé con los chicos en el Club N9NE… así que todo se encuentra preparado. Desafortunadamente, sólo tengo una oportunidad con ella… así que tengo que aprovecharla.

Cuando llegamos, Jasper entra primero. Un minuto después, me envía un mensaje asegurándome que el plan ya está en su lugar. Entro con mi morral alrededor de mi hombro y espero en la entrada por mi señal. No quiero que ella me vea. Si me ve antes de tiempo, se enojará y querrá irse.

Los segundos se tornan en minutos, y los minutos en eternidad. Odio esto. Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso sobre una presentación. Supongo que es porque cuando normalmente me presento, no hay nada en riesgo. La presentación de esta noche, bien podría definir el sendero de mi vida. Tomo un respiro y me enfoco en mis nervios cuando el presentador toma el micrófono.

—Esta noche para el micrófono abierto, tenemos preparado algo especial. Así que sin más preámbulos… —Se baja del escenario.

Llegó el momento. Es ahora o nunca.

Todo el mundo en la audiencia tiene los ojos pegados al escenario, así que paso desapercibido cuando camino al frente junto a la pared de la derecha. Justo antes de entrar al escenario, miro hacia la cabina donde todos se encuentran sentados. Bella está justo en el medio, sin ninguna manera de escapar. Se encuentra revisando su celular. No tiene ni idea de lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Ya me he preparado para su reacción… va a estar increíblemente enojada. Solo necesito que me escuche el tiempo suficiente como para que le afecten mis palabras. Es bastante cabeza dura, pero también es razonable.

Las luces del escenario disminuyen y se enfocan en un banco del centro, justo como le había indicado al técnico de las luces. No me gusta que un montón de luces me obstruyan la vista hacia la audiencia, así que me aseguro que todas estén apagadas. Quiero ver el rostro de Bella en cada segundo. Necesito mirarla a los ojos, para que sepa lo serio que soy sobre el asunto.

Antes de subir las escaleras, estiro mi cuello y brazos para aliviar la presión creciendo dentro de mí. Exhalo un par de veces, y luego subo al escenario.

Camino hasta el banco, y tomo asiento mientras coloco el morral en el suelo. Saco el micrófono de su base, y miro directo hacia Bella, quien finalmente, aparta la mirada de su teléfono. Tan pronto como me ve, frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza. Está enojada. Le dice algo a Caulder, quien se encuentra sentado en el borde del asiento, y apunta hacia la puerta. Él sacude la cabeza y no se mueve. Veo como remueve sus manos alrededor, buscando su bolso. No lo encuentra. Apunta hacia Claire, quien se encuentra en la otra punta del asiento, ella también sacude la cabeza. Bella mira a Jasper y a Alice, luego de nuevo a Claire, y se da cuenta que todos son parte del plan. Luego de aceptar el hecho de que no la dejarán salir de la cabina, cruza los brazos y regresa su atención al escenario. A mí.

— ¿Ya terminaste de intentar escapar? —Digo por el micrófono—. Porque tengo un par de cosas que quiero decirte.

La audiencia se gira en busca de la persona a la que me estoy dirigiendo. Cuando Bella se da cuenta que todos la están mirando, entierra su rostro en sus manos.

Vuelvo a atraer la atención del público.

—Esta noche, romperé las reglas —Digo—. Sé que los slams no involucran utilería, pero tengo un par de cosas que necesito utilizar. Es una emergencia.

Me inclino y tomo el morral. Luego me levanto y lo coloco sobre la banca. Vuelvo a poner el micrófono en su base y lo posiciono a la altura correcta.

— ¿Bella? Sé que querías que me pusiera a pensar en todo lo que me dijiste la otra noche. Sé que solo han pasado dos noches, pero honestamente, ni siquiera me tomó dos segundos. Así que, en vez de pasar los últimos dos días pensando en algo de lo cual ya sé la respuesta, decidí hacer esto en cambio. No es un slam tradicional, pero tengo un presentimiento de que no eres tan estricta. Mi pieza de esta noche se titula "Porque eres tú."

Exhalo y le sonrío antes de comenzar.

En cada relación, hay momentos que definen cuando dos

personas comienzan a enamorarse.

 _Una primera mirada_

 _Una primera sonrisa_

 _Un primer beso_

 _Un primer_ _ **amor**_ _…_

(Saco las pantuflas de Darth Vader del morral y las miro.)

Llevabas puestos estos durante uno de esos momentos.

Uno de esos momentos en los que comencé a enamorarme de ti.

La manera en que esa mañana alborotaste las mariposas en mi estómago

no tiene absolutamente **_nada_** que ver con **_nadie_** ,

y todo que ver contigo.

Esa mañana me estaba enamorando de ti

porque eres **_tú_** _._

(Saco el siguiente artículo de mi morral. Cuando lo saco y levanto la

mirada, ella lleva las manos hasta su boca en sorpresa.)

Este horrible y pequeño _gnomo_

con su satisfecha _sonrisita_ …

Él fue la razón por la que tuve una excusa de invitarte a mi casa.

A mi **_vida_**.

Lo agrediste bastante durante los meses siguientes.

Yo veía por mi ventana como lo pateabas cada vez que chocabas contra

él.

Pobre pequeño.

Eras tan **_tenaz_**.

Ese lado tuyo tan **_fiero_** , **_agresivo_** , de **_firme_** **_voluntad_** …

¿Ese lado que se rehusaba a que este gnomo de concreto se burlara de

ti?

¿Ese lado que se rehusaba a que **yo** me burlara de ti?

 _Yo me enamoré de ese lado tuyo_

 _porque eres_ _ **tú**_ _._

(Bajo el gnomo y tomo el disco.)

Éste es tu cd favorito.

 _"_ _Mierda de Isabella"_

Ahora sé que tu referencia a la mierda era solo para ser **_posesiva_** ,

en vez de **_descriptiva_**.

Cuando el banjo comenzó a sonar desde las bocinas de tu auto

inmediatamente reconocí a mi banda favorita.

¿Luego cuando me di cuenta de que también era tu banda favorita?

¿El hecho de que _esas mismas_ letras nos inspiraran a **_ambos_**?

Yo me enamoré de eso

No tuvo absolutamente **_nada_** que ver con **_nadie_** más.

Me enamoré de eso

porque eres **_tú_**.

(Saco un pedazo de papel del morral y lo sostengo hacia arriba. Cuando

la miro, veo que Alice le tiende una servilleta. Desde aquí no puedo

darme cuenta, pero sólo puedo imaginarme que está llorando.)

Ésta es una factura que guardé.

Sólo porque el artículo que compré esa noche era casi demasiado _ridículo_.

¿Leche achocolatada en las rocas? ¿Quién _ordena_ eso?

Tú eras distinta, y no te importaba serlo.

Sólo estabas siendo _tú_.

Una parte de mí se enamoró de ti en ese momento,

porque eres **_tú_**.

¿Esto? (Sostengo otro papel.)

 ** _Esto_** no me gustó demasiado.

Es el poema que escribiste sobre mí.

¿El que nombraste " _malo_ "?

No creo habértelo dicho nunca…

pero sacaste cero.

Y luego lo conservé

para recordarme a mí mismo todas las cosas que nunca quiero ser para ti.

(Saco su camisa. Cuando la sostengo hacia la luz, suspiro en el micrófono.)

Esta es esa fea _camisa_ que siempre usas.

En realidad, no tiene nada que ver en el por qué me enamoré de ti.

Simplemente la vi en tu casa y pensé en robármela.

(Saco el penúltimo artículo de mi morral. Su gancho de cabello morado.

Una vez me dijo lo importante que era para ella, y por qué siempre lo

usaba.)

¿Este prendedor de cabello?

En verdad **_es_** mágico… justo como tu papá te dijo que era.

Es mágico porque, sin importar cuantas veces te decepcione… aún

mantienes la _esperanza_ en él.

Continúas _confiando_ en él.

Sin importar cuantas veces te _falle_ ,

 ** _Tú_** nunca le fallas a él.

Así como nunca me fallas a **_mí_**.

Amo eso de ti,

porque eres **_tú_**.

(Vuelvo a guardarlo y saco una tira de papel y la desenvuelvo.)

Tu madre.

(Suspiro.)

Tu madre era una mujer increíble, Bella.

Fui bendecido porque tuve la dicha de conocerla,

Y de que también fuese una parte de mi vida.

Llegué a amarla como a mi propia madre… así como ella llegó a amarnos

a Caulder y a mí como si fuésemos **_suyos_**.

No la amaba porque eras tú, Bella.

La amaba porque era **_ella_**.

Así que, gracias por compartirla con nosotros.

Ella tenía más consejos sobre

La **_vida_** y el **_amor_** , y la **_felicidad_** y el **_dolor_** que **_nadie_** más que alguna vez

haya conocido.

¿Pero el **_mejor_** consejo que alguna vez me dio?

¿El mejor consejo que alguna vez **_nos_** dio?

(Leo la cita en mis manos.)

 _A veces dos personas tienen que separarse, para poder darse cuenta de_

 _lo mucho que necesitan volver a juntarse._

(Ahora definitivamente está llorando. Coloco el papel de vuelta en el

morral y doy un paso más al frente del escenario, sosteniendo su mirada.)

El último artículo que tengo no entraría aquí, porque, en realidad, te

encuentras sentada en él.

Esa _cabina_.

Te encuentras sentada en el puesto exacto donde te sentaste la primera

vez que viste una presentación en este escenario.

La forma en que miraste este escenario con esa pasión en tus ojos… nunca

olvidaré ese momento.

Fue el momento en que supe que era demasiado tarde.

Ya me encontraba perdido.

Estaba enamorado de ti.

Estaba **_enamorado_** de ti porque eras **_tú_**.

(Camino hacia atrás de nuevo y me siento en la banca, aún sosteniendo

su mirada.)

Podría seguir toda la _noche_ , Bella.

Podría seguir **_hablando_** y **_hablando_** sin parar de las _razones_ por las cuales te

amo.

¿Y sabes qué? Algunas de esas cosas **_son_** todo lo que la vida nos ha

lanzado.

 ** _Sí_** , te amo porque eres la única persona que conozco que entiende mi

situación.

 ** _Sí_** , te amo porque ambos sabemos lo que es perder a tu mamá y a tu

papá.

 ** _Sí_** , te amo porque estás criando a tu hermanito, así como yo.

Te amo por lo que tuviste que pasar con tu madre.

Te amo por lo que **_tuvimos_** que pasar con tu madre.

Amo la forma en que amas a **_Seth_**.

Amo la forma en que amas a **_Caulder_**.

Y amo la manera en que **_amo_** a Seth.

Así que no me voy a disculpar por amar todas esas cosas de ti, sin importar

las razones o circunstancias detrás de ellas.

Y no, no necesito **_días_** , o **_semanas_** , o **_meses_** para pensar en **_por qué_** te

amo.

Para mí, la respuesta es muy simple.

Te amo porque eres **_tú_**.

 ** _Por_**

 ** _Cada_**

 ** _Pequeña_**

 ** _Cosa_**

de **_Ti_**

Doy un paso atrás desde el micrófono cuando termino. Mantengo mis ojos clavados en los de ella, y no estoy seguro, ya que ella está bastante lejos, pero creo que murmura—: Te amo. —Las luces del escenario vuelven a subir y estoy cegado. No puedo ver más.

Recojo los elementos, los coloco de nuevo en el interior de mi morral y salto fuera del escenario. De inmediato, me dirijo al fondo de la habitación. Cuando llego allí, ella se ha ido. Seth y Caulder se pararon a la vez. La dejaron irse.

¡La dejaron irse! Alice ve la confusión en mi cara, así que sostiene el bolso de Bella y lo agita.

—No te preocupes, Edward. Todavía tengo las llaves. Salió a la calle, dijo que necesitaba aire.

Me dirijo a la salida y empujo la puerta para abrirla. Ella está en el estacionamiento al lado de mi coche, de espaldas a mí, mirando al cielo. Está dejando caer la nieve en su cara mientras se queda parada allí. La miro por unos minutos, preguntándome lo que está pensando. Mi mayor temor es que haya malinterpretado su reacción desde arriba del escenario y que todo lo que acabo de decir no signifique nada para ella. Deslizo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y comienzo a caminar en su dirección. Cuando oye el crujido de nieve bajo mis pies, se da la vuelta. La mirada en sus ojos me dice todo lo que necesito saber. Antes de dar un paso más, se precipita hacia mí y echa los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, casi tirándome hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, Edward. Estoy tan, tan triste. —Me da un beso en la mejilla, el cuello, los labios, la nariz, el mentón. Sigue diciendo que lo siente una y otra vez entre cada beso. Pongo mis brazos su alrededor y la levanto, para darle el abrazo más grande que he dado. Al plantar sus pies en el suelo, me toma la cara en sus manos y me mira a los ojos. Ya no veo más... Su angustia. No tiene más el corazón roto. Siento como si el peso del mundo se hubiera levantado de mis hombros y puedo respirar por fin de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que hayas guardado ese maldito gnomo —susurra.

—No puedo creer que lo lanzaste lejos —le digo.

Seguimos mirándonos el uno al otro, ninguno de nosotros completamente seguro de que el momento sea real. O que va a durar.

— ¿Bella? —Le acaricio el pelo, y después el lado de su cara—. Siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo notarlo. Es mi culpa que tuvieras dudas. Te lo prometo, no habrá un día que pase a partir de ahora que no demuestre lo mucho que significas para mí.

Una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

—Yo también —Dice.

Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho. No porque estoy nervioso. Ni siquiera porque la quiero más de lo que la quería antes. Está golpeando contra mi pecho, porque me doy cuenta de que nunca he estado tan seguro en toda mi vida que como me encuentro en este momento. _Esta chica es el resto de mi vida_. Me inclino y la beso. Ninguno de los dos cierra los ojos. No creo que queramos perdernos un solo segundo de este momento.

Estamos a dos metros de mi coche, así que la hago caminar hasta que esta contra él.

—Te amo —murmuro de alguna manera mientras mis labios están todavía unidos con los suyos—. Te amo demasiado —le digo de nuevo—. Dios, te amo.

Se aleja de mí y sonríe. Sus pulgares se mueven a mis mejillas y me limpia las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta que corrían por mi cara.

—Te amo —Dice—. Ahora que tenemos eso solucionado, ¿puedes callarte y besarme?

Y así lo hice.

Después de varios minutos de compensar todos los besos que nos perdimos en la última semana, el frío comienza a afectarnos. El labio inferior de Bella empieza a temblar.

—Tienes frío —Digo.

— ¿Quieres entrar en mi coche e irte conmigo, o debemos entrar? —Espero que eligiese el coche.

—Coche —Dice y sonríe.

Doy un paso hacia la puerta del coche cuando noto que mi morral se encuentra en el lugar donde todo el mundo está sentado.

—Mierda —Digo mientras doy un paso atrás y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de Bella—. Mis llaves están dentro. —Todo su cuerpo está temblando contra mí mientras se enfría.

—Entonces, rompe tu **mariposeante ventanilla** y abre la puerta —dice burlonamente.

—Una ventana rota acabaría con el propósito de intentar mantenernos calientes —Digo. Hago lo que puedo para calentarla presionando la cara contra su cuello.

—Supongo que tendrás que tratar de mantenerme caliente de otra manera.

Su sugerencia me tienta a romper la maldita ventana. En su lugar, tomo su mano con la mía y tiro de ella hacia la entrada. Trato de apurarme, pero antes que pasemos por la entrada, me doy la vuelta para besarla una vez más antes de dirigirnos a nuestra cabina. Iba a ser un rápido beso, pero ella me detiene y el beso se profundiza.

—Gracias —Dice cuando se aleja—. Por lo que hiciste allí esta noche. Y por detenerme en la cabina para que no pudiera salir. Me conoces demasiado bien.

—Gracias por escuchar —Digo.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cabina tomados de la mano. Cuando Claire nos ve caminando juntos, comienza a aplaudir.

— ¡Funcionó! —chilla. Todos se movieron hacia el centro, así Bella y yo pudimos seguir—. Edward, eso significa que me debes más poemas —Dice Claire.

Bella me mira y luego a Claire.

—Espera. ¿Quiere decir que ustedes dos estaban conspirando todo este tiempo? —Dice—. Claire, ¿fue planeado lo de pedirme que te trajera aquí esta noche? —Claire me lanza una mirada y nos reímos los dos—. ¡Y el fin de semana pasado! —Dice Bella—. ¿Llamaste a mi puerta solo para que él entrara a mi casa?

Claire no responde cuando me mira.

—Me debes algo por eso —dice—. Creo que veinte dólares por hacerlo. —Tiende la mano.

—No estaba en el acuerdo pagarte, si no recuerdo mal —Digo, tirando veinte dólares de mi billetera—. Pero hubiera pagado el triple.

Toma el dinero de mi mano y la pone en su bolsillo con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Lo habría hecho gratis.

—Me siento utilizada —Dice Bella.

Pongo mi brazo alrededor de ella y la beso en la coronilla.

—Sí, lo siento. Eres muy difícil de manipular, sin embargo. Tuve que reunir fuerzas.

Me mira y tomo la oportunidad para darle un rápido beso en la boca. No puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que sus labios están a una cierta proximidad a los míos, es imposible no besarla.

—Me agradaban más cuando no se hablaban —Dice Caulder.

—Lo mismo digo —Dice Seth—. Me olvidé de lo bruto que eras.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —Dice Alice.

Me rio porque creo que Alice está haciendo una broma sobre nuestra muestra de afecto pública. No lo es. Se cubre la boca con la mano y sus ojos se hacen grandes. Bella me empuja y salta de la cabina seguida por Claire. Alice se escabulle de la cabina con la mano aún sobre su boca y hace una carrera loca hacia el baño. Bella corre tras ella.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Pregunta Claire—. ¿Está teniendo náuseas?

—Sip —Dice Jasper rotundamente—. Constantemente.

—Bueno, no pareces muy preocupado por ella —Dice Claire.

Jasper pone los ojos en blanco y no responde. Nos sentamos en silencio viendo otra actuación cuando me doy cuenta que Jasper está viendo el pasillo con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Edward, vamos. Tengo que ir a verla —Dice. Claire y Jasper vuelven a salir de la cabina. Tomo el bolso de Bella y el mío y nos vamos—. Claire, entra y ve si me necesita —Dice Jasper. Claire abre la puerta del baño de chicas. Unos minutos después, regresa.

—Dijo que va a estar bien. Isabella dice que vallan todos a casa y nosotras los seguiremos en unos pocos minutos. Pero Isabella necesita su bolso.

Le entrego a Claire el bolso. Estoy un poco triste porque Bella no se irá conmigo, pero supongo que trajo su propio coche. Estoy ansioso por volver a Ypsilanti. De regresar a nuestras casas. Definitivamente voy a entrar a hurtadillas en su habitación esta noche.

Nos dirigimos fuera de mi coche. Prendo el motor y quito la nieve de las ventanas y luego camino hacia el coche de Bella y limpio también la nieve de sus ventanillas. Cuando vuelvo a mi coche, las veo a las tres salir.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto a Alice. Asiente con la cabeza.

Me acerco a Bella y le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras ella abre la puerta.

—Las seguiré, chicas, en caso de que se enferme de nuevo y tengan que parar.

—Gracias, Babe —Dice, abriendo las puertas de todos los demás. Se da la vuelta y me da un abrazo antes de subir a su coche.

—Los chicos se quedan en mi casa esta noche —le susurro al oído—. Después de que se duerman, voy para allá. Usa tu camisa fea, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonríe.

—No puedo. La robaste, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí —Le susurro—. En ese caso... supongo que simplemente no debes usar nada en absoluto. —Le guiño un ojo y vuelvo a caminar de vuelta a mi coche.

— ¿Está bien? —Pregunta Jasper cuando regreso dentro del coche.

—Supongo que sí —Digo—. ¿Quieres irte con ellas?

Jasper niega con la cabeza y suspira.

—Ella no quiere. Todavía está molesta conmigo.

Me siento mal. No me gusta estar así con Bella, justo en frente de ellos.

—Entrará en razón —Digo mientras salgo fuera de la zona de aparcamiento.

— ¿Por qué se molestan con las chicas? —Pregunta Seth—. Ambos han sido miserables durante días. Es patético.

—Algún día verás, Seth —Dice Jasper—. Ya verás.

Él tiene razón. La confesión que le hice a Bella esta noche hará que toda esta semana de infierno valga la pena cada segundo. Muy en lo profundo, sé lo que va a suceder esta noche. Los dos estamos mucho más allá del punto de retirada. De repente, me pongo nervioso ante esa idea.

—Seth, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa esta noche? —Trato de actuar casual con mi plan para acorralar a los chicos en mi casa.

Siento como si Seth pudiera ver a través de mí, aunque sé que no puede.

—Claro —Dice—. Pero es noche de escuela y Bella nos lleva a la escuela los viernes. ¿Por qué no mejor Caulder se queda conmigo?

No pensé en eso. Supongo que Bella podría colarse a mi casa después de ellos se queden dormidos en la suya.

—Como sea —Digo—. No importa dónde.

Jasper se ríe.

—Sé que estás planeando —susurra.

Yo sonrío.

Estamos a mitad de camino a casa cuando la nieve comienza a caer muy fuertemente. Por suerte, Bella es muy cautelosa conduciendo.

Todavía estoy siguiéndola detrás a pesar de que normalmente seria unos diez kilómetros por hora más rápido que esto. Es bueno que Alice no esté conduciendo, porque si no todos estaríamos en problemas.

—Jasper, ¿estás despierto? —Está mirando por la ventana y no ha dicho mucho desde que salimos de Detroit. No puedo decir si se ha perdido en sus pensamientos o ha perdido el conocimiento.

Dice una vaga respuesta, informándome que está todavía despierto.

— ¿Tu y Alice han hablado desde que dejaron mi casa la otra noche?

Se estira en su asiento y bosteza, luego pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se inclina hacia atrás.

—Todavía no. Trabajé ayer doble turno. Los dos estuvimos en la escuela todo el día y ni siquiera nos vimos hasta esta noche, pero me encontré con Isabella. La llevé a un lado antes y le dije que quería hablar ella más tarde. Tengo el presentimiento de que ella piensa que esto es algo malo. No ha dicho mucho desde entonces.

—Bueno, ella…

— ¡Edward! —grita Jasper. Mi primera reacción es pisar el freno, pero no estoy seguro de por qué estoy apretando el freno. Miro a Jasper y sus ojos están pegados al tráfico en sentido contrario en los carriles situados a la izquierda de nosotros. Vuelvo la cabeza y veo justo en el momento en que el camión cruza la carretera y se estrella contra el coche delante de nosotros.

El coche de _Bella_.

 **Hola hola! Disculpen la demora pero fue una semana de locos por la llegada del papa.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Aquí termina la primer parte de esta historia. Ya Edward y Bella se arreglaron, y ese slam estuvo divino *-* Edward es un amor en verdad, y por fin Bella entró en rezón y ya todo está bien... Excepto por ese final. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Les dejo la duda y juro que haré todo lo posible por publicar el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible ;)**

 **Travesura realizada, Nox ;)**

 **Paula!**


	14. Capítulo 12 - 13

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **PARTE DOS**

 **12**

 **Jueves, 26 de enero del 2012**

Abro los ojos, pero no escucho nada de inmediato. Sin embargo, hace frío. Siento el viento. Y vidrio. El vidrio está sobre mi camisa. Entonces, oigo a Caulder.

— ¡Edward! —grita.

Me doy la vuelta. Caulder y Seth lucen bien, pero están entrando en pánico y tratan de quitarse sus cinturones. Seth se ve aterrorizado. Está llorando y tirando de la puerta del coche.

—Seth, no salgas del auto. Quédate en el asiento trasero. —Mi mano se acerca a mi ojo y retiro mis dedos, con sangre en ellos.

No estoy seguro de lo que acaba de pasar. Debimos haber sido golpeados. O salimos de la carretera. El parabrisas trasero está roto y hay vidrio por todo el auto. Los chicos no lucen con cortes en algún lugar. Miro hacia Jasper, quien está abriendo la puerta. Trata de salir, pero se encuentra atrapado por su cinturón. Frenético, trata de desengancharse. Me acerco y aprieto el botón, liberándolo. Se tropieza mientras se abalanza fuera del auto, pero se cae, se impulsa de nuevo y corre. ¿ _De qué huye_? Mis ojos lo siguen mientras rodea el coche junto a nosotros. Se ha ido. No puedo verlo. Inclino mi cabeza en el respaldo y cierro los ojos. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

— ¡Bella! —Grito tan pronto como me doy cuenta. Abro la puerta del coche y me atoro en el cinturón al igual que Jasper. Cuando me libero, corro. No sé a dónde. Está oscuro, nevando, y hay coches por todas partes. Faros por todas partes.

—Señor, ¿está bien? Necesita sentarse, está herido. —Un hombre me toma del brazo y trata de empujarme a un lado, pero me aparto de él y sigo corriendo. Hay pedazos de vidrio y metal por todo el camino. Mis ojos se mueven de un lado a otro de la carretera, pero no puedo distinguir nada. Miro de vuelta a mi coche y al espacio frente a nosotros donde debería estar el auto de Bella. Mis ojos siguen el vidrio roto hasta la cuneta.

Lo veo. Su auto.

Exploto en una carrera hasta llegar al coche. Jasper está en el lado del pasajero. Está sacando a Alice del auto, así que corro alrededor para ayudarlo. Sus ojos están cerrados, pero se estremece cuando tiro de su brazo. Ella está bien. Observo el interior del auto, pero Bella no está ahí. Su puerta del lado del conductor está totalmente abierta. Una sensación de alivio se apodera de mí cuando me doy cuenta de que debe estar bien si fue capaz de alejarse. Mis ojos se mueven al asiento de atrás y veo a Claire. Tan pronto como Alice está recostada en el suelo, me subo al asiento trasero y sacudo a Claire.

—Claire —Digo. No responde. Tiene sangre, pero no estoy seguro de dónde viene—. ¡Claire! —Grito. Sigue sin responder. Tomo su muñeca y la sostengo entre mis dedos. Jasper se mete conmigo en el asiento y me ve comprobando su pulso. Me observa con terror en sus ojos—. Tiene pulso —Digo—. Ayúdame a sacarla. —Desabrocha su cinturón mientras pongo mis manos debajo de sus brazos y la saco sobre el asiento delantero. Jasper sale primero, agarra sus piernas, y me ayuda a sacarla. La colocamos junto a Alice. Junto a una multitud de preocupados espectadores cada vez mayor.

Les doy un vistazo, pero ninguno de ellos es Bella.

— ¿A dónde diablos fue? —Me pongo de pie y miro alrededor—. Quédate con ellas —le digo a Jasper—, tengo que encontrar a Bella. Probablemente esté buscando a Seth.

Jasper asiente.

Camino alrededor de varios vehículos y paso al camión que las golpeó. O lo que queda del camión, de todos modos. Hay varias personas rodeándolo, hablando con el conductor, diciéndole que espere por ayuda antes de salir. Estoy en el centro de la carretera, gritando su nombre. ¿A dónde fue? Corro a mi coche y Seth y Caulder siguen dentro.

— ¿Está bien? —Pregunta Seth—. ¿Bella está bien? —Está llorando.

—Sí, eso creo. Se fue... sólo que no puedo encontrarla. Ustedes quédense aquí, ya regreso.

Finalmente, escucho las sirenas mientras regreso al coche de Bella. Cuando los vehículos de emergencia se acercan, sus luces iluminan todo el caos... casi destacándolo. Miro hacia Jasper. Permanece sobre Claire, comprobando su pulso otra vez. El sonido de las sirenas se desvanece mientras observo a todos a mí alrededor en cámara lenta.

Todo lo que puedo escuchar es el sonido de mi propia respiración.

Una ambulancia se detiene junto a mí y las luces poco a poco se abren camino en un círculo... como si su trabajo como luces fuera mostrar el perímetro de los daños. Lo sigo con la mirada mientras una de las luces rojas ilumina lentamente a través de mi coche, el coche junto al mío, sobre el techo del auto de Bella, el techo del camión que los golpeó, y a Bella tendida en la nieve...

 _¡Bella!_

Tan pronto como los círculos de la luz roja giran, está oscuro y ya no la veo. Corro. Trato de gritar su nombre, pero nada sale. Hay gente en mi camino, pero los empujo al pasar. Sigo corriendo y corriendo, pero se siente como si la distancia entre nosotros fuera cada vez más y más lejana.

— ¡Edward! —Escucho gritar a Jasper. Está de pie y corriendo detrás de mí.

Cuando finalmente llego hasta ella, simplemente está acostada en la nieve con sus ojos cerrados. Hay sangre en su cabeza. Tanta sangre. Me arranco la chaqueta, la tiro en la nieve y me quito la camisa. Empiezo a limpiar la sangre, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar sus lesiones.

— ¡Bella! No, no, no. Bella, no. —Toco su cara con mi mano, intentado obtener alguna reacción de ella. Está fría. Tan helada. Cuando pongo mis manos bajo sus hombros para ponerla sobre mi regazo, alguien me empuja hacia atrás. Los paramédicos se arremolinan a su alrededor mientras soy apartado de ella. Ya no puedo verla. No puedo verla.

— ¡Edward! —grita Jasper. Está en mi cara. Sacudiéndome—. ¡Edward! Tenemos que llegar al hospital. La llevarán ahí. Necesitamos ir.

Intenta apartarme de ella. No puedo hablar, así que sacudo mi cabeza y lo aparto de mi camino. Comienzo a correr hacia ellos. Hacia ella. Él me tira hacia atrás de nuevo.

— ¡Edward, no! Deja que la ayuden.

Me giro y lo empujo, luego vuelvo a correr. La están colocando en una camilla cuando derrapo en la nieve para detenerme junto a ella.

— ¡Bella! —Uno de los paramédicos me sujeta mientras los otros la levantan y la llevan a la ambulancia—. ¡Necesito entrar ahí! —grito—. ¡Déjenme entrar ahí!

El paramédico no me lo permite mientras cierran las puertas y golpea en el cristal. La ambulancia se aleja. Tan pronto como las luces se desvanecen en la distancia, caigo de rodillas.

No puedo respirar.

No puedo respirar.

Sigo sin poder respirar.

 **Holaaaa... jajajaja no soy tan mala, sigan leyendo ;)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **13**

Cuando abro mis ojos, inmediatamente tuve que cerrarlos nuevamente. Era tan brillante. Estoy temblando. Mi cuerpo entero está temblando. En realidad, no es mi cuerpo el que está temblando del todo.

Es lo que sea sobre lo que estoy acostado.

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

Escucho la voz de Caulder. Abro mis ojos y lo veo sentado junto a mí. Estamos en una ambulancia. Él está llorando.

Trato de sentarme para abrazarlo, pero alguien me empuja hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Estese quieto, señor, tiene una herida muy grave en la que estoy trabajando.

Miro a la persona que me habla. Es el paramédico que está sosteniéndome de nuevo.

— ¿Ella está bien? —Siento sucumbir al pánico de nuevo—. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien?

Él pone su mano en mi hombro para mantenerme quieto y coloca una gasa sobre mi ojo.

—Desearía saber algo… pero no lo sé. Lo siento. Solo sé que necesito cerrar sus lesiones. Tendremos más información cuando lleguemos allí.

Miro alrededor de la ambulancia, pero no miro a Seth.

— ¿Dónde está Seth?

—Lo pusieron a él y a Jasper en otra ambulancia para revisarlo. Dijeron que podríamos verlos en el hospital —Dice Caulder.

Pongo mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos y rezando.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la ambulancia se abre y ellos me sacan, salto de la camilla.

— ¡Señor, regrese aquí! ¡Necesita puntadas!

Sigo corriendo. Echo un vistazo atrás para asegurarme de que Caulder me está siguiendo. Lo está, así que sigo corriendo. Cuando llego al interior, Jasper y Seth están de pie en la sala de enfermería.

— ¡Seth! —Grito. Seth corre hacia mí y me abraza. Lo levanto y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. ¿Dónde están ellas? —Le digo a Jasper—. ¿A dónde las llevaron?

—No puedo encontrar a nadie —Dice Jasper. Se ve tan asustado como yo. Él ve a una enfermera dar la vuelta en la esquina y corre hacia ella—. Estamos buscando a tres chicas que fueron traídas aquí.

Ella nos mira a los cuatro, luego camina alrededor del escritorio a su computadora.

— ¿Son familiares?

Jasper me mira, luego de nuevo a ella.

—Sí —miente.

Ella analiza a Jasper y coge el teléfono.

—La familia está aquí —Dice. Escucha—, sí, señor.

Cuelga el teléfono y se levanta.

—Síganme —Dice. Nos conduce a una esquina y a una habitación—. El doctor estará con ustedes tan pronto como le sea posible —Se da la vuelta y se va.

Pongo a Seth en una silla. Caulder se sienta a su lado. Jasper toma su chaqueta y me la da. Bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta por primera vez desde que fui traído, que ni siquiera estoy usando una camisa. Me pongo la chaqueta. Jasper yo paseamos por la habitación. Pasan varios minutos y no puedo soportarlo más.

—Tengo que encontrarla —Digo. Empiezo a salir de la habitación y Jasper me empuja de regreso.

—Solo dale un minuto, Edward. Si tratan de encontrarte, tú no estarás aquí. Solo dale un minuto.

Comienzo a caminar de nuevo. De vez en cuando me inclino y abrazo a Seth, quien sigue llorando. Él no ha dicho nada. Ni una sola palabra.

Ella tiene que estar bien. Ella tiene que estarlo.

Echo un vistazo al otro lado de la sala y veo un baño. Entro y tan pronto como cierro la puerta detrás de mí, inmediatamente me enfermo.

Me inclino sobre el retrete mientras vomito. Cuando pienso que he terminado, me lavo mis manos en el fregadero y enjuago mi boca. Agarro los bordes del fregadero y tomo una profunda respiración, tratando de calmarme. Necesito calmarme por Seth. Él no necesita verme así.

Cuando me miro en el espejo, ni siquiera me reconozco. Hay sangre seca en todo un lado de mi cara. El vendaje que el paramédico situó en la cima de mi ojo ya está saturado de nuevo. Agarro una servilleta y trato de limpiar algo de la sangre. Mientras me limpio, me encuentro deseando tener algo de medicina de Leah.

Leah.

—Leah —Grito. Tiro la puerta del baño abierta—. ¡Jasper! ¡Tenemos que llamar a Leah! ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

Jasper palmea sus bolsillos.

—Creo que está en mi chaqueta —Dice—, necesito llamar a Joel.

Meto la mano en su chaqueta y saco su teléfono.

— ¡Mierda! No sé su número, está en mi teléfono.

—Sé su número. Pásamelo, voy a márcalo —Dice Seth. Se seca los ojos y extiende la mano por el teléfono, así que se lo paso. Cuando presiona los números y me tiende el teléfono de nuevo, de repente me siento enfermo otra vez.

Leah lo coge al segundo timbre.

— ¿Hola?

No puedo hablar. ¿Que se supone que diga?

— ¿Hola? —Dice de nuevo.

—Leah —Digo. Mi voz se quiebra.

— ¿Edward? —Dice—. ¿Edward? ¿Qué está mal?

—Leah —Digo de nuevo—. Estamos en el hospital… Ellas…

— ¡Edward! ¿Ella está bien? ¿Claire está bien?

No puedo responder. Me enfermo de nuevo. Jasper toma el teléfono de mi mano y corro atrás al baño.

Hay un golpe en la puerta del baño unos minutos después. Estoy sentado en el suelo contra la pared, con mis ojos cerrados. No respondo al llamado. Cuando la puerta se abre, alzo la mirada. Es el paramédico.

—Todavía tenemos que saturarla —Dice—. Tienes un corte bastante malo —Se inclina y ofrece su mano. La tomo y él me levanta. Lo sigo por el pasillo y hacia una sala de exámenes en la que me instruye a tumbarme en la mesa—, tu amigo dijo que tienes algo de nauseas. Es más que probable que tengas una conmoción cerebral. Quédate aquí, la enfermera estará aquí en un minuto.

Después de coserme y darme instrucciones sobre cómo cuidar de la evidente conmoción cerebral que tengo, me han dicho que vaya a la sala de enfermería para llenar el papeleo. Cuando llego a la sala de enfermería, la enfermera toma un portapapeles y me lo da.

— ¿Cuál paciente es su esposa? —Pregunta. Sólo la miro.

— ¿Mi esposa? —Entonces comprendo que Jasper le dijo que estábamos relacionados con ellas. Supongo que es mejor si ellos creen eso. Puedo conseguir más información de esa manera—. Isabella Sw… Cullen. Isabella Cullen.

—Llene estos formularios y tráigalos de vuelta. Y si no le importa, tomé estos formularios para el otro caballero con usted. ¿Y la niña? ¿Está con usted?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es mi vecina. Su madre está en camino.

Agarro el papeleo y me dirijo hacia la sala de espera.

— ¿Alguna notica? —Pregunto, pasándole a Jasper su porta papeles.

Jasper solo niega con la cabeza.

— ¡Hemos estado aquí casi una hora! ¿Dónde están todos? —Lanzo mi portapapeles en la silla y me siento. Justo cuando aterrizo en la silla, un hombre vistiendo una bata blanca de laboratorio dobla la esquina y camina hacia nosotros seguido de una Leah frenética. Me levanto de un salto.

— ¡Edward! —Grita. Está llorando—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Claire? ¿Está herida?

Camino hacia Leah y pongo mis brazos alrededor de ella, luego miro al doctor por respuestas, dado a que yo no tengo ninguna.

Él mira a Leah.

— ¿Es la niña a la que estás buscando? —Pregunta. Ella asiente—. Ella estará bien. Tiene un brazo roto, pero aparte de eso, solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte. Todavía estamos esperando los resultados de pruebas, pero es bienvenida a verla. Acabo de ponerla en la habitación 212. Si se dirige a la sala de enfermería, ellas pueden guiarla.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —Digo. Leah me deja ir y avanza a la esquina.

— ¿Cuál de ustedes está con la otra joven? —Pregunta.

Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. La diferencia singular del doctor hace que mi corazón se detenga.

— ¡Hay dos! —Grito, desesperado—. ¡Hay dos más!

Se ve confundido en cuanto a porque le estoy gritando.

—Lo siento —Dice—. Solo traje a la niña y la joven. A veces, cuando van directo a cirugía, no vienen a mi primero. Solo tengo noticias de la joven con cabello rubio.

— ¡Alice! ¿Está bien? —Pregunta Jasper.

—Está estable. Todavía le están haciendo algunas pruebas, por lo que no la pueden ver aún.

— ¿Y el bebé? ¿El bebé está bien?

—Es por eso que están haciendo las pruebas, señor, estaré de regreso tan pronto como sepa más.

Comenzó a alejarse cuando yo corrí tras él e interferí en el pasillo.

—Espere —Digo—. ¿Qué pasa con Bella? No he odio nada. ¿Está bien? ¿Está en cirugía? ¿Por qué esta en cirugía?

Me mira con lástima en los ojos. Eso me da ganas de golpearlo.

—Lo siento, señor, solo trate a las otras dos. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para encontrar algunas respuestas y regresar con ellas tan pronto como pueda —Se aleja a toda prisa.

¡No me dicen nada! ¡No me están diciendo ni una maldita cosa! Me apoyo contra la pared del pasillo y me deslizo por el suelo. Subo mis rodillas y descanso los codos sobre ellas y entierro mi cara en mis manos.

— ¿Edward?

Levanto la vista a Seth, quien está mirándome.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no nos dice si está bien o no?

Agarro sus manos y tiro de él al suelo conmigo. Pongo mi brazo alrededor de él y responde a mi abrazo. Le acaricio el cabello y lo beso en la coronilla, porque sé que es lo que Bella haría.

—No lo sé, Seth. No lo sé —Lo sostengo mientras llora. Por mucho que quiero gritar, por mucho que quiero llorar, por mucho que mi mundo se esté derrumbando… tengo que mantenerme fuerte para este niño. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginar cómo se siente. Lo asustado que debe estar. Bella es lo único que tiene en este mundo. Lo sostengo y beso su cabeza hasta que termina de llorar, quedándose dormido.

— ¿Edward? —Levanto la vista y Leah está de pie sobre mí. Comienzo a levantarme, pero ella niega con la cabeza y señala a Seth, quien está dormido en mi regazo. Leah se sienta en el suelo, a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo está Claire? —Pregunto.

—Estará bien. Está dormida. Ni siquiera pudieron mantenerla despierta toda la noche —Se acerca y acaricia el cabello de Seth—. Jasper dijo que aún no han oído nada acerca de Isabella.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Ha pasado más de una hora, Leah—Vuelvo mi cabeza y la veo—. ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? Ni siquiera me dicen si ella esta… —No puedo terminar la oración. Aspiro una profunda respiración, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura frente a Seth.

—Edward… si ese fuera el caso, te lo hubieran dicho. Significa que están haciendo todo lo que pueden.

Sé que está tratando de ayudarme, pero su declaración me golpea duro. Recojo a Seth y lo llevo de regreso a la sala de espera y lo siento en la silla junto a Jasper.

—Regreso pronto —Digo. Corro por el pasillo hacia la sala de enfermería, pero, naturalmente, no hay nadie allí. La puerta que conduce al cuarto de emergencias permanece bloqueada, así que no se mueve cuando intento abrirla. Miro alrededor por alguien. Hay algunas personas que me miran en el área general de espera, pero nadie ofrece ayudarme. Camino a la zona detrás de la sala de enfermería y miro alrededor hasta que encuentro el botón que abre la puerta. Presiono el botón y salto sobre el escritorio y corro a través de las puertas que se abren.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo? —Pregunta una enfermera cuando la paso en el pasillo. Sigo corriendo. Doblo la esquina y veo un letrero que dice habitaciones de pacientes a la derecha, cirugía a la izquierda. Me vuelvo a la izquierda. Tan pronto como veo las puertas dobles que conducen a la sala de operaciones, golpeo el botón en la pared para abrirla. Antes de siquiera abrirse lo suficiente, trato de pasar a través de ellas, pero un hombre me empuja atrás.

—No puedes estar aquí —Dice.

— ¡No! Necesito estar aquí —Sigo tratando de empujarlo, pero es mucho más fuerte que yo. Me empuja contra la pared y levanta la pierna, golpeando el botón con su pie. Las puertas se cierran detrás de él.

—No estás permitido a entrar ahí —Dice calmadamente—. Ahora, ¿a quién estás buscando? —Libera el agarre de mis brazos y se aleja.

—Mi novia —Digo. Me he quedado sin aliento. Me inclino hacia adelante y pongo mis manos sobre mis rodillas—. Necesito saber si ella está bien.

—Tengo una paciente… una joven que me trajeron aproximadamente hace una hora. ¿Se refiere a ella?

Asiento.

— ¿Está bien?

Él camina junto a mí y se apoya a la pared junto a mí. Desliza la mano en los bolsillos de su blanca bata y empuja una de sus rodillas arriba, colocando su pie contra la pared detrás de él.

—Está herida. Tiene un hematoma epidural que va requerir una cirugía inmediata.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Va a estar bien?

—Ella experimento un traumatismo craneoencefálico grave que ha causado el sangrado en su cerebro. Es demasiado pronto para darle algo más de información en este momento. Hasta someterla a cirugía, no sabremos el alcance de sus lesiones. Yo solo venía a hablar con la familia. ¿Me necesitas para ir a transmitirles esta información a sus padres?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Ella no tiene ninguno. No tiene a nadie. Soy todo lo que ella tiene.

Se endereza y vuelve a la puerta y pulsa el botón. Se da la vuelta justo cuando se abren.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta

—Edward.

Me mira a los ojos.

—Soy el Doctor Jenks —Dice—. Haré todo lo que pueda por ella, Edward. Mientras tanto, vuelve a la sala de espera. Te buscaré en cuanto sepa algo —Se vuelve y las puertas se cierran detrás de él.

Me deslizo hacia el suelo. Ella está viva.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala de espera, Seth y Caulder son los únicos allí.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? —Pregunto.

—Joel llamó. Jasper se fue a encontrarse con él —Dice Caulder.

— ¿Has escuchado algo? —Pregunta Seth.

Asiento.

—Está en cirugía.

— ¿Así que está viva? ¿Ella está viva? —Salta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. Le devuelvo el abrazo.

—Está viva —susurro. Me siento y suavemente le guio a su silla—. Seth, ella está muy mal herida. Es demasiado pronto para saber algo… pero van a mantenernos informados ¿De acuerdo? —Tomo una de las muchas cajas de pañuelos esparcidos por la habitación y se la entrego. Se limpia la nariz.

Nos sentamos en silencio. Cierro mis ojos y pienso nuevamente en la conversación que acabo de tener con el doctor.

¿Hubo alguna pista en su expresión? ¿En su voz? Sabía más de lo que me estaba diciendo, eso me asusto mucho. ¿Y si algo le pasa a ella? No puedo ni siquiera pensarlo. No puedo creerlo.

Ella va a estar bien. Tiene que estarlo.

— ¿Nada? —Pregunta Jasper mientras él y Joel entran a la sala de espera—. Tuve que tomar la camisa de Joel —Dijo, pasándomela.

—Gracias —Le doy su chaqueta y me pongo la camisa—. Bella está en cirugía. Tiene una lesión en la cabeza. No saben nada todavía. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Jasper asiente.

— ¿Y Alice? —Pregunto—. ¿Has oído algo más? ¿El bebé está bien?

Jasper me mira con los ojos abiertos.

Joel salta.

— ¿Bebé? —Grita—. ¿De qué demonios habla, Jasper?

Jasper se levanta

—Íbamos a contártelo Joel. Todavía es muy temprano… Nosotros… No hemos tenido la oportunidad.

Joel sale hecho furia y Jasper lo sigue después.

Soy un idiota.

— ¿Podemos ir a ver a Claire? —Pregunta Seth.

Asiento.

—No te quedes demasiado tiempo. Ella necesita descansar.

Ambos se van.

Estoy solo. Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza contra la pared. Tomo varias respiraciones profundas, pero la presión en mi pecho solo continúa creciendo y construyéndose y creciendo. Trato de mantenerlo todo adentro. Trato de guardármelo como Bella lo hace. No puedo. Llevo mis manos a mi cara y me rompo. No solo lloro. Sollozo. Lloro. Grito.

 **Ahora si. ¡Hola! Espero que con esta sorpresa no me quieran matar :D ¿Qué tal? unos capítulos bastante intensos a mi parecer, espero les gustara y prometo no demorarme tanto con las actualizaciones... Siento mucho la demora, en verdad.**

 **alejandra 1987: ¡Que alegría encontrar tus reviews en esta historia! No los puedo responder todo pero te juro que los leí completos jajajja. Espero seguir leyéndote por acá y pues no está muerta, al menos eso si lo cumplí ;)**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **Travesura realizada, Nox**

 **Paula!**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **14**

 **Jueves o viernes, 26 o 27 de enero del 2012**

 _Ahora que te tengo de nuevo, no te dejaré ir nunca. Es una promesa. No te dejaré ir de nuevo._

Estoy en el baño, lavándome el rostro cuando escucho a alguien hablando fuera de la puerta. La abro para ver si es el doctor, pero son sólo Jasper y Joel. Comienzo a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, cuando Jasper mete su mano dentro y me detiene.

—Edward, tus abuelos están aquí. Te están buscando.

— ¿Mis abuelos? ¿Quién los llamó?

—Yo —Dice—. Creí que tal vez ellos podían llevarse a Seth y Caulder por ti.

Camino fuera del baño.

— ¿Dónde están?

—A la vuelta de la esquina —Dice.

Camino hacia la esquina y veo a mis abuelos de pie en el pasillo. Mi abuela tiene su abrigo doblado en sus manos. Le está diciendo algo a mi abuelo cuando capta mi presencia.

— ¡Edward! —Ambos corren hacia mí—. ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta mi abuela, acariciando los vendajes en mi frente con sus dedos. Yo alejo mi cabeza de ella.

—Estoy bien —Digo.

Ella me abraza.

— ¿Has sabido algo?

Sacudo mi cabeza. Realmente me estoy cansando de estas preguntas.

— ¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Están en la habitación de Claire —Digo.

— ¿Claire? ¿Ella también estuvo involucrada?

Asiento.

—Edward, la enfermera está preguntando por el papeleo. Lo necesitan. ¿Ya terminaste de completarlo? —Pregunta mi abuelo.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Aún no he comenzado. No me siento bien para hacer el papeleo ahora mismo. —Comienzo a caminar de nuevo hacia la sala de espera. Necesito sentarme.

Jasper y Joel están sentados de nuevo en la sala de espera. Supongo que Joel está temporalmente digiriendo el embarazo de Alice. Jasper luce terrible. No lo había notado antes, pero su brazo tiene un cabestrillo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto, inclinando mi cabeza en dirección al cabestrillo.

—Sí.

Tomo asiento y coloco mis piernas sobre la mesa frente a mí e inclino mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Mis abuelos toman los asientos contra la pared frente a mí. Todo el mundo me está observando. Siento como si todos estuvieran esperando por mí. No sé qué están esperando. Esperando que llore, ¿tal vez? ¿Qué grite? ¿Qué golpee algo?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Grito hacia todos.

Mi abuela se estremece. Inmediatamente me siento culpable, pero no me disculpo. Cierro los ojos e inhalo un profundo respiro, intentando averiguar el orden de los eventos. Recuerdo hablarle de Alice a Jasper, y recuerdo a Jasper gritando. Incluso recuerdo pisar los frenos, pero no recuerdo por qué. Y no recuerdo nada luego de eso… hasta que abrí los ojos en el auto.

Bajo las piernas de la mesa y me giro hacia Jasper.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Jasper? No lo recuerdo.

Hace una cara como si estuviera cansado de explicarlo. Sin embargo, lo explica de todas formas.

—Un camión cruzó la calzada y golpeó su vehículo. Tú pisaste los frenos, para así no formar parte del choque. Pero cuando pisaste los frenos, fuimos golpeados por detrás. Éste nos lanzó hacia la zanja. En cuanto salí del vehículo, corrí hacía el de Isabella. La vi salir, así que pensé que estaba bien… ahí fue cuando decidí chequear a Alice.

—Así que, ¿la viste? ¿Salió por sí sola? ¿No fue lanzada del coche?

Sacude su cabeza.

—No, creo que estaba confundida, y debió de haberse desmayado. Pero la vi caminando.

No sé si el hecho de que ella salió del coche hace alguna diferencia, pero de alguna forma tranquiliza un poco a mi mente. Mi abuelo se inclina hacia adelante en su silla y me observa.

—Edward. Sé que no quieres lidiar con esto ahora, pero necesitan que les des toda la información que puedas. Ni siquiera saben su nombre. Necesitan saber si es alérgica a algo. ¿Tiene seguro? Si les entregas su número de seguro social, serán capaces de arreglar un montón de estas cosas.

Suspiro.

—No sé. No sé si tiene seguro. No sé su número de seguro social. No sé si es alérgica a algo. No tiene a nadie más que a mí, ¡y no sé una maldita cosa! —Descanso mi cabeza en mis manos, casi avergonzado del hecho de que Bella y yo nunca hemos discutido nada de eso antes.

¿No aprendimos nada? ¿No aprendí nada de la muerte de mis padres? ¿De la muerte de Renne? Aquí estoy, posiblemente enfrentando mi pasado de frente de nuevo… _desprevenido y abrumado._

Mi abuelo camina hacia mí y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Lo siento, Edward. Lo arreglaremos.

Otra hora pasa sin noticias. Ni siquiera sobre Alice. Joel acompaña a mis abuelos a llevar a Seth y Caulder a la cafetería por comida. Jasper se queda conmigo.

Supongo que Jasper se cansa de estar sentado en las sillas, porque se pone de pie y se acuesta en el suelo. Parece una buena idea, así que hago lo mismo. Coloco mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y levanto mis pies sobre una silla.

—Intento no pensar en ello, Edward. Pero si el bebé no está bien… Alice…

Escucho el miedo en su voz. Ni siquiera puede terminar su oración.

—Jasper… detente. Deja de pensar en ello. Pensemos en otra cosa por un momento. Nos volveremos locos si no lo hacemos.

—Sí… —Dice.

Estamos ambos en silencio, así que sé que aún estamos pensando en ello. Intento pensar en algo más.

—Eché a Demetri esta mañana —Digo, haciendo lo mejor que puedo para alejar nuestras mentes de la realidad—. ¿Por qué? Creí que ustedes eran mejores amigos —Dice. Parece aliviado de estar pensando en otra cosa, también.

—Solíamos serlo. Las cosas cambian. Las personas cambian. Las personas consiguen nuevos mejores amigos —contesto.

—Eso hacen.

Ambos estamos en silencio por un momento. Mi mente comienza a desviarse de nuevo hacia Bella, así que sigo hablando.

—Lo golpee —Digo—. Justo en su mandíbula. Fue hermoso. Desearía que lo hubieras visto.

Jasper se ríe.

—Bien. Nunca me gustó.

—No estoy seguro de hacerlo, tampoco —Digo—. Es una de esas cosas donde te sientes obligado a ser amigo, supongo.

—Esas son el peor tipo —Dice.

Estamos en silencio de nuevo. De vez en cuando, uno de nosotros levanta su cabeza cuando escuchamos a alguien caminar por allí.

Eventualmente, nos cansamos de incluso hacer eso. Comienzo a dormirme cuando soy atraído de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Señor? —Dice alguien desde la puerta. Ambos, Jasper y yo, nos sobresaltamos—. Ella está en una habitación ahora —Dice la enfermera hacia Jasper—. Puede ir a verla. Habitación 207.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está bien el bebé?

La enfermera asiente y sonríe.

Y se va. Así como así.

La enfermera se dirige a mí.

—El doctor Jenks quería que le dejara saber que aún está en cirugía. Todavía no tiene ninguna noticia, pero le avisaremos apenas sepamos algo.

—Gracias —respondo.

Mis abuelos eventualmente regresan con Seth y Caulder. Mi abuelo y Seth están intentando llenar el papeleo para Bella lo mejor que pueden. No hay ninguna pregunta en el formulario que yo pudiera responder que Seth ya no sepa cómo responder. Dejan la mayoría de las preguntas en blanco.

Mi abuela lleva el formulario hacia la habitación de las enfermeras y regresa con una caja.

—Estos son algunos de los artículos personales que fueron encontrados en los vehículos —me dice—. Toma lo que es tuyo y de Isabella, y deja el resto en la caja. Yo la devolveré.

Me inclino hacia adelante y miro dentro de la caja. Mi morral está, sobre todo, así que lo tomo. El bolso de Bella está allí. También lo están mi teléfono celular y mi chaqueta. No veo su teléfono, sin embargo. Eso no significa nada… probablemente lo haya perdido de nuevo. Abro su bolso y tomo su cartera, y se la entrego a mi abuelo.

—Mira allí. Tal vez tenga una tarjeta del seguro o algo.

Toma la cartera de mis manos y la abre. Ya le deben de haber entregado las cosas de Alice a Jasper, porque no hay nada más en la caja.

—Es tarde —Dice mi abuela—. Llevaremos a los chicos a casa con nosotros para que puedan descansar. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que nos marchemos? —Pregunta.

—No quiero irme —Dice Seth.

—Seth, cariño. Necesitas descansar. No hay nada en donde puedas dormir aquí —Dice ella.

Seth me mira y me suplica en silencio.

—Puede quedarse conmigo —Digo.

Mi abuela toma su bolso y abrigo. Los sigo fuera y camino por el pasillo con ellos. Cuando llegamos al final de éste, me detengo y le doy a Caulder un abrazo.

—Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo —Digo. Mis abuelos me despiden con abrazos y se marchan. Toda mi familia se marcha.

Estoy casi dormido cuando siento a alguien sacudiendo mi hombro. Me estiró con brutalidad y miro alrededor, esperando que alguien esté allí con noticias. Pero sólo es Seth.

—Tengo sed —Dice.

Observo mi reloj. Es pasada la medianoche. ¿Por qué no me han dicho nada todavía?

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y tomo mi billetera.

—Toma —Digo, y le entrego algo de dinero—. Tráeme un café.

Seth toma el dinero y se marcha, justo cuando Jasper camina dentro de la habitación. Me mira buscando respuestas, pero sólo sacudo la cabeza para dejarle saber que todavía no sé nada. Toma asiento a mi lado.

—Así que, ¿Alice se encuentra bien? —Pregunto.

—Sí. Tiene algunos moretones, pero está bien —contesta.

Estamos en silencio por un momento. Estoy demasiado cansado para charlar. Jasper llena el silencio vacío.

—Está más avanzada de lo que pensábamos —Dice—. Está de dieciséis semanas. Nos dejaron ver al bebé en un monitor. Están bastante seguros de que es una niña.

—Oh, ¿sí? —Digo. Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo se siente Jasper sobre todo el asunto, así que me abstengo de felicitarlo. No se siente como una buena situación para felicitaciones, de todos modos.

—Vi latir su corazón —Dice.

— ¿El de quién? ¿El de Alice?

Sacude su cabeza y me sonríe.

—No. El de mi pequeña. —Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, y mira para otro lado.

Sonrío.

—Felicitaciones.

Seth camina dentro de la habitación con dos cafés. Me tiende uno y se desploma en una silla y toma un sorbo del otro.

— ¿Estás tomando café? —Pregunto.

Asiente.

—No intentes quitármelo, tampoco. Correré.

Rio.

—Entonces, de acuerdo —Digo. Llevo el café hasta mi boca, pero antes de que pueda tomar un sorbo, el doctor Jenks camina dentro de la habitación. Me sobresalto y el café salpica mi camisa. O la de Joel. O la de Jasper. O de quién demonios sea la camisa que tengo puesta, ahora tiene café sobre ella.

— ¿Edward, me acompaña? —El doctor Jenks inclina su cabeza hacia el pasillo.

—Espera aquí, Seth, ya regreso. —Dejo el café sobre la mesa y camino afuera.

Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo antes de que él diga nada. Tengo que apoyarme contra la pared… siento como si estuviera a punto de colapsar.

—Ella logró salir de la cirugía, pero todavía no estamos cerca de estar fuera de peligro. Sangró mucho. Tiene algunas inflamaciones. Hice todo lo que pude sin tener que remover parte de su hueso parietal… ahora lo que nos queda por hacer es observarla y esperar.

Mi corazón está latiendo contra mi pecho. Es difícil prestar atención cuando tengo un millón de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

— ¿Por qué estamos esperando? Si lo ha logrado hasta este punto, ¿cuáles son los peligros?

Él se apoya contra la pared junto a mí. Ambos estamos observando nuestros pies, casi intentando evitar mirarnos a los ojos. Sé que él tiene que odiar esta parte de su trabajo. Yo odio esta parte de su trabajo. Es por eso que no lo miro a los ojos… siento que tal vez le quita algo de presión.

—No sabemos exactamente cuál es el grado de sus heridas. No lo sabremos hasta que podamos hacer algunos estudios, pero por ahora, la estamos manteniendo bajo anestesia. Con suerte, en la mañana tendremos más idea de a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

— ¿Puedo verla?

Suspira.

—Todavía no. Estará en recuperación por la noche. Le dejaré saber enseguida cuando la trasladen a Cuidados Intensivos. —Se aleja de la pared y coloca sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata—. ¿Tienes más preguntas, Edward?

Lo miro a los ojos.

—Millones —contesto.

Toma mi respuesta como algo retórico y se aleja.

Cuando camino de nuevo dentro de la habitación, Jasper aún está sentado con Seth. Seth salta y corre hacia mí.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Está fuera de cirugía —Digo—, pero todavía no sabrán nada hasta mañana.

— ¿Saber sobre qué? —Pregunta Seth.

Me siento y le indico a Seth que tome asiento a mi lado. Hago una pausa por un momento para así poder encontrar las palabras correctas.

Quiero decírselo de un modo que lo entienda.

—Cuando ella se golpeó la cabeza, se lastimó su cerebro, Seth. Hasta que ellos puedan hacer algunas pruebas, no van a saber si hay algún daño o qué tan malo fue.

Jasper de pone de pie.

—Iré a decírselo a Alice. Ha estado histérica —Dice.

Cuando deja la habitación, absorbo el momento. Siento como si un peso tendría que alivianar mis hombros después de obtuve respuestas, pero no se siente de ese modo para nada. Se siente peor. Me siento mucho peor. Sólo quiero verla.

— ¿Edward? —Dice Seth.

— ¿Sí? —contesto. Estoy muy cansando, incluso para mirarlo. No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué sucederá conmigo si…? ¿Si… ella no puede cuidar de mí? ¿A dónde iré?

Me las arreglo para abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Tan pronto como hacemos contacto visual, comienza a llorar. Me inclino y lo envuelvo entre mis brazos y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Seth. Estamos en esto juntos. Tú y yo. —Lo colocó hacia atrás y lo miro a los ojos—. Lo _digo_ en _serio_. No importa lo que pase.

 **¿Y? Ya está fuera de peligro... no está a salvo pero muerta no está... ¿Qué les pareció? Admito que derramé una lagrimas rebeldes por Seth, a veces olvido que es un niño de apenas 12 años que perdió a su padre y madre en menos de 2 años y que no sabe del futuro de su hermana, y obviamente Edward ya lo quiere como quiere a Caulder y Seth ve en él una figura casi paterna... me da lástima el pequeño.**

 **alejandra1987: ¿Soy mala mujer? jajajaj ¡subí dos capítulos! mala sería si solo hubiera dejado el 12 jajajaja. Ya se explicó bien el choque, espero te quedara más claro... Eso de que todo le pasa a Bella si es cierto, espermos que salga de esta y todo se solucione.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y espero más reviews.**

 **Travesura realizada, Nox ;)**

 **Paula!**


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Lummus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

 _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama a Colleen Hoover.**_

 **15**

 **Viernes, 27 de enero del 2012**

 _Seth,_

 _No sé qué es lo que va a suceder en nuestras vidas. Ojala lo supiera. Dios, ojala lo supiera._

 _Tuve la suerte de tener diecinueve cuando perdí a mis padres; tú tienes solo nueve. Eso es tener que madurar mucho para un niño sin padre._

 _Pero pase lo que pase… cualquiera que sea el camino que haya que tomar cuando salgamos de este hospital… lo haremos juntos._

 _Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte a terminar de crecer con lo más parecido a un padre que puedas tener. Voy a hacer mi más absoluto esfuerzo._

 _No sé qué es lo que va a suceder en nuestras vidas. Ojala lo supiera. Dios, ojala lo supiera._

 _Pero pase lo que pase, te querré. Puedo prometerte eso._

—Edward.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero sólo uno de ellos se abre. Estoy en el suelo otra vez. Cierro el ojo antes de que toda mi cabeza explote.

—Edward, despierta.

Me siento y paso mis manos a lo largo de las sillas que hay junto a mí, tirando de mí mismo apoyándome en un brazo. Aún no puedo abrir el otro ojo. Me protejo de las luces fluorescentes con las manos y me giro hacia la voz.

—Edward, necesito que me escuches.

Finalmente reconozco la voz de Leah.

—Estoy escuchando —susurro. Se siente como si hablar demasiado alto fuera a ser doloroso. Toda la cabeza me duele. Llevo mi mano hasta la venda que hay sobre mi ojo y luego a mi ojo. Está hinchado. No me extraña que no pueda abrirlo.

—He hecho que la enfermera te traiga alguna medicina. Necesitas comer algo. No van a internar a Claire, así que nos vamos a casa pronto. Vuelvo a por Seth después de meterla en el coche. Le traeré de vuelta durante el día, sólo creo que necesita un poco de descanso. ¿Hay algo que necesites de casa? ¿Además de ropa para cambiarte?

Sacudo la cabeza. En realidad duele menos que hablar.

—Llámame si piensas en algo.

—Leah —Digo justo antes de que salga. Cuando digo su nombre me doy cuenta de que nada audible sale de mi boca—. ¡Leah! —Digo más alto. Cuando lo digo me estremezco. ¿Por qué mi cabeza duele tanto?

Ella regresa desde la puerta.

—Hay un florero en mi gabinete. Encima de la nevera. Lo necesito.

Reconoce lo que le digo con un asentimiento de cabeza y se gira para salir otra vez.

—Seth —Digo, sacudiéndole para despertarle—. Voy a buscar algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo?

Él asiente. —Café.

No debe de ser una persona madrugadora… al igual que su hermana. Cuando paso junto a la estación de enfermeras, una de ellas me llama por mi nombre. Doy un paso hacia atrás y me tiende su mano.

—Esto ayudará a tu cabeza —Dice—. Tu madre dijo que las necesitabas.

Me río. _Mi madre_. Lanzo las pastillas al interior de mi boca y las trago, luego me dirijo a encontrar café. Las puertas dobles del vestíbulo se abren mientras paso, enviando una nube de aire frío a mí alrededor. Me detengo y miro al exterior, entonces decido que algo de aire fresco me hará bien.

Me siento en un banco bajo el toldo. Todo está blanco. La nieve aún está cayendo. Me pregunto, ¿cómo de mal estarán nuestros caminos de entrada cuando volvamos a casa?

No sé cómo ocurre; cómo el pensamiento siquiera se abre camino en mi cabeza… pero por un segundo, me pregunto qué sucedería con todo en la casa de Bella si muere. No tiene ninguna familia que pueda concluir las cosas por ella. Concluir sus cuentas, sus facturas, su seguro, sus posesiones. No estamos relacionados y Seth sólo tiene once. ¿Me permitirían siquiera hacer eso por ella? ¿Estaría siquiera legalmente permitido?

¿Tendría legalmente permitido mantener a Seth? Tan pronto como los pensamientos se registran en mi mente, los fuerzo a desaparecer. Es inútil pensar así, porque no va a suceder. Me enfado conmigo mismo por permitir que mi mente se deje llevar, así que me dirijo de regreso al interior para conseguir el café.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala de espera, el Dr. Jenks está sentado con Seth. No se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí inmediatamente. Él le está contando a Seth una historia. Seth se está riendo, así que no le interrumpo. Es agradable oír reír a Seth. Me quedo de pie al otro lado de la puerta y escucho.

—Entonces, cuando mi madre me dijo que fuera a por una caja para enterrar al gato, le dije que no era necesario. Yo ya había traído al gato de vuelta a la vida —Dice el Dr. Jenks—. Fue en ese momento, después de que resucitara a ese gatito, cuando supe que quería ser doctor cuando fuera mayor.

— ¿Salvaste al gatito? —le pregunta Seth.

El Dr. Jenks se ríe.

—No. murió pocos minutos más tarde. Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión para entonces —Dice.

Seth se ríe.

—Bueno, al menos no quisiste ser veterinario.

—No, claramente no estoy hecho para los animales.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —Entro en la habitación y le tiendo a Seth su café.

El Dr. Jenks se levanta.

—Aún la tenemos bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Hemos sido capaces de hacerle algunas pruebas. Todavía estoy esperando los resultados, pero podrás verla en unos pocos minutos.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Ahora mismo? —Estoy recogiendo las cosas mientras respondo.

—Edward… no puedo permitir que nadie más entre —Dice. Baja la vista hacia Seth, luego de vuelta hacia mí—. Aún no ha sido trasladada a recuperación… Se supone que ni siquiera debería dejarte entrar a ti. Pero voy a hacer algunas rondas y pensé en dejarte ir conmigo.

Miro a Seth. Quiero suplicarle al Dr. Jenks que me permita llevar a Seth con nosotros, pero sé que ya me está haciendo un enorme favor.

—Seth, si no he vuelto antes de que te marches con Leah, te llamaré.

Él asiente. Espero que discuta por no dejarle ir conmigo, pero creo que lo entiende. El hecho de que esté siendo tan razonable me llena con una sensación de orgullo. Me agacho y le abrazo y le beso en la coronilla.

—Te llamaré. Tan pronto como me entere de algo, te llamaré. —Asiente otra vez. Me acerco y agarro algo de mi mochila, luego me giro de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Sigo al Dr. Jenks pasando junto a la estación de enfermeras, a través de las puertas y bajando por el pasillo hacia las puertas dobles que conducen al área de cirugía. Antes de que lleguemos más lejos, me lleva a una habitación en donde ambos nos lavamos las manos. Cuando llegamos a su puerta, apenas puedo respirar. Estoy muy nervioso. Mi corazón está a punto de explotar a través de mi pecho.

—Edward… necesitas saber unas pocas cosas. Tiene un ventilador para ayudarla a respirar, pero sólo porque la tenemos en un coma médicamente inducido. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que se despierte ahora mismo con la cantidad de medicinas que le estamos dando. La mayor parte de su cabeza está vendada. Parece peor de lo que ella siente… La mantenemos cómoda. Te permitiré estar unos minutos, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte ahora mismo. ¿Entendido?

Asiento.

Empuja la puerta para abrirla y me permite entrar.

Tan pronto como la veo, me cuesta respirar. Es como si todo el aire saliera de mis pulmones cuando la realidad del momento me golpea. El ventilador aspira una bocanada de aire y la libera de nuevo. Con cada repetitivo sonido de la máquina, es como si mi esperanza fuera escapando de mí.

Camino hacia su cama y tomo su mano. Está fría. Beso su frente. La beso un millón de veces. Sólo quiero tumbarme junto a ella, abrazarla. Hay demasiados cables y tubos por todos lados. Tiro de la silla hasta ponerla junto a la cama y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Se está haciendo difícil verla a través de mis lágrimas, así que tengo que secarme los ojos con mi camiseta. Parece tan apacible… como si sólo se estuviera echando una siesta.

—Te amo, Bella —susurro. Beso su mano—. Te amo —susurro otra vez—. Te amo.

Las mantas están estrechamente envueltas a su alrededor y lleva una bata de hospital. Su cabeza está envuelta con un vendaje, pero la mayoría de su pelo está colgando alrededor de su cuello. Me alivia saber que no le han cortado todo su cabello. Estaría enfadada. El tubo de ventilación cubre su boca, así que todo lo que puedo hacer es besar su mejilla. Sé que no puede oírme, pero le hablo de cualquier modo.

—Bella, tienes que superar esto. _Tienes_ que hacerlo. —Acaricio su mano—. No puedo vivir sin ti. —Giro su mano y beso su palma, luego la presiono contra mi mejilla. La sensación de su piel contra mi mejilla es surrealista. Por un momento no estoy seguro de sí alguna vez volveré a sentirla. Cierro los ojos y beso su palma una y otra vez. Me siento allí y lloro y beso las únicas partes de ella que puedo una y otra vez.

—Edward —Dice el Dr. Jenks—, tenemos que irnos ahora.

Me levanto y la beso en la frente. Doy un paso hacia atrás, luego vuelvo a dar un paso hacia adelante otra vez y le beso la mano. Doy dos pasos hacia atrás, luego camino dos pasos hacia ella otra vez y beso su mejilla.

El Dr. Jenks toma mi brazo.

—Edward, tenemos que irnos.

Me giro y doy unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Espera —Digo.

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo. Saco la pinza para el cabello morada y camino de regreso hacia la cama. Abro su mano, la coloco en su palma y cierro sus dedos sobre ella, luego la beso en la frente de nuevo antes de irme.

El resto de la mañana se arrastra lentamente. Seth se marcha con Leah. Alice es dada de alta. Quiere quedarse conmigo, pero Jasper y Joel no se lo permitirán. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es esperar. Esperar y pensar. Pensar y esperar. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Es todo lo que hago.

Vago por los pasillos durante un rato. No puedo permanecer sentado en la sala de espera. He pasado demasiado tiempo de mi vida aquí… y en éste hospital. Estuve aquí durante seis días seguidos después de que mis padres murieran y me quedé con Caulder. No recuerdo mucho de aquellos seis días. Los dos estábamos en un sueño, sin creer realmente lo que sucedía. Caulder se golpeó la cabeza en el accidente y se rompió un brazo. No estoy seguro de que sus lesiones fueran lo suficientemente graves como para justificar estar seis días en el hospital, pero el personal parecía que no se sentía cómodo con sólo dejarnos irnos. Dos huérfanos, en el medio salvaje.

Caulder tenía sólo siete años por ese tiempo, así que la parte más dura fueron todas las preguntas que tenía. No podía hacerle entender que no íbamos a verles otra vez. Creo que esos seis días en el hospital son la razón por la que odio tanto la lástima. Cada persona que me hablaba sentía lástima por mí, y podía verlo en sus ojos. Podía oírlo en sus voces.

Estuve aquí con Bella durante dos meses de vez en cuando mientras Renne estuvo enferma. Cuando Seth y Caulder se quedaban con mis abuelos, Bella y yo nos quedábamos aquí con Renne. Bella se quedaba la mayoría de las noches, de hecho. Cuando Seth no se encontraba conmigo, él estaba aquí con ellos. Para el final de la primera semana de Renne aquí, Bella y yo acabamos trayendo una colchoneta. El mobiliario del hospital es el peor. Nos pidieron que quitáramos la colchoneta de la habitación varias veces. En su lugar, simplemente lo desinflábamos cada mañana y lo volvíamos a inflar cada noche. Nos dimos cuenta de que no se apresuraban a pedirnos que lo quitáramos cuando estábamos dormidos sobre él.

De todas las noches que he pasado aquí, hay algo diferente esta vez. Algo peor. Tal vez sea la ausencia de finalidad… La falta de conocimiento. Al menos después de que mis padres hubieran muerto y Caulder estuviera aquí, no me cuestioné nada. Sabía que habían muerto. Sabía que Caulder iba a estar bien. Incluso con Renne sabíamos que su muerte era inevitable. No nos quedamos con las preguntas mientras esperábamos… sabíamos lo qué iba a suceder. Pero esta vez… esta vez es mucho más duro. Es demasiado difícil no saber.

Tan pronto como empiezo a dormitar, el Dr. Jenks entra. Me enderezo en la silla, pero se sienta a mi lado, así que no me levanto.

—Vamos a trasladarla a una habitación en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Podrás visitarla en una hora, durante las horas de visitas. Los escáneres parecen estar bien. Vamos a intentar ir liberándola de la anestesia al tiempo que vemos qué sucede. Es una situación complicada, Edward. Cualquier cosa puede suceder en este punto. Conseguir que nos responda es nuestra prioridad ahora.

Puedo sentir el alivio recorriéndome, pero una nueva sensación de preocupación hormiguea igual de rápido.

— ¿Tiene…? —Se siente como si mi garganta se cerrara cuando trato de hablar. Cojo la botella de agua de la mesa que hay enfrente de mí y doy un trago, luego intento hablar otra vez—. ¿Tiene una oportunidad? ¿De recuperarse?

Él suspira.

—No puedo responder a eso. El cerebro es el órgano más delicado del cuerpo. Ahora mismo los escáneres muestran una actividad normal, pero eso puede no significar nada cuando se trata de despertarla. Por otra parte, podría significar que va a estar perfectamente. Hasta ese momento, no lo sabremos. —Se levanta—. Está en la habitación cinco de la UCI. Espera hasta la una en punto antes de dirigirte hacia allí.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Tan pronto como le oigo girar la esquina, agarro mis cosas y corro tan rápido como puedo en la dirección opuesta hacia la UCI. La enfermera no me hace ninguna pregunta cuando entro. Actúo como si supiera exactamente qué estoy haciendo y me dirijo directamente hacia la habitación número cinco.

No hay muchos cables esta vez. Todavía está conectada al respirador y tiene una vía intravenosa en su muñeca izquierda. Camino alrededor hasta el lado derecho de la cama y bajo la baranda. Me subo a la cama con ella, envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de ella y pongo mi pierna encima de las suyas. Tomo su mano en la mía y cierro los ojos…

—Edward —Dice Leah. Abro los ojos de golpe y está de pie al otro lado de la cama de Bella.

Estiro mis brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Oye —susurro.

—Te he traído algo de ropa. Y tu jarrón. Seth estaba todavía dormido, así que simplemente le dejé dormir. Espero que eso esté bien. Le traeré de regreso cuando se despierte.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Qué hora es?

Mira su reloj.

—Casi las cinco —Dice—. La enfermera dice que has estado dormido durante un par de horas.

Apoyo mi codo en la cama y me alzo. Mi brazo está dormido. Me deslizo fuera de la cama, me pongo de pie y me estiro de nuevo.

—Te das cuenta de que los visitantes sólo tienen permitido estar quince minutos —Dice—. Debes de gustarles.

Me río.

—Me gustaría verles intentar echarme —Digo. Camino hacia la silla y me siento. Lo peor de los hospitales es el mobiliario. Las camas son demasiado pequeñas para dos personas. Las sillas son demasiado duras para cualquier persona. Y no hay ningún sillón reclinable. Si sólo tuviesen un sillón reclinable, puede que no los detestara tanto.

— ¿Has comido algo hoy? —Pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Baja conmigo. Te compraré algo para comer.

—No puedo. No quiero dejarla —Digo—. Le han estado reduciendo las medicinas. Podría despertar.

—Bueno, necesitas comer. Buscaré algo y te lo traeré cuando vuelva.

—Gracias —Digo.

—Al menos deberías darte una ducha. Tienes sangre seca sobre ti. Es asqueroso. —Sonríe y empieza a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Leah. No me traigas una hamburguesa, ¿vale?

Se ríe.

Después de que se vaya, me levanto y camino hasta el jarrón. Saco una estrella y vuelvo a arrastrarme de regreso a la cama con Bella.

—Esta es una para ti, bebé. —Desdoblo la estrella y lo leo.

 _"_ _Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tomes una pastilla para dormir y un laxante la misma noche"._

Hago rodar los ojos.

— ¡Jesús, Renne! ¡Ahora no es el momento de ser divertida! —Alcanzo el jarrón y tomo otra estrella, luego me vuelvo a tumbar—. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, bebé.

 _"_ _La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física. Proviene de una voluntad indomable"._

 _~Mahatma Gandhi._

Me inclino y le susurro al oído.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Bella? _Voluntad indomable_. Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti.

Debo de haberme quedado dormido otra vez. La enfermera me sacude para despertarme.

—Señor, ¿puedes salir fuera un momento?

— ¿Está todo bien? —Me levanto justo cuando el Dr. Jenks entra en la habitación—. ¿Ella está bien? —le pregunto.

—Vamos a quitarle el ventilador ahora. La anestesia está desapareciendo, así que sólo tendrá el medicamento para el dolor que le llega mediante la vía intravenosa. —Se acerca a la cama y vuelve a levantar la baranda—. Sólo sal fuera durante unos pocos minutos. Te prometo que te dejaremos volver a entrar. —Sonríe.

Está sonriendo. _Eso es bueno_. Le están quitando el ventilador. _Eso es bueno_. Él me está mirando a los ojos. _Eso es bueno_. Salgo y espero impacientemente.

Me paseo por el pasillo durante quince minutos antes de que salga de la habitación.

—Sus vitales parecen correctas. Está respirando por sí misma. Ahora esperaremos —Dice. Me da una palmadita en el hombro y vuelve a marcharse.

Regreso a la habitación y me arrastro de vuelta a la cama con ella. Pongo mi oreja junto a su boca y la escucho respirar. Es el sonido más hermoso del mundo. La beso. Por supuesto que la beso. La beso un millón de veces.

Leah me hace darme una ducha cuando vuelve con nuestra comida. Jasper y Alice aparecen alrededor de las seis y se quedan durante una hora. Alice llora todo el tiempo, así que Jasper se preocupa y la hace marcharse otra vez. Leah regresa con Seth antes de que la hora de visitas se haya acabado. No llora, pero creo que está molesto por verla así, así que no se quedan demasiado. He estado dándole a mi abuela informes cada hora, aunque nada ha cambiado.

Ahora es algún momento alrededor de la media noche y simplemente estoy sentado aquí. Esperando. Pensando. Esperando y pensando. Sigo imaginando que la veo mover un dedo del pie. Me está volviendo loco, así que simplemente dejo de mirar. Empiezo a pensar acerca de todo lo que sucedió la noche del jueves. Nuestros coches. ¿Dónde están nuestros coches? Probablemente debería llamar a la compañía de seguros. ¿Qué pasa con la escuela? He faltado a la escuela hoy. ¿O fue ayer? Ni siquiera sé si es sábado todavía. Probablemente tampoco iré a la escuela la próxima semana. Debería averiguar quiénes son los profesores de Bella y hacerles saber que no estará allí. Probablemente también debería hacérselo saber a mis profesores. Y el colegio. ¿Qué les digo? No sé cuándo volverán los chicos. Si Bella está aún en el hospital la próxima semana, sé que Seth no querrá ir al colegio. Pero acaba de perder toda una semana de clase. No puede perder muchos más días. ¿Y qué pasa con Caulder? ¿Dónde van a quedarse Seth y Caulder mientras Bella y yo estamos aquí? No voy a marcharme de este hospital sin Bella. Y quizás ni siquiera me marche con Bella si no sé qué hacer con mi coche. Mi coche. ¿Dónde está mi coche?

—Edward.

Miro hacia la puerta. No hay nadie ahí. Ahora estoy oyendo cosas. Demasiados pensamientos se confunden en mi cabeza ahora mismo. ¿Me pregunto si Leah me dejó alguna de sus medicinas? Apuesto a que lo hizo. Probablemente la metió en mi mochila.

—Edward.

Me levanto de golpe y miro a Bella. Sus ojos están cerrados. No se está moviendo. Sé que he oído mi nombre. ¡Sé qué lo he hecho! Corro hacia ella y toco su rostro.

— ¿Bella?

Ella se estremece. ¡Se estremece!

— ¡Bella!

Sus labios se separan y dice otra vez—: ¿Edward?

Entrecierra sus ojos. Está intentando abrirlos. Alcanzo el interruptor de la luz, luego tiro de la cuerda que hay por encima de su cabeza hasta que se apaga. Sé lo mucho que esas luces fluorescentes molestan.

—Bella —susurro. Bajo la baranda y vuelvo a trepar a la cama con ella. La beso en los labios. La beso en la frente—. No intentes hablar si te duele. Estás bien. Estoy aquí. Estás bien. —Mueve una mano y la tomo en la mía—. ¿Puedes sentir mi mano?

Asiente con la cabeza. No es mucho para un movimiento de cabeza, pero es un asentimiento.

—Estás bien —Digo. Sigo diciéndolo una y otra vez hasta que estoy llorando—. Estás bien.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y una enfermera entra.

— ¡Dijo mi nombre!

Alza la vista hacia mí, luego vuelve a salir corriendo de la habitación para traer el Dr. Jenks.

—Levántate, Edward —Dice cuando entra en la habitación—. Déjanos hacerle algunas pruebas. Te dejaremos volver a entrar pronto.

—Dijo mi nombre —Digo mientras me deslizo fuera de la cama—. ¡Dijo mi nombre!

Él me sonríe.

—Sal fuera.

Y así lo hago. Durante más de media hora. Nadie ha salido de la habitación y nadie ha entrado y ha pasado media enloquecedora hora.

Llamo a la puerta y la enfermera la abre una rendija. Intento mirar por encima de ella, pero no abre la puerta lo suficiente.

—Sólo unos pocos minutos más —Dice.

Contemplo la posibilidad de llamar a todo el mundo, pero no lo hago. Sólo necesito estar seguro de que no estaba oyendo cosas, pero sé que ella me oyó. Me habló. Se movió.

El Dr. Jenks abre la puerta y sale. Las enfermeras le siguen afuera.

—La oí, ¿verdad? ¿Está bien? ¡Dijo mi nombre!

—Cálmate, Edward. Tienes que calmarte. No te permitirán quedarte aquí dentro si sigues alucinando con esto.

¿ _Calmarme_? ¡No tiene idea de lo tranquilo que estoy!

—Ella está respondiendo —Dice—. Sus respuestas psíquicas son todas buenas. No recuerda qué sucedió. Puede que no recuerde muchas cosas ahora mismo. Necesita descansar, Edward. Te permitiré volver dentro, pero tienes que dejarla descansar.

—Está bien, lo haré. Lo prometo. Lo juro.

—Lo sé. Ahora ve —Dice.

Cuando abro la puerta me está mirando. Me dedica una sonrisa de aspecto realmente patética y dolorosa.

—Hola —susurro. Camino hasta su cama y acaricio su mejilla.

—Hola —susurra en respuesta.

—Hola.

—Hola —Dice otra vez.

—Hola.

—Para —Dice. Trata de reír, pero le duele. Cierra los ojos.

Bajo la baranda y me arrastro dentro de la cama con ella. Tomo su mano en la mía y entierro mi rostro en el hueco que hay entre su hombro y su cuello… y lloro.

Durante las siguientes horas, entra y sale de la inconsciencia, justo como el Dr. Jenks dijo que haría. Cada vez que se despierta dice mi nombre. Cada vez que dice mi nombre le digo que cierre los ojos y descanse. Cada vez que le digo que cierre los ojos y descanse, ella lo hace.

El Dr. Jenks viene varias veces para revisarla. Le bajan la dosis de la vía intravenosa una vez más, así puede permanecer despierta durante periodos de tiempo más largos. Decido no llamar a nadie todavía. Es demasiado pronto todavía y no quiero que todo el mundo la bombardee ahora mismo. Sólo quiero que descanse.

Son casi las siete de la mañana y estoy saliendo del baño cuando ella finalmente dice algo además de mi nombre.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Tiro de la silla hasta un lado de la cama. Se gira sobre su costado izquierdo mientras apoyo mi barbilla en la baranda de la cama y acaricio su brazo cuando la miro a la cara.

—Tuvimos un accidente.

Parece confundida, luego una mirada de terror se apodera de ella.

—Los niños…

—Todo el mundo está bien —la tranquilizo—. Todo el mundo está bien.

Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué día fue? ¿Qué día es?

—Es sábado. Sucedió la noche del jueves. ¿Cuál es la última cosa que recuerdas?

Cierra los ojos. Me estiro y alcanzo la cuerda de la luz que hay por encima de su cama y tiro para apagarla. No sé por qué la mantienen encendida. ¿Qué paciente de hospital quiere una luz fluorescente sobre su cabeza?

—Recuerdo ir al slam —Dice—. Recuerdo tu poema… pero eso es todo… Es todo lo que puedo recordar. —Abre los ojos otra vez y me mira—. ¿Te perdoné?

Me río.

—Sí, me perdonaste. Y me amas. Un montón.

Sonríe.

—Bueno.

—Estabas herida, bebé. Tuvieron que meterte en el quirófano.

—Lo sé. El doctor me dijo que mucho.

Acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

—Te contaré todo lo que sucedió más tarde, ¿vale? Ahora mismo necesitas descansar. Voy a salir para llamar a todo el mundo. Seth está enfermo de preocupación. Alice también. Estaré de vuelta, ¿está bien?

Asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos otra vez. Me inclino hacia adelante y la beso en la frente.

—Te amo, Bella. —Tomo el teléfono de la mesa y me levanto.

—Otra vez —susurra.

—Te amo.

Las horas de visita son estrictamente aplicadas una vez que todo el mundo empieza a llegar. Me hacen esperar en la sala de espera igual que todos los demás. Sólo se permite una persona cada vez. Alice y Jasper llegan primero, así que Alice está con ella ahora mismo. Seth aparece con Leah casi al mismo tiempo que aparecen mis abuelos con Caulder.

— ¿Puedo entrar a verla? —Pregunta Seth.

—Por supuesto. Sigue preguntando por ti. Alice está con ella en estos momentos. Está en la UCI, así que sólo puede recibir visitas durante quince minutos, pero eres el próximo.

— ¿Así que está hablando? ¿Así que está bien? ¿Me recuerda?

—Sí. Está perfecta —Digo.

El abuelo se acerca a Seth y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, muchacho, te conseguiremos algo para desayunar antes de ir a verla.

Mis abuelos se llevan a Seth y a Caulder a la cafetería. Les digo que me traigan algo cuando vuelvan… Finalmente tengo apetito ahora.

— ¿Necesitas que Alice y yo nos quedemos en tu casa con los chicos durante unos pocos días? —Pregunta Jasper.

—No. No ahora mismo, de cualquier modo. Mis abuelos se los van a quedar durante un par de días. No quiero que pierdan muchos días de colegio.

—Pueden quedarse conmigo —Dice Leah—. Voy a enviar a Claire de regreso al colegio el miércoles. Si tus abuelos les tienen en casa hasta el martes, pueden quedarse conmigo hasta el alta de Isabella.

—Gracias, chicos —les digo a ambos.

Alice camina alrededor de la esquina. Se está limpiando los ojos y sorbiendo por la nariz. Me incorporo en mi silla y Jasper se levanta y agarra el brazo de Alice para guiarla hasta un asiento. Levanta y hace rodar los ojos.

—Jasper, estoy embarazada de cuatro meses… deja de tratarme como si estuviera inválida.

Una vez que está sentada, Jasper se sienta a su lado.

—Lo siento, nena. Sólo me preocupo por ti. —Se inclina hacia adelante y besa su estómago—. Por ambos.

Alice sonríe y le besa en la mejilla.

Es bueno ver que acepta su nuevo papel de papá. Sé que tienen un montón de obstáculos por delante de ellos, pero tengo fe en que lo van a conseguir. Supongo que Bella y yo podemos empezar a reciclar todas las estrellas que hemos abierto para ellos, sólo en caso de que las necesiten.

— ¿Cómo está Bella? —Pregunto.

Alice se encoge de hombros.

—Como la mierda —Dice—. Pero simplemente tiene la cabeza abierta, así que es comprensible. Le he contado todo acerca del accidente. Se sintió un poco mal cuando se enteró de que era la que conducía. Le dije que no fue su culpa, pero todavía dice que desearía que estuvieras conduciendo tú. De esa manera podría culparte de sus lesiones.

Me río.

—Puede culparme de cualquier cosa si eso la hace sentir mejor.

—Vamos a volver esta tarde —Dice Alice, se pone de pie y agarra la mano de Jasper—. Ella realmente necesita algo de atención en el departamento de maquillaje. ¿Está bien a las dos? ¿Alguien tiene ese espacio de tiempo tomado ya?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Los veo a las dos.

Antes de irse, Alice viene y me da un abrazo. Un abrazo inusualmente largo.

Después de que ella y Jasper se marchan, bajo la mirada hacia mi reloj. Seth será el siguiente en verla, luego Leah. Mi abuela puede que quiera ir a verla. Supongo que tengo que esperar hasta después de comer antes de que me dejen volver a entrar.

—Tienes unos amigos geniales —Dice Leah.

Elevo una ceja hacia ella.

— ¿No piensas que son extraños? La mayoría de la gente piensa que mis amigos son extraños.

—Sí, lo pienso. Es por eso que son geniales —Dice.

Sonrío y me dejo resbalar por mi asiento hasta que mi cabeza está apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla y cierro los ojos.

—Tú eres un poco extraña a tu manera, Leah.

Se ríe.

—Tú también.

No consigo ponerme cómodo en la silla, así que recurro a tumbarme en el suelo otra vez. Estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza y suspiro. En realidad, el suelo está empezando a parecerme cómodo. Ahora que sé que Bella está bien, estoy empezando a no despreciar tanto este hospital.

—Edward —Dice Leah.

Abro los ojos y la miro. No está mirándome a mí, sin embargo. Está sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su silla, pellizcando la costura de sus vaqueros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —respondo.

Me mira y sonríe.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo —Dice en voz baja—. Sé que fue duro llamarme para decirme lo de Claire. Y cuidar de los chicos durante todo esto. Como lo has manejado todo con Isabella. Eres demasiado joven para tener tanta responsabilidad, pero estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Espero que sepas eso. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti.

Cierro los ojos e inhalo. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba oír eso hasta este preciso segundo. A veces se sienta bien que tus más grandes miedos disminuyan con un simple cumplido.

—Gracias.

Se baja de la silla y se tumba en el suelo junto a mí. Miro hacia ella y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados, pero parece que está intentando no llorar. Aparto la mirada y no llamo la atención sobre esto. A veces las mujeres simplemente necesitan llorar.

Estamos callados durante un rato. Deja escapar un profundo suspiro, como si estuviera intentando ahogar las lágrimas.

—Él se mató un año más tarde. Un año después de que pidiera mi mano. En un accidente de coche —Dice.

Me doy cuenta de que está contándome la historia de Sam. Giro para mirarla de frente, descansando mi cabeza sobre un codo. Realmente no sé qué decir, así que no digo nada.

—Estoy bien —Dice. Me mira y sonríe. Esta vez parece como si estuviera intentando no compadecerse de sí misma—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Amo a mi familia y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero a veces aún es duro. Veces como esta…

Se levanta y se sienta al estilo indio en el suelo. Empieza a pellizcar la costura de sus vaqueros otra vez.

—Tenía miedo por ti, Edward. Me daba miedo que yo no lo superara. Verte atravesar esto era difícil para mí y me trajo de vuelta muchos recuerdos. Es por eso que no he estado aquí demasiado. Entiendo la expresión de sus ojos y el dolor en su voz. Lo entiendo, y lo odio que se sienta así.

—Está bien —Digo—. No esperaba que te quedaras. Tenías que preocuparte por Claire.

—Sé que no esperabas que me quedara. Ni siquiera habría sido de ninguna ayuda. Pero me preocupo por ti. Me preocupo por todos ustedes. Seth, Caulder, tú, Isabella. Ahora incluso me gustan tus malditos extraños amigos y voy a tener que preocuparme por ellos también —Se ríe.

Le sonrío.

—Es bueno preocuparse por alguien, Leah. Gracias.

 **Hola hola, mi computador ya sirve! Perdón, en verdad, la demora.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es un capítulo largo, no se pueden quejar. Ya Bella despertó, está bien, Alice está bien, Todos están bien. Ahora... sólo queda ver que pasa con todo.**

 **alejandra1987: ¿Sigo siendo mala mujer? Seth me ha partido el corazón en mil pedazos en estos capítulos. Ya te di tu luuuuuuuuuz jajaja; solo queda esperar que pasará con la vida de nuestros amores. Espero te gustara ;)**

 **Carol: Bienvenida! espero disfrutes lo que queda de la historia ;) Y espero tu Review**

 **Travesura realizada, Nox ;)**

 **Paula!**


End file.
